


A Little Modern Magic

by TheOneRingOfSmut (Kosho)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Gods, Harems, Language Kink, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Assassins, Modern Era, Plot, Plot Devices, Plot Twists, Plotbunnies, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, Transformation, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/TheOneRingOfSmut
Summary: Tyler is a writer with a tough task ahead of her. Deciding to make the jump to peddling smutty works, she realizes the task will be an impossible one with no experience in the realm of love and sex. An errant wish and a little bit of magic puts her in the unique position of having her house filled with all the characters she's come to love and adore. There's a problem with being so shy in a house full of men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of the (e/c) (y/n) style readers, so I decided to do this. Feel free to insert yourself and your own features.

Tyler reclined on the plush grey sofa, laptop perched on her stomach. Three months, she'd been living in her grandfather’s mansion now. Recently, his will was read and it fell to her, on the condition she write six more books in the next two years. At twenty years old, she'd have thought having a wildly received best selling trilogy was more than enough, not to mention it felt as though every great idea she had was already purged. Thanks entirely to her friend Marina, she'd gotten the crazy idea that she could fuse genres, mix romance and smut with something else and touch on something completely new. The problem with that was simply that she had no experience, and her imagination could stretch only so far.

 

She stared blankly at the line slowly blinking in and out of existence, gathering up a fistful of dyed red hair with a frustrated sigh. Closing it in defeat, she reached for her sketchbook, flipping through idly. Art was her stress relief, and as an avid gamer, most of her art was portraits of the characters she adored. She shook her head, feeling foolish for talking to the picture, living alone probably getting to her finally.

 

“I bet you’d have _no_ trouble coming up with good ideas. Hell, I wouldn't mind the practice with someone like you.” She mumbled. Shaking her head again, she continued. “Maybe I'm greedy, but I'd want all of you. No, that would just end up like an awkward harem manga, wouldn't it? Maybe I should just get some sleep…”

 

A faint light flashed across the sky as brown eyes slid shut, the sketchbook falling open as it slipped from her grasp. Tyler yawned slowly, rolling onto her stomach, mumbling into her pillow.

 

“I wish you were real. My life would be that much more interesting…”

 

The next morning, when sunlight filtered through the window, she whined at the unwelcome wake up call. Something moved, weighing her body down and she froze. Marina had a key, as did her only other real friend, but it was rare that they came by unannounced. Hesitantly, she pulled herself up against the pillow, rousing the stranger.

 

“Not just yet, love…” A man’s voice mumbled.

 

Peering back over her shoulder, she saw a dark haired man in fine, but much older clothes resting on her. His head propped snugly on her hip. Nervously, she reached back, poking his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, grinning pleasantly when he met her gaze.

 

“Morning, kitten.” He rasped.

 

“Why are you lying here?” She asked quietly.

 

He folded his arms across her backside, chin resting on top. “I asked last night, and you said I could, love.”

 

“I was _sleeping_.” Tyler pointed out.

 

“Then you talk quite clearly in your sleep.” He chuckled.

 

The fog in her mind had finally cleared enough to form conscious thought. She turned slowly onto her back, and he raised his head slightly before settling down again. Her eyes flared wide, a light blush streaking across her cheeks. Too close, _way too close_ . Examining his features, she recognized him finally. No way it was possible, _Jacob Frye? Here? In real life?_ Her hand fell off the couch, fishing for her sketchbook to compare, just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Flipping through the pages, her stomach twisted in knots. _Gone_ . Not just Jacob's portrait, but _all_ her drawings. It was at that instant, music blared through the living room. She looked around, another figure curiously playing with her iPod, rigged to a sound system given to her for her birthday, just a few months earlier. Another man, with rich, dark hair held it nervously, poking at the buttons to try and stop it. _Arno_. He let out a triumphant, yet quiet cheer when the music stopped, taking note of her.

 

“Enchanté, mademoiselle.” He said.

 

Sweeping a hand through her hair, she squeezed her brows together in thought. Breathing deeply, she exhaled slowly.

 

“Salut. Comment ça va?” She mumbled.

 

The first time trying to teach herself French was beginning to pay off, though she'd never expected to use it first thing in the morning. Arno reached for her hand, lightly kissing it, not breaking eye contact.

 

Ça va très bien, et toi?” He inquired.

 

“Ahh… Comme ci comme ça…” She decided.

 

Jacob glanced between the two, content to not interrupt as long as he could go undisturbed.

 

“Well.” Arno began, settling into her language to make it easier for her. “Breakfast should very nearly be ready.”

 

“You're cooking?” Tyler asked.

 

“Non. I believe he said his name was Edward.” He said offhandedly.

 

Just how many people were here? There were a lot of drawings. If every one of them had somehow shown up? Well… It wasn't like there wasn't enough space… Why was she considering such a thing so easily?

 

 _“Fuck. I'm in a harem manga, aren't I?_ ” She thought with a grimace.

 

Not long after, Edward found his way to the den, holding out a plate filled with eggs, toast, bacon and a peeled orange, a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of her.

 

“Thank you…” She murmured.

 

“It's nothing at all, lass.” He said.

 

“Where's mine?” Jacob mumbled, not lifting his head.

 

Tyler flinched at his words, his breath warm, vibrating against her thigh. He didn't seem to notice, still looking expectantly at the pirate.

 

“Didn't make ya none.” He said flatly.

 

Yet another figure came down the hall, a certain something to his steps that she couldn't identify, though he too was familiar.

 

“Ahh, good. You're awake. When you finish, I'll draw you a bath.” He said with a smile. “If you like, I'll join you, bella.”

 

Not that it wasn't _tempting_ , she'd always had a strong weakness for his voice, and in person like this, it was difficult not to jump on the offer. Forcing her attention instead to her breakfast, Jacob lifted his head finally, hazel eyes fixed on hers in a way that reminded her of a puppy with sad eyes. Curious, she held out a piece of bacon, which he immediately snatched. Mentally, she tried to do the math. So far, she'd seen only four people, but if she hadn't miscounted, there were _at least_ twenty drawings, all of which had vanished overnight, maybe more. That was a lot of people she had to hunt for, and a lot more work. They'd stand out too much as they were, and if they got out without her knowing? The consequences were too numerous to consider. Then again, what was she supposed to do with this many people? Tyler lived alone for a reason, she wasn't great with dealing with people, and her only male friend was gay. No need to deal with unfamiliar interactions, but she'd played (and _read_ ) enough to know that this was going to be difficult. Her heart was already starting to beat harder, acutely aware that all focus was currently on her. Ezio had since disappeared, only to return just as she was tending to her coffee, the plate gone, taken away by Arno.

 

“I've found your clothes, I set them in the bathroom already.” Ezio informed her.

 

Carefully slipping off the sofa, it took great effort not to bolt down the hall to the bathroom. Ezio followed, a pleased smile on his face at her reaction to the readied bath. Steam curled in the air, bubbles swelling up to welcome her, scattered rose petals adding a pop of color. Where did he get rose petals? Did he just… No, it seemed ridiculous to assume he simply carried them around.

 

“I _could_ help you undress.” He purred.

 

“N...no, that's quite alright. I'm a big girl, I can manage.” She mumbled.

 

Nudging him out the door, she closed it. Waiting a few moments to be sure he wouldn't just come back in, she sighed. Peeling off the long shirt she wore, her panties followed, and it occurred to her she hadn't even realized that she'd been seen in so little. Not to mention Jacob had been… Her face heated up, and she tried not to lend it any further thought. Stepping into the bath, she gave a moan of relief as the heat seeped through to her bones, propping her head on the edge of the bath.

 

“God, that's good.” She groaned.

 

“Do you want me to wash your back, bella?” Ezio asked through the door.

 

So he hadn't gone away after all, at least he was thoughtful enough not to come back in without permission.

 

“No, I'm fine. Grazie.”she said.

 

Of course she could already imagine what Marina would say, assuming she didn't simply write it off as her being drunk so early in the day, as if she _could_ get drunk with deadlines to meet. ‘Enjoy it, have some fun, lose your virginity finally. Invite me over.’more importantly , as much as she loved the clothes they wore, they definitely needed a wardrobe change so they wouldn't stand out so much. Perhaps somewhere in this place there might be some men’s clothes still tucked away? Thankfully the checks from her books were still rolling in, the food budget was about to get crazy. The water was beginning to get chilly, most of her bubbles gone by the time she pried herself from her thoughts long enough to register the wrinkles in her fingertips. Carefully stepping out, she dried off, reaching for the neatly folded clothes on the counter. Tyler stared blankly at the garments, a frown etching into her face. Frilly red panties with a matching bra, a lacy blouse that offered a tiny peek through the narrow gaps, and a pair of shorts that were snug and too short for her taste. If she bent over, her ass would probably hang out from the bottom. A gift from Marina, something she insisted would help her get noticed, it had gone to waste at the back of her closet to be forgotten. Of course he'd pick that. Now that the options were wear it or streak out and get something less embarrassing.

 

“Might as well…” She grumbled.

 

Holding her head high, she strode as calmly as she could manage with her nerves doing a dance back to the den. The chorus of whistles that greeted her made her brain fizzle out stupidly, barely registering that there were more faces there now than when she left. Spotting one in particular, she snuck closer. Holding up her phone, she took a picture, sending a text with only one line:

 

“SOS, come over NOW.”

 

Before she could even put it away, it made a noise.

 

“Is that who I think it is? OMW.”

 

“Was it relaxing?” A voice asked next to her ear, making her jump. It was Arno.

 

“Ah! Ughhh… Yes, it was fine, thank you…” She mumbled.

 

Marina would know what to do when she arrived. She never seemed to lose her composure. Tyler only hoped she hurried.


	2. The Boys Need Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler realizes that her new guests need clothes, and they're going to need way more groceries than she has available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be sections for each character, but for now I'm just focusing on the one so it's easier to keep straight.

 

Marina sat comfortably on the sofa opposite the one Tyler bunched herself on. She looked quite at ease sitting next to her Companion of choice, Vilkas. Sandwiched between Ezio and Jacob, Tyler could not say the same. If she were more relaxed like her friend, she'd even go so far as to say she was  _ pleased _ with the attention. Being in between two gorgeous men was the subject of sordid fantasies after all. 

 

“So the only clothes I found smelled like moth balls and they're really not in good condition.” Tyler said, breaking the silence. “And at this rate, I've got enough to feed everyone for like two days.” 

 

“You're rich though. Just go to the mall and buy some new clothes. Then swing by the store and get food, not that hard, babe.” She said, not looking away from her new interest. 

 

“I can't very well bring everyone. That's asking for trouble.” She sighed. “And I wouldn't say  _ rich _ so much as well off.”

 

“So bring one with you and have Bartlett drive you. Don't you get him for like another month?” She asked. 

 

She was referring to her grandfather’s driver. Tyler had been too busy with work to learn to drive, and without him, the beautiful car would sit and rust.

 

“Bentley. His name is Bentley.” She corrected. 

 

“Whatever. Point is, take the car and your card and have fun for once. You remember fun, right?”

 

“I can't just leave the others here.” She sighed. 

 

“Don't worry about that. I'll catch them up on modern stuff, I'll get Shane over here with a couple bottles and we’ll watch something dumb until you get back. Nothing depraved or indecent, just holding the fort for a while.” She suggested. 

 

Tyler was trying to prepare another argument, though she could think of nothing she couldn't easily counter. Instead, she grabbed a sheet of paper from the fine rosewood table, wearily looking it over. To her knowledge, she'd found everyone, made a list for just such occasions. Now, it was a matter of picking who was the least likely to cause problems. Some were notably more shy than others, but not as shy about arguing. Arno seemed like a good choice. 

 

“Fine. I'll see if Arno wants to come with.” She announced. 

 

“Why him?” Ezio grumbled. “He knows nothing.” 

 

“Good question. What about me, lass?” Edward asked. 

 

“It's nothing personal. He won't stand out as much as you would, that's all… Marina has a fun evening planned for those who don't get to go this time. You’ll have more fun here than with me.” She said, trying to smooth it over. 

 

It took less explaining than she figured it might, able to sneak away without complaint to seek out Arno. He was seated on a bench outside by the gardens, looking very much a flower himself, eagerly soaking up the day's warmth. Checking her bag, she made sure she had her key and her wallet. Without having to explain, he all but leapt up from the bench with a smile. 

 

“Where are we going?” He asked cheerfully. 

 

“Oh… Just to the mall and the store...my favorite grocery store delivers, so we could go there first. Let Marina and the others worry about putting them away.” She said with an almost wicked giggle. 

 

“That's a fine idea. Shall we then?” He asked. 

 

Looping his arm in hers, he followed her lead to the car, the chauffeur waiting patiently in the front seat, having presumably been called from the den. Arno opened her door for her before going around to the other side. He examined the partition curiously, though he didn't ask. 

 

“Bentley doesn't have the same taste in music that I do. He keeps it up so he can't hear back here. I just have to enter the locations in this panel and it goes to the navigation system up front.” She explained.

 

“That's interesting. He really can't hear? Just from this little window?” He asked. 

 

“Yep. Not a thing.” She confirmed. 

 

“Very interesting.” He repeated, more to himself than anything. 

 

The trip to the store resumed in silence, not more than a few miles down the road. It worked well that they had left so early. Shopping for so many people was bound to take quite a while. She grabbed a cart, hesitating before gesturing to another, clearly apologetic about having to involve him. 

 

“Should we just go aisle by aisle?” She wondered. 

 

“Why not. I'd like to see what they sell here, perhaps we’ll find something else?” He suggested. 

 

Nodding then, she started down the first row. Usually, she didn't have to consider much beyond what she liked. Now, there was a lot more to think about. There'd be no pleasing everyone regardless, but she could try to get things everyone might like. An entire section devoted to bread was a big enough problem. Instead of thinking it over, she grabbed two of each different kind, pausing to press her fingers to her brow with a sigh. Her cart filled with loads of fruits and vegetables (which to her great surprise included a mildly juvenile reference to her chest when they rounded the cantaloupes.) well, perhaps it was asking too much to hope he had taken no notice of their obvious difference. Arno made a face when she finished off her cart with several gallons of milk. She wondered if perhaps he just wasn't a fan of dairy or if it was something else. He didn't let her wonder for too long. 

 

“This is what passes for fine cheese?” He asked, looking over the suspect orange squares.” Is this even cheese?”

 

“Ostensibly. I'm not qualified to answer that.” She said with a shrug. 

 

He scoured the section, hand resting under his chin like he was scrutinizing valuable gems instead of blocks and wheels of cheeses. He gathered a few different kinds in his arms, dropping them in her cart. She smiled slightly, barely holding back a laugh at how seriously he was treating it. Reaching the meats, she sighed. Everyone was definitely going to want something different, and there were plenty of possibilities. Edward, for instance. He was a pirate, what if he liked fish? What if he'd had so much of it, he was sick of it? Didn't matter to her, she didn't like fish, but that wasn't her concern. Lost in thought, she shuddered, not expecting to hear his voice quietly spoken in her ear at that moment. 

 

“Have you tried oysters?” He asked softly. “It is said they're an aphrodisiac, ma cherie. Perhaps you might like them?” 

 

Tyler bit her lip firmly, slowly sucking in a deep breath to compose herself. Not as innocent as she took him for, he was teasing her on purpose now, and that was something she hadn't considered, not from him. 

 

“Drinks. That's what we're missing. Coffee, tea, wine. Maybe some dessert supplies…” She muttered to herself, trying to clear her thoughts. “Maybe a tart? No…”

 

Flashing her an innocent smile that seemed to convey genuine confusion, though she knew better by now, he cocked his head, eyes searching hers. 

 

“What's wrong? You seem troubled.” He asked. 

 

“Hm? N-no. I'm absolutely fine.” She lied. 

 

Wetting her lips nervously, she tossed items indiscriminately in the cart after verifying she got everything she thought they needed. Shuffling to the register quickly, Arno followed with an amused chuckle, watching as she dropped her card, bending to retrieve it, completely missing the slot twice before she managed to swipe it properly. The way her feelings were displayed so plainly made it all the more entertaining to poke at her.  She wrote out the address, her named neatly signed at the bottom, Tyler Marchand. 

 

“You didn't mention…” He began. 

 

“My father’s side is French. I have his last name. My mother’s is English, Irish and Miwok.” She mumbled. “As you may have guessed, merchants.” 

 

Freed from the line, a store attendant wheeled the carts away while they headed back to the car. The sun was much higher than it had been when they arrived. Unfortunately the trip to the mall might only take longer. Having to get clothes, and so many, in sizes she was only guessing at was going to be complicated. Not to mention shopping had made her hungry. A little more work and maybe they could stop somewhere and eat. The others were having a party, why couldn't Arno drink too? 

 

“Let's finish the shopping, then we'll stop for dinner and drinks. Sound good?” She asked. 

 

“I'm enjoying my time with you, whatever you wish sounds fine to me.” He said. 

 

“You say that now. Wait until you see what kind of clothes I'm getting you.” She chuckled. 

 

Arno raised his hands in mock horror, waving them slightly in emphasis. “Oh no.” 

 

Sarcasm or not, if he had any idea how adorable he could be, or what he could do without trying, it would absolutely spell her end. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall proves to be more complicated than a simple shopping trip should reasonably be.

When they reached the mall, she stopped at an ATM. It made her feel a little guilty being in control of everything they did. Gathering up a few large bills, she handed them to Arno. 

 

“Here, if you see anything you like, get it. Okay?” She told him. 

 

“That isn't necessary…” He said. Seeing the look she gave him, he sighed, nodding. “Alright. I'll hold onto it, just in case.” 

 

He reached for her hand, slipping his fingers between hers, fully expecting her to question it, perhaps pull away nervously. She said nothing this time, looking around in silence. Eventually, she got her bearings, picking a direction. He hadn't bothered to look at the store they'd gone into, instead staring curiously at the selection of clothes that appeared to be far more casual than he was accustomed to. Tyler headed for a rack of shirts, occasionally lifting one to him before draping it over her arm. At one point, a store clerk approached with a big smile, carrying the clothes to the counter to ease her burdens before returning to the front. She gathered a selection of pants in different colors and sizes. Then came the shorts, before the clerk returned again to carry the clothes up front. Distracted by the dimly lit store across the way, he gently touched her shoulder, indicating he'd return when he'd checked it out. With him out of the way, she hesitantly waved down a male clerk, her face bright pink. Her nerves were doing flip flops. 

 

“Can I help you, miss?” He asked pleasantly. 

 

She pressed her palms to her cheeks, sighing nervously. 

 

“I need to get some…” She all but whimpered the word too quietly to hear. “Underwear. I...I'm not sure what men prefer.” 

 

He smiled sympathetically at her, as though he somehow understood her anxiety in the matter. He led the way to a long, narrow wooden shelf with several tiers. Pointing out a few different styles, he finally spoke. 

 

“These tend to be more comfortable. I can see you probably don't want me to explain, so I'll leave it at saying they each have different features. This brand also makes briefs and boxers, so if you know which you're interested in, you have options.” He explained. 

 

“‘Ankyou.” She managed. 

 

Pants sizes were one thing, but what happened if she got the wrong underwear sizes? She'd accidentally bought panties that were a size too small and if she moved just right, it pinched at her hips, and that made her cranky. A house full of men with pinched hips or...other places… Was not a place she cared to be. They'd be miserable and she'd have to deal with that. Tyler realized she probably looked ridiculous, with her arms heaped full of underwear clearly not meant for her. She set them down on the counter before gathering socks, accessories and one jacket for everyone, each one unique. Hopefully Arno wouldn't be unhappy with the brown leather jacket she picked for him. She was in no position to buy shoes, honestly she'd never paid attention to how big their feet were. It occurred to her that she probably could have asked and made a list. Going to the counter, she paid for the clothes, a few of the salesmen offering to deliver the heavy bags to the car. She gratefully accepted, unwilling to spend hours in a crowded mall, weighed down with that many bags. The car had a spacious trunk, plenty of room to accommodate a day spent shopping. She glanced across the way, Arno was nowhere to be seen just yet, so she stepped next door to buy toiletries, realizing how much more shampoo and soap they were going to use. Tyler grabbed a basket, perusing the selections of shampoo first, picking out scents she thought they'd like. She grabbed bars of soap and body wash, in case of complaints. Bath oils and bubble bath went in the basket too, Ezio seemed like he'd enjoy a good soak in a bath filled with bubbles just the same as she did. Conditioner, that's what she needed. She scooped up a few large bottles before paying for her things. Arno finally caught up with her just as she was leaving. He looked pleased about something, but he said nothing. 

He held two large, dark bags that made it impossible to tell what he had bought. He took the bags from her with a smile. 

 

“What's next?” He wondered eagerly. 

 

She takes a hand through her hair slowly, bright red locks springing back up while she considered it. Mentally going over everything she had purchased, she tried to think of what could be missing. It felt like she got everything they'd need, and there really wasn't much she needed at the moment. 

 

“Let's bring these out to the car and then we can go get something for dinner.” She decided. 

 

They left from the side door, spotting the car not far down the row. Walking briskly to reach it, Bentley popped the trunk, and they made a game of shifting bags to find a space for the last of their things. Closing the trunk, she paused by the window to let him know they might be a bit, and that he could go get something to eat if he liked. He gestured to the sandwich shop at the end. 

 

“I'll pick up something in a bit. Please have fun, young miss.” He said kindly. 

 

“Thank you, Bentley.” She replied. 

 

They walked hand in hand back to the door, dropping their hold when they reached the door. About to go back in, she yelped in surprise. 

 

“Hey sexy, haven't seen you around in a while. Beginning to think you've been avoiding me.” A voice said. 

 

Arno turned with her, she seemed to recognize him, but he found no pleasure in the interruption. 

 

“Who are you?” He questioned. 

 

“Jonas. I'm her boyfriend.” He said. 

 

“It was  _ one _ date, and you creeped me out. I  _ told  _ you not to bother me again.” She hissed. 

 

“You didn't mean it. Who's this guy?” He asked, a touch of jealousy in his tone. 

 

Before she could answer, Arno slid his arm protectively around her shoulders, glaring at him. 

 

“You see me here, yes? She's my girl. Back off.” He growled. 

 

Jonas reached for her arm, pulling her towards him. Arno moved towards him, but in a flash, her knee was up, nailing him between the legs. He dropped to his knees, and her foot connected with his side while she fished in her bag. He lurched towards her and her hand came back, a pink device in her hand sparking against his skin. Sighing, she waited to see if he would try again. When he didn't, she pulled out her phone, dialing a number. The conversation was brief, and he could only hear part of it. 

 

“Hello? Yes. This is Tyler Marchand again. I'm at the mall, he's at it again. Of course. Yes, I'll get security to hold him for now. Thank you.” She said, hanging up. 

 

Arno followed her inside, where she flagged down a guard, explaining the situation to him. He nodded, disappearing to retrieve him from outside to bring him to the security station. 

 

“Sorry about the trouble, ma’am” he sighed. 

 

“It's alright. Thank you.” She said, bowing her head slightly. 

 

She reached for his hand, concealing her nerves well, though he could feel the slight trembling in her fingertips. Forcing a smile, she swallowed, breaking the tense silence.

 

“Thank you for standing up for me. I'm sorry for that. I...are you still up for dinner?” She asked quietly. 

 

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Of course, cherie.” 

 

She'd handled herself well, but he didn't want to bring it up more than necessary, certain it would only spoil the remainder of the trip for her. A man like that deserved worse than she gave him, but he held back for her sake. He didn't want to cause unnecessary problems for her. She stopped just inside of a restaurant with a cheerful atmosphere, a waitress quickly seating them. She set down some menus, going to get some water while they read the menu. 

 

He scanned the lists for a moment before setting it down. 

 

“You know what you want already?” She asked, mildly surprised. 

 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

 

The waitress returned, taking the order before again leaving. She returned with the food sometime later, placing the drinks on the table. The conversation was light, and the tension melted away. To anyone else they might seem quite close, Arno reaching across the table to let her try his steak, before she traded him a sample of the fries she'd got on the side. 

 

“Wait until you try dessert.” She chirped. 

 

“Oh? Something good?” He asked. 

 

She covered her mouth nervously, finishing the bite she had taken, pausing for a drink before she nodded. 

 

“Oh yes. The house specialty. I mean it's just ice cream, but it's a flavor you can't find anywhere else in this city!” She gushed. 

 

He finished his dinner a little before she did, and it seemed she was struggling until the ice cream arrived. Somehow energized again, she sat up taller, her heels tapping against the edge of the booth eagerly. For a moment, she was a different person, brighter, more open. One big bowl sat between them, a spoon on either side. He ignored it, resting his hand under his chin, inclining towards her with a grin. 

 

“Well, let's see what it is that makes you smile like that.” He murmured. 

 

His lips parted slightly, and she realized what he as waiting for. Looking to her spoon, she dipped it in the bowl, her hand resting under it. Careful to be gentle, she brought it to his lips. For reasons she couldn't be sure of, watching the way his lips curved to it, drawing back in such a way made her heart slam against her chest, her face growing warm. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, she was sure of it, and yet the signs were there. His eyes fixed on hers, barely avoiding getting lost in them. 

 

“My turn, open up, mon petit lapin…” He said. 

 

She wanted to question the pet name, but thought better of it, instead leaning closer. She turned her head slightly, wondering if anyone was looking, what they must be thinking of such an embarrassing thing. Arno didn't let her look for long, gently guiding her to look at him once more. She nervously licked the ice cream from the spoon, certain she must have turned a new shade of red by then. His hand came up and she jumped, her heart leaping into her throat when his thumb brushed across her lower lip. He handed the spoon back to her, and her head dropped, eager to break the eye contact, pretending to be seriously invested in the dessert, too much so to look up. he chuckled to himself, finding her reactions amusing even now. It had been a long day, and he was certain she was eager to get home, but he was having more fun than he imagined he would. Ah, the look on her face when she'd get to see what  _ he _ picked out for her. 

 

“I'll call before we leave, make sure they saved a bottle for you.” She mumbled. 

 

“Do you not like wine?” He asked curiously. 

 

“I'm afraid here, I'm not old enough to drink.” She admitted. “Not for another…9 months, two weeks and three days.” 

 

“Very precise. You must be looking forward to it.” He commented. 

 

“Oh yes, I should have at least two books down by then.” She said. 

 

“You write? What are you working on?” He asked. 

 

She made a noise in the back of her throat, shaking her head swiftly. “Oh, nothing important. It's… Uh… It's a romance. That's all the further I've thought about it. I don't have any solid ideas yet…” 

 

“Perhaps I could help? I may have some ideas that could inspire?” He offered. 

 

He was being kind. He might even forget about it, and that was completely alright with her. This was her problem to figure out. 

 

“Oh, sure. That would be great.” She agreed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark happens in the back of the car, and Tyler has to wonder if it had been her who started it, or him.

Sinking in the back seat, she groaned. The day had exhausted her more than she expected it to. Arno, in contrast, seemed full of life, bubbling with energy. Then again, he was an assassin, well trained to sustain a high level of energy for extended periods of time. 

 

“May I try?” He asked. 

 

She glanced wearily at him, gesturing to the screen. Tyler gave a weak nod. Arno leaned over it, examining it quietly before entering something. She didn't feel like looking at the moment. Bentley changed directions, and she closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap. It wasn't until she felt something warm and soft against her mouth that she bothered to look again. He smiled with every ounce of innocence and charm he had, and she melted on the spot. Too stunned, or perhaps she'd just given up fighting for one day, she said nothing. His fingers threaded through her hair, drawing her closer. Kissing her again, her hands came up uncertainly. Grasping his sleeves for support, he changed the angle slightly. Gently brushing his tongue against her lips, she opened up for him. His tongue danced warmly against hers, and she moaned, bolting upright as though remembering where they were. He parted briefly, with a quiet chuckle. 

 

“You said he can't hear us, remember?” He reminded her. 

 

His return was slow, giving plenty of time for her to refuse if she intended to. Tyler opted not to, this was her first kiss, and something about the way it felt, how he felt against her, the warmth of his skin seeping through his clothes, firm, muscular shoulders and his scent… She was struck motionless, almost grateful when he kissed her again, his other arm circling her waist, briefly drawing her against him closer. He tasted strangely to her, heat, the aftertaste of a bitter blend and the faint suggestion of mango from the ice cream. The car turned a sharp corner and he fell over her, not missing a step. Coming to a stop, Arno broke the kiss, slowly letting go of her. 

 

“We're home, cherie. I'm sure the others are waiting to see you.” He said. 

 

That sudden drop back to reality hit like a ton of bricks. Part of her was a bit disappointed in having to stop. Any further though, and she'd have had to deal with questions. As it stood, a little of her tinted lip balm and a hand through her hair was enough to look like nothing of interest had happened. Before their arrival was even sure to be noticed, Marina, Shane, Ezio and Jacob all stumbled out to carry things for them, save for Arno’s bags, which he was a bit possessive over. Clearly it was a private matter for him, and she didn't want to bother him about it. 

 

Once they were back inside with everything, the assorted group sat scattered around the den, Tyler occupying her time with trying to make sure everything was sized correctly, about to give up entirely. Throwing her hands up, she headed for her room instead, until Marina snagged her arm, grinning like she'd won the jackpot.

 

“You can't go yet! Tell me  _ everything! _ ” She insisted. 

 

“Not much to tell. We got groceries, got clothes and other stuff. Had dinner and then came back. Was something supposed to happen?” She asked flatly.

 

“You're the writer, you tell me. A girl goes somewhere alone with a hot guy, what  _ should  _ happen?” She replied. 

 

“Shopping, would be my guess. If you're insinuating there should have been sex,  _ where? _ A crowded mall with cameras everywhere? Or perhaps  _ outside _ , where there are still a lot of people?” She sighed. 

 

“You're so dramatic. I  _ meant _ was there any… You know…  _ chemistry? _ Did you guys hold hands or kiss or  _ anything? _ ” She asked, as though she'd be completely disappointed if she hadn't. “Heard the others grumbling about how you two were flirting in French and everything!” 

 

Tyler brought a hand to her hip, the other kneading her brow seriously. “I was being conversational. Asked how he was and crud. About that though…” She fell silent for a time, unsure how to answer her questions. 

 

Her eyes went wide with surprise, her mouth opening slowly. “Oh my god. You  _ did! _ You kissed him, didn't you?”

 

“He kissed me. I think… I don't know, does it really matter?” She sighed. 

 

“Oh sweetie…” She sighed in a voice filled with pity. “Maybe you didn't get the memo. News flash Hun, kissing is just a half step below making out, which is awesome. Practically a national sport. Making out is great, I encourage you to do it. But seriously, that's a step towards entering the world of grown ups.” 

 

“I'm twenty years old, I'm plenty grown… I'm just… A late bloomer, I guess.” She mumbled. 

 

“I get it. Today was too much for you. Why don't you go take a nap. I'll stay over tonight, and Shane is already asleep in one of the guest rooms. We’ll work on this more in the morning.” She said. 

 

“What are you, my therapist now?” She complained. 

 

“I'm your friend. Which is better, because I don't charge.” She said. 

 

“I guess that's true enough.” Tyler agreed. 

 

Lifting her hand in a lazy attempt to wave good night, she shuffled down the hall to her room. The light was off, but she didn't need it to navigate the straight path to her bed. Tossing her shirt to the side on the way, she drew the covers back and sat down. Rolling to her stomach, she buried her hands under the pillow, nearly squealing out loud when her leg touched something far too warm and solid to be anything but someone in her bed. 

 

“It's only me, don't be afraid…” Arno whispered soothingly. 

 

“What are you doing in my room,  _ in my bed _ ?” She asked apprehensively. 

 

“I meant to stay in my room, but someone else is in there…” He replied. 

 

“Fuck, that's right. Shane usually sleeps in that room if he stays over. Probably passed out too…” She realized. 

 

“May I stay here tonight? I want to stay with you…” He asked. 

 

“I don't… I'm not…” She fumbled for the words, finally giving up. “I guess it's fine, but  _ only _ tonight…”

 

He squeezed her gently in a quick, tender hug. “Merci, ma lapine.” 

 

Biting her lip, she debated with herself as to whether or not to ask, deciding to go for it. “Why ‘rabbit’?” 

 

“It's what I think of when I look at you. You frighten so easily, like you worry I'm going to catch you. I find it charming.” He explained. 

 

Arno reached for her again, feeling the tension in her body, slowly fading when he drew her to his chest. “I'm not going to eat you, you're shivering, I want to keep you warm.” 

 

It took time, but she trusted him not to do anything more. Exhaling slowly, she turned so her back was to him, letting him snuggle against her. It did feel nicer than she expected, and like this, the chill of the night disappeared rather quickly. 

 

“Good night, Arno…” She whispered, worried he might already be sleeping. 

 

“Good night.” He murmured sleepily. 

 

His head came to rest against hers, and it wasn't much longer before he fell asleep, his breathing growing faint, but steady. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her back, and it was strangely comforting. Still, this close to him, for as exhausted as she was, it was much harder to fall asleep though it did eventually claim her too. 


	5. Things Always Happen In Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a writer, Tyler should have realized things always happen in chapter five...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll try to do this as a choose your own romance kind of thing. A few chapters for each character, maybe. I'll see what happens.

Early the next morning, Tyler slid out of bed with a groan, blindly stumbling towards the bathroom. She scraped a hand in her hair, ruffling it up slightly, barely registering the light was on. Arno froze, staring at her blankly, as if waiting for her to turn around and go the other way. Realizing what she'd walked in on, she quickly spin on her heel, mumbling a quick, stammered apology before retreating back to the bed. Burying her head under the pillow, she closed her eyes as if that might make a difference, like she was still sleeping. Not long after, Arno returned, the bed sinking on the opposite side. 

 

“Bathroom is free, if you needed it?” He said. 

 

She raised a hand, her thumb up. “Nope. I'm good.” 

 

His hand moved to rest between her shoulders, concerned about what she must be thinking. Saying anything further about it might only embarrass her, but it had to be said. 

 

“It's nothing to be nervous about. Are you alright?” He asked. 

 

“Yea, fine. I'm… I'm good. No need to worry about me.” She muttered, still stuck under the pillow. 

 

“You don't…?” He wondered. 

 

Pulling her head back finally, he could see how red her face was, unable to look at him directly. There was something very different about her that kept his attention completely on her, and he still couldn't figure out what it was. 

 

“No… I don't feel the need to… Is that weird?” She asked. 

 

“Not at all.” He quickly disagreed. 

 

His arms circled her gently, resting his head on her shoulder, stubble scraping the curve of her neck. She quivered faintly, but didn't complain. 

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

 

Tyler closed her eyes, nodding slowly in response. It wasn't that she couldn't find the words, so much as saying it out loud felt like making herself far too vulnerable. Like admitting there was a way to cause her pain. Arno trailed soft, open mouthed kisses down the nape of her neck, nipping at her skin lightly. She squirmed in his embrace, a quiet whine hanging low in her throat. Her head dropped to her chest, exposing the full span of her neck to him. His fingers slid upward, always slow so she could tell him not to go any further, offering time to adjust to his touch. Sliding under the band of her bra, his fingertips delicately circled her breast, then higher to her stiffening nipple. 

 

“Do you like it?” He whispered. 

 

“I...mhm…” She managed, biting her lip. 

 

“Shall I continue?” He asked, his tongue drawing her earlobe between his lips, teeth scraping slowly against it. “Or would you prefer I stop here?” 

 

His touch sent tingles sparking through, sharply pooling in her stomach, a feeling she was unfamiliar with. Wetting her lips nervously, she relented to him, her voice weakening steadily. 

 

“I'm afraid…” She admitted. “But… It also feels nice…” 

 

His left hand inched down her stomach, lightly swirling over her thighs, not yet venturing under her clothes. He leaned in closer, planting kisses across her jaw, seeking out her lips. Several feathery kisses later, his hand loosely clasped the apex of her  thighs, that same reassuring smile greeting her. 

 

“Are you afraid I'm not going to like you anymore? Or is it more that it will hurt that scares you?” He asked. 

 

“Both.” She mumbled guiltily. 

 

“I can promise you, this won't change what I think of you. We can go slowly. You said you trust me, trust that I wouldn't hurt you.” He urged her. 

 

Tyler said nothing, but the way she began to relax into him said enough. His hands came back, unhooking her bra, nipping and kissing along her neck and down between her shoulders. He pressed against her, letting her feel the heat of his growing arousal. Again, his hand went lower, this time under her clothes. His fingers slipped between her folds, teasingly trailing against her before circling her bud. Her hips jolted against his hand and she whimpered. Pressing against it lightly, at first, he steadily added pressure. Arno could feel her body awakening just for him, growing hot and wet under his care. Shifting her to lie back, he moved over her. Lips closing around her nipple, he bit lightly, soothing it. She was letting him do this, despite her anxieties, he could ignore his urges and take his time. Tyler brought her hand into her hair, tugging at the rogue locks, torn between watching him and being unable to. Pressing a single digit in, she quivered, still too tense to accommodate much more. Working into her, he tested the waters, adding another before she reached a hand down, nervousness written on her face. 

 

“It...it's too much, that feels uncomfortable…” She told him. He kissed upward between her breasts, landing on her lips again, lavishing her with quick, affectionate smacks. 

 

“Your body must be prepared for something bigger than my fingers, ma beauté. It hurts, I know, but it won't be so for long. I will stop if you wish me to, but I want you to know how good it can be…” He assured her. 

 

She looked as though she was considering his words carefully, trying to weigh her options. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Marina’s voice cut through her thoughts, flashing between pride and disappointment. She let go of his hand, swallowing away her discomfort. He probed her slower then, taking his time before he spread his fingers, being as gentle as he could, hoping it would ease the ache. 

 

“Good girl, just a little more, alright?” He praised. 

 

His free hand worked to push her shorts down, hooking her panties with them. Getting them off, he slid down the bed a little further. Clenched in place, his wrist flexed, drawing her to her peak. She was beautiful, losing herself in such a way, so uncertain if it was right, her thighs shivering, hips twitching. When she settled, he raised her leg over his shoulder, leaning in, though again she stopped him. 

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, lowering to an awkward murmur. “It's…are you sure it's okay?” 

 

Arno chuckled at her innocence, nodding once. “Let me show you. I think you’ll enjoy this.” 

 

Adding a third finger now that she was more lubricated, his tongue pressed against her, lips folding around her spot. Her head fell back against the pillows, her hand loosely grasping his hair. Unconsciously, she rocked against him, the feel of his stubble contrasting the heat of his lips and tongue, and the pressure of his fingers filling her. His tongue pressed against her harder, bringing her back to that edge far quicker than she thought possible. Arno pulled his fingers away, replacing them with his mouth, trying not to miss any, knowing what she must look like. Someone as shy as her, surely her face was completely red at the thought of him doing such a thing. Coming back up, he grinned, admiring the look on her flushed face a little longer, his hands absently delving down to unbutton his pants. He pushed them down past his hips, not tearing his gaze away from her. Reaching for her hand, he brought it to curl his length. Tyler glanced down, though she quickly looked away. It felt hard to the touch, but wrapped in velvet, somehow soft and smooth at the same time. She stroked him as though trying to memorize the way it felt, eliciting a pleasured  groan from him as she did. He brought her hand back, slipping his fingers between hers, tugging his legs free from his clothes, his shirt long abandoned as the morning got too warm. Bringing his lips to hover by her ear, he spoke sweetly to her. 

 

“Puis-je, mon cher?” He sighed. 

 

Her dark eyes closed, breathing out a relaxed sigh. Nodding, she spoke, in case he wasn't looking. 

 

“Oui, je suis prêt…” She mumbled. 

 

“ _ Very good, lapin.”  _ He praised at her reply. 

 

Spreading her legs, he positioned himself between them, his hold shifting to her hips. 

 

“Hold onto me, I know you won't like this part, not at first…” He warned. 

 

Tyler grasped his arms firmly, her brows lowering with concern. Arching against her slowly, she gasped when he managed the slightest entry. She wasn't tense, and yet it was a tighter fit than he anticipated. Inching into her cautiously, he stopped when she flinched, whining uncomfortably at the intrusion. 

 

“Ready?” He questioned. 

 

“I think so…” She said. 

 

Drawing back slowly, she took a breath. He bucked against her harder, enough to pass through her resistance. Her hands gripped his arms tightly, blunt nails digging in, her teeth gritted. Her breathing grew shallow, waiting until it steadied before he began to move again. Slipping in fully, he angled slightly as he set his pace. Tyler moaned softly, her cries growing more frequent, though she took care to keep them quiet. Bending down, he trailed kisses along her neck, biting, though not hard enough to mark her skin. She was a sweet thing, not yet comfortable enough for him to mark her just yet. She wouldn't want that kind of attention, if he guessed, it was her friend's curiosity she worried about most. Her body was wonderfully responsive, already threatening another orgasm. He guessed he might manage yet another beyond that before he could no longer hold back. He maintained his easy pace, deciding not to overwhelm her just yet. Her cries grew more urgent, arching up against him as she fell apart in his care, gasping a touch louder, her hands wandering up to his chest. The way she squeezed him felt good, begging him to give in. Her muscles  shook with the forceful aftershocks, one more would be pushing her to her limits, but it would hardly be said that her first time wouldn't be memorable enough. He kissed her again, harder this time, his tongue finding entry to wrestle with hers. Arno rocked against her harder now, faster, swallowing her ecstatic moans like water, returning them in kind with heavy groans. Her fingers carded through his hair as if wordlessly begging him not to part from her again. Gripping her hips firmly, he countered his rhythm, bringing her against him faster. Mewling urgently against his lips, she surprised even him, tumbling fiercely into her end, her body shivering, jolting up with the intensity. Her walls pulsed around him and he growled, slowing to let her finish him. Stroking against him quickly, he pinned her to the bed with his weight, thumbs caressing the ridges of her hips when he came. Shuddering all over, he gave a few more lazy thrusts, drawing out one last thick burst. Their mixed finish leaked around him, sliding free. Glancing down, he brought his palm up to cup her cheek, pulling away slowly. 

 

“Does it still hurt? You bled a little…” He murmured sympathetically. 

 

Lifting her head to try and look for herself, she couldn't. Her muscles too sore to sit up properly. She tilted her head to enjoy his touch a little longer. 

 

“It's a little sore, but I'll be alright.” She sighed. 

 

Arno moved to her side once more, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck lightly. 

 

“I'm still here. See? I told you I wouldn't dislike you after.” He said. 

 

Tyler snuggled into his embrace, closing her eyes. She felt exhausted, although it was still very early by the clock on the dresser. 

 

“Stay with me?” She asked. “I think I need more sleep… Don't go…” 

 

Arno laughed at that, rubbing her stomach gently. “I won't leave. Get some rest, ma petit lapin…”

 

Tyler nodded weakly, feeling for the blanket, pulling it up around them, her head far too heavy on the pillow. Definitely not how she expected her morning to go, but she guessed in a sense, she  _ had _ said this was what she wanted. It was a lie to say it had never crossed her mind, while they were still characters on the screen, now that they were here, it was possible, and until now, she'd been far too shy to consider. Now she had an entirely new set of questions and thoughts racing in her mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Freshly dressed after her shower, Tyler wandered out to get the mail. Cradling the stack, she grabbed her laptop on the way back to her room. It was still morning, and nothing said luxury to her like working in bed. She stretched out, opening her letters while she waited for her screen to change. When it did, she dropped the rest to her side. The door opened, and Shane wandered in, grinning sheepishly.

“Here ya go sweets. One apology breakfast, just the way you like it.” He said.

“Apology, what did you do?” She asked suspiciously.

“This’ for passing out without visiting last night. No idea what I was even drinking but I swear it knocked me on my cute ass.” He admitted.

Shane stretched out next to her after she took the tray. Settling his head on her shoulder, he looked up briefly before turning his attention back to the screen.

“Whatcha working on?” He began, shaking his head when he read through the first paragraphs of the chapter she was working on. “Oh, no baby girl, that's not going to work.”

Throwing a hand up, she frowned. “Why not?”

He gestured for her to put the tray down, springing up from the bed. He pulled her to her feet, pointing to the wall. He towered over her, at least it felt that way, waiting for her to lean against it.

“Don't mind the reach, hun.” He said.

“I never do.” She shrugged.

Shane lifted her, his hands resting on her knees. Her palms flattened against the wall nervously, being this far off the ground made her worry about being dropped. She still didn't understand the problem.

“See, you got this guy at about my height, right? But you got her closer to yours. Never mind that this dude probably doesn't have guns like these, doesn't matter if he's what… Fuckin’ Mr. Universe, angled like this, there's no way he could hold her up and reach with no problems. Simple calculations, the height difference means he'd have to really work to get it in, and in the meantime, she's gonna slip. Assuming it did work out, it's at best going to be more uncomfortable than anything.” He explained.

Tyler laughed at the way he said it. “Fucking Mr Universe, huh? That a dream of yours?” She joked.

“Ew. No. Too much muscle. I like my men a bit softer.” He groaned.

The door opened, and Arno wandered back in, twisting the button on his cuffs back into place.

“Sorry for the intrusion, cherié. I forgot my…” He stopped, glancing between the two, his expression hard to read. “Have I interrupted something? Wait… Is he hurting you?”

Arno growled, crossing the room quickly. Prepared to intervene if he was causing trouble.

Shane took notice immediately, lowering her to the ground. Turning to face him properly, he grinned broadly.

“Mm. Who's your friend? This is what I mean. He's gorgeous.” He praised.

Arno looked to her for help, unsure what to make of the situation now.

“Arno, this is my friend Shane. Shane, Arno. It's alright, I'm fine. He likes men, he was critiquing my work. Apparently, it wasn't probable.” She sighed.

“Not possible.” He maintained. “Seriously. I get it. If you need advice on things like that, you can ask me. Contrary to what Mar might say, you don't have to have sex to figure it out.”

Arno laughed at that, unable to hold it back. Shane eyed him curiously, taking note of the sudden blush rising in her cheeks. He brought a hand to his mouth, almost shocked.

“You...he…I had no idea!” He gasped. “I… Do I congratulate you, or… Should I go? I'm not even sure what to say.”

Thoroughly embarrassed, she gently pushed Shane towards the door, thanking him for the breakfast before closing the door. Opening it again quickly, she bowed her head anxiously.

“Please don't tell Marina…” She mumbled.

“Promise. Enjoy your morning, sweets.” He said, excusing himself.

“I'm sorry, I misunderstood the situation.” Arno murmured.

Tyler sat back down, reaching for her waffles. Settling her laptop lower on her legs, she sighed, deleting what she had written.

“It's alright, I appreciate the concern.” She said. “You said you forgot something?”

“Ah! Yes. I left my shirt in here, I think. Are you not coming out?” He asked.

“Not just yet. I wanted to work a little while I still had fresh ideas in my head first.” She said.

Interested, he sat by her, hands folded on his lap. Tyler offered the plate to him, holding out her fork in offering. He leaned in to take a bite, mildly surprised she hadn't seemed nervous about it. Perhaps this was a different side of her. Work and natural versions of her were completely different? She reached into her stand, pulling out a pair of glasses with slim black rectangular frames, slipping them on.

“What are you writing?” He asked.

“It's a fantasy romance, or at least… It's supposed to be. I can't seem to get it just right. I've done a lot of research, it almost always seems like they have sex before they fall in love, and yet…” She sighed, taking a sip of her tea. “I can't get any of it right. Nevermind the impossibility of the way I had it, I'm not sure how people realize they're in love. It just… Feels wrong, like I'm missing something that doesn't seem so mechanical.”

Gesturing to her laptop, he smiled warmly. “May I?”

“Sure. I'd be interested to know what you think so far.” She said.

Arno started from the beginning, his fingertips gently stroking circles against her knee. She busied herself with finishing her breakfast, staying quiet so he could focus better. She resumed her place with her mail, reading through an assortment of receipts, fan letters and increasingly agitated letters from her publicist. She'd neglected to inform her that she was working on a new project, and that it was nothing like her previous works. Surely she'd have a heart attack. She was expecting news on a side work involving her trilogy, or a surprise fourth installment. No way in hell she wanted to dredge that back up.

“I see your problem here.” He finally said. “It is a bit strange.

“Oh? Where is it?” She asked, leaning closer to try to find the error.

Arno ran his fingers through her hair, drawing her closer, his quiet words vibrating against her lips before he closed the gap, kissing her deeply.

“Here…” He whispered.

Her eyes slid shut, cheeks growing warm at the contact. Her heart beat faster, almost disappointed when he broke the kiss, brushing his thumb across her lower lip slowly.

“See? Even for all your shyness, this feels natural, right?” He observed.

“Y-yea, of course.” She stammered, trying to sound sure of her answer.

“It should flow like this. Love is…” He stopped,

Tyler frowned. The whole time she'd been worried he'd hurt her, completely forgetting that he'd had his fair share of pain already.

“I'm sorry…” She said, unsure what else to say.

“Don't be. I want you to believe me. I really enjoy spending time with you. I don't want to spoil that with unpleasant things.” He said.

His fingers lingered on her neck, bringing her back for another kiss, light and gentle, though her response to him prompted him to deepen it, almost hungry in the growing intensity. Her hands gently grasped the front of his shirt, he felt her trembling, just a little. Letting up, she caught her breath, her eyes fixed on his. She chuckled nervously, licking her lips slowly.

“You took my breath away…” She said.

“Yes, that's it!” He said suddenly.

“Huh? What's it?” She asked.

“It should feel like that. Love, I mean. Imagine that when you're working. Less automatic, and more passionate…” He told her.

“I think I'm not as prepared to work today as I thought…” She groaned in defeat. “Clearly I need to try and figure out how to put that into words.”

“You can do it, I know you can.” He said encouragingly.

“Merci, Arno…” She said, offering a weak smile.

She distracted herself opening the last letter. She sighed, sweeping her hand through her hair. This was probably to be expected, but she hated making appearances. The last had been at the request of her aunt, asking her to speak at the university she taught at. This time, it was from her father, he was remarrying in two week’s time, and he wanted her to write a nice speech, to give a toast at the wedding. She dropped the letter, staring out the window. She loved her father, but she had never intended to go in the first place, still upset about the divorce in the first place. Arno watched her reaction curiously, knowing he shouldn't. He reached for the letter, reading it, the response making more sense now.

“You should go.” He said.

“I don't feel like it.” She grunted.

“He's your father, you only get one. You’ll regret not going eventually…” He told her.

Tyler looked at the letter again, hissing out a slow breath. Kneading the back of her neck like it hurt, she gave in. “Come with me. I don't know if I can handle it alone.”

“You want me with you, ma lapine?” He questioned.

She said nothing, nodding her confirmation to him. He closed the laptop, setting it aside. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her down next to him. She laid her head on his chest, content to listen to the steady beating of his heart. His hands wandered comfortingly along her back, slowly chasing away her bad mood. Relaxed in his hold, he pressed a kiss to her brow.

“As pleasant as this is, you should make an appearance. Before your friend imagines something scandalous is happening in here.” He joked.

“She probably already has an entire scenario imagined.” She said. “I suppose you're right. I should at least figure out what to make for dinner tonight. With Vilkas here, Marina isn't likely to go anywhere until she has to work. Could be a few days, good thing we're close. Impossible for her to wear put her welcome.”

“You must be very close, you seem so different and yet you get along so well.” He said fondly.

“Yes, we could almost be sisters. We worked at the same place for a while, and then we just started hanging out. We’ve been best friends since way before then. We've always gone to the same schools.” She said with a small laugh. “I wonder if she's willing to keep the others busy for a day or two?”

“I'm sure she will.” He replied.

“Nothing I can do but ask, I suppose.” She sighed. “Might have to bribe her.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The day had arrived for them to leave, seated on a plane to Honolulu. Unable to bring her laptop on this flight, she settled for a leather bound notebook and her favorite tools of the trade, a pencil that had somehow lasted years and a black pen that had a single white gem decorating the clip, a gift from her mother. Now that she thought about it, that pencil should have been done years ago, but she couldn't so much as recall ever having to sharpen it. That was some strange luck. Arno spoke quietly to her, and she put them back, untouched.

“What's he like? Your father. I want to make a good impression.” He whispered.

“He's very kind. I remember him taking very good care of me. I think he was sad I wasn't a son, so we used to play ball in the yard after school. We were somewhat poor, and he was busy with work. He would invent the most interesting things, and go on long trips to peddle them to companies.” She said. Laughing, she smiled in a way he'd never witnessed, a full beam that reached her eyes. “He named me. My mother said a girl should have a good, strong name, not a boy’s name, but he insisted, and she gave in, on the condition I have a proper middle name.”

“Oh? And what is it?” He wondered.

“Charla.” She said.

“I like it.” He decided. “Tyler Charla Marchand. It's a good name.”

“Anyway, if you want to make a good impression, you're off to a fine start. He likes warm, polite, friendly people. I'd say you have nothing to worry about.” Tyler sighed. “I know very little about this woman, nor do I care. I'll be civil, but I don't have to like it.”

Arno said nothing, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Pointing out the window, she gasped. The islands were in view outside, and it was nothing like seeing pictures online. She had to give him credit, he picked a fine place for a wedding, breathtaking even fell short of an apt description. Not long after, the plane began its descent, landing with a heavy thump on the runway. A while more, and they were getting out of the car at the hotel. It was obvious this would be a big, elaborate affair, the lobby decorated, an event room booked, indicated by a big sign in front of the double doors. Tyler headed for the reception desk to check in, signing her name and taking the keycard when she heard it.

“There’s my little girl. Would you believe I worried you wouldn't show?” He said.

Opting not to admit she intended to miss it, she turned, stepping closer to accept a tight hug. “Wouldn't miss it, papa.”

He seemed to notice Arno when he let her go, a wide grin on his face. “You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. Well? Go on, introduce me.”

Her face turned a bright pink. She didn't want to correct him by saying they weren't exactly a couple, but Arno saved her the trouble, holding out his hand. Her father shook it happily.

“Heureux de vous recontrer, Monsieur. Je m’apelle Arno. J’espère bien faire votre fille. Vraiment, elle est une femme merveilluse.” He told him.

He looked at him seriously, his expression one of near wonder when he looked to her. Nodding his head slowly, he clasped his hands around his gratefully.

“Arno, prends bien soin d’elle. C’est ma plus grande joie.” He replied.

“I like him. Don't let him get away, alright?” He said with a laugh.

“O-of course, papa.” She mumbled.

Whether he was trying to play the part or not, he returned to her side, his arm draped almost lovingly around her shoulders. He bowed his head slightly, looking apologetic.

“Forgive us, the flight was long, and we would like to rest a bit before the ceremony.” He said.

“I understand. Please, get some rest. I'd like it if you'd both join me for dinner tonight. Just the three of us?” He suggested.

“We will be there.” Arno told him.

“Wonderful. I'll see you later tonight.” He said.

Arno helped her find the room, the numbers marked on signs that were a bit confusing at first. She swiped the card, opening the door. The room was far larger than she expected, though it was a standard room, it felt almost like a room fit for a princess. Draped over the counter was a fine dress, a pair of heels resting on top. Presumably, someone had it sent up ahead of their arrival. Arno was set, she made sure to take him for a  
fitting before they left. Tyler wasted no time, falling into the bed with a muffled groan, face buried in the pillow. He sprawled out beside her, pulling her into his arms. Holding her waist, he kissed the back of her neck softly. She squirmed in his embrace, huffing out a slow breath.

“Ahh! That feels strange…” She sighed.

“I see…then… What if I do this?” He asked.

He bit gently, sweeping his tongue against the spot. Not yet satisfied, he sucked lightly, not enough to leave a mark, but more than enough to tease. She cringed, moaning at the attention. Goosebumps broke out along her body, her face lighting up brightly. Bringing a hand up to check, he ghosted his fingers up against her chest, her nipples rose to stiff peaks, felt prominently through her shirt.

“As I suspected, it turns you on when I kiss you here, doesn't it?” He purred.

Hiding her face in her hands, she refused to answer. Still so easy to embarrass, it was adorable. Her reactions were amusing and fun. As ever, he was prepared to stop if she said it was too much, though she didn't seem to mind, aside from her shyness.

“Ma lapine, do you want to?” He asked, kissing her shoulder gently.

Tyler shook her head, biting her lip. “We don't have that much time… Not with dinner is soon, I should shower and change at least…”

Arno massaged her hips firmly, nibbling the lobe of her ear softly. “We don't need much time.”

“Last time…” She began.

“I took my time with you, my dear. It need not always take so long. Think of it… As research, yes? For your book.” He said. “Will you let me show you?”

She pressed her fingers together uncertainly, thinking about it. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention, it was just too vulnerable for her to rush into. Then again, he certainly had her curiosity piqued. The one experience she'd had with him, it felt like it went by quickly, but the clock said otherwise, a portion of the morning spent on the receiving end of his care. He said it wouldn't take long.

“How long is not long?” She asked quietly.

Arno pressed against her, his fingers slipping under her jeans. Her panties were already wet. She swallowed nervously, but said nothing.

“Not long.” He repeated. “Perhaps fifteen minutes?”

“That's alright then…” She mumbled.

He was careful with her, swore he'd stop if she didn't want it, and she believed him. His hands came up slowly, taking her shirt off in one steady motion. He paused to appreciate her bare skin, though not for long, she wanted quick, he couldn't spend too much time admiring her. Arno turned her to face him, smacking kisses across her collarbone. He guided her hands to the edges of his shirt.

“Can you manage, cherié?”” He asked.

Tyler nodded, bringing it up slowly. Her moved as much as he needed to help her, though she didn't need it. Nodding down, her fingers fumbled with the button on his pants, pulling the zipper. Arno easily slipped the button free of hers, tugging them down past her hips. She had trouble deciding where to look, each place somehow making her turn a new shade of red. Kissing her brow, he met her gaze, a lopsided grin spreading over his face.

“You did well. I'll take it from here, alright?” He said. Seeing the shift in her expression, he shook his head. “Don't make that face, I'll be as patient as I need to be.”

Arno pulled her bottoms off, her panties not far behind. He got his pants off, a building pile of clothes pooling on the floor by the bed. No, asking that would definitely be too much, not this soon. He liked the faces she made, and that sliver of innocence she maintained even now. Completely the opposite of the friends she kept. He rolled over her carefully, bringing her legs to his waist.

“You're so beautiful, do you know that?” He asked, kissing her.

He pressed against her, wasting no time in establishing a fast pace. His fingers followed the curves and lines of her body, lingering delicately on her hips before sliding back to hold her ass. He angled her under him, raising her into his thrusts. His lips moved away from hers. Searing a path down her throat and over her shoulders. His breath tickled her skin, rough stubble scratching against her smoother skin. He let go, reaching to the narrow gap between them. His fingers pressing firmly against her clit. He circled her quickly, fixed intently on the sound of her gasping cries. Her hands curled at the back of his neck, shivering. Her legs locking around him tighter, a first look at her, unrestrained.

“Ma beauté, you're magnificent…” He groaned into her neck.

Peppering her with feverish kisses, feeling the way her hips twitched, rocking into him now. Her walls pulsed around him, urgently drawing him into a kiss, like she was afraid if she didn't, she might make too much noise. He pulled her tightly against him, spilling into her. Her legs loosened, slowly lowering back to the bed. She raked her fingers through his hair, let down at the moment. He slipped out, laying his head on her shoulder.

“Arno?” She asked quietly.

“Hm? What is it?” He wondered.

“What are you doing to me? I don't let people this close to me…” She mumbled.

“You're still afraid… I see.” He frowned a little at that revelation. “I'm still here. I mean the things I say. You're a very different kind of woman, and I find you fascinating.” Pausing, he closed his eyes in thought, reaching for her hand. “Why don't we try?”

“Try what?” She questioned.

“Being together. This world seems not to have a place for someone like me. You are what I know, you are what I have.” He said, a tinge of nervousness in his tone that she hadn't heard.

“I have to ask. If this world did have a place… That would always come first, would there even be a place for me then?” She asked.

“Such a strange question. I can't change the way it is. I'm here, you're here. There's no need to ask what if.” He told her.

“If you're really serious… I don't see the harm in giving it a chance.” She sighed.

“You have made me very happy, lapin.” He said. “Come, let's get washed up. Would you care to take a walk after dinner?”

“I've never been here before, I'd love to look around. It's exciting, like an adventure!” She chirped.

Her eyes lit up, turning to stare out the window. Truly, it felt like there was something exciting and mystical about this place...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Tyler's father starts to make her wonder about her life, but is it real, or illusion?

Tyler grimaced, sitting across from her father. He seemed to want to talk all about his wife-to-be. It was a challenge not to get up in the middle of the appetizers and walk off. She might have, had Arno not reached for her hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. Sensing her discomfort, he attempted to redirect the conversation. 

 

“Forgive me if this isn't a good subject, but what is her mother like?” He asked. 

 

He slouched back in his seat, adjusting his cuffs in thought. He poured a glass of champagne, filling another before sliding one across the table to her. Arno took the glass he offered him after. Tyler shook her head, about to refuse, but he waved his hand. 

 

“This is a special occasion, I insist.” He said. 

 

She shrugged, taking a sip, her nose wrinkling slightly with a giggle. 

 

“It tickles my nose!” She observed gleefully. 

 

Sighing, he finally seemed prepared to address the subject. 

 

“She's a lovely woman, bright as the sun. Great sense of humor, but so headstrong at times. Cliona is as ever, an amazing woman. You know, we tried like hell to have a child, and the doctors, no matter how many we went to, they swore she would never have any. I wanted to call her Mikey, after Michelangelo, but… Headstrong, I tell you!” He laughed, thought his expression turned serious after a time. “Strange things have always happened around her. Things that just didn't seem  _ normal _ . It was fine for a while, but eventually it just put too much of a strain on us, we began to fight all the time…”

 

Arno casually glanced over to her, taking note of the sudden nervous tension in her fingertips, white with pressure as she set the glass down. Her tongue slipped out a bit to wet her lips, and he could see the gears of thought turning wildly in her head. 

 

“Papa, what kind of strange things do you mean?” She asked, cleverly masking her concern. 

 

“Oh… At first it was just a story here or there, you got your artistic side from her. She once told me her father was a king. That she could make miracles happen just by thinking of them hard enough. She claimed  _ you _ were magic, that spirits had woven you from her dreams and wishes. Started to say that wicked things were after her, and she'd never believe me when I said they just weren't real, that nothing was after her…” He frowned, though it was replaced with a slight smile when the main course arrived. “I'm told she's just very open to suggestion, that perhaps she read a book or saw a movie and convinced herself it was real.” 

 

“I see. I didn't mean to bring it up.” She mumbled. “What were you saying before? About...I'm sorry, I don't remember her name.” 

 

“Lena.” He said. “I was saying that I've never met a woman as irresistible as she is. Something about her that just calls your focus to her…” 

 

Arno could see she was completely distracted, offering almost mechanical replies of “Yeah” “Oh, really?” And “Ah, I see.”over the remainder of dinner, her attention snapping back when dessert arrived. He was beginning to realize she had a fondness for sweet things. She focused intently on the strange cake until her father spoke again, fighting not to choke suddenly. 

 

“We’ve talked enough about me. What about you? Will it be long before there's a wedding in your future? How about children? I'm getting to be an old man here, I want to spoil my grandchildren before I'm too old to teach them how to play baseball.” He said. 

 

Tyler struggled to catch her breath, unsure how to even begin to consider the question properly, let alone come up with an answer. Arno cast an almost devious grin in her direction, one that made her feel concerned. 

 

“Oh, you might. I'm not going to give someone else a chance to take her from me. I'm a lucky man.” He laughed. “I wouldn't doubt children are in our future as well. How many are you thinking?” 

 

“At least two.” He answered without hesitation as if he'd been considering that very question for a while. “Maybe a grandson, wouldn't that be great?” 

 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, like they were about to join forces to plot out her future like the old days. Minus the goats and gifts of land, presumably. Part of her wondered when that was going to enter the discussion.

 

“I never asked, what do you do?” He wondered. 

 

Tyler froze, silently hoping he wouldn't tell him what he  _ really _ did. She shouldn't have doubted him, he took a sip, reclining against the back of his chair. 

 

“I don't have a career yet, right now, I'm just doing what I can.” He said. 

 

“I see, I was that way myself. I can see you're doing fine. Whatever anyone else says, love is enough. The rest will sort itself out.” He said. 

 

He smiled at the sentiment, his hand leaving hers to sweep through her hair slowly.

 

“Is that your blessing, Mr. Marchand?” He asked with a quiet chuckle. 

 

“Absolutely.” He agreed. Finishing his glass, he beamed proudly. “A son-in-law. That's not a bad wedding gift.” 

 

_ Fuck _ was he ever going to be disappointed if he discovered the truth. Forcing a smile, she brought her head to rest on his shoulder for a moment, her stomach in knots. 

 

“Well, you know. What do you get the man who has everything?” She said, hoping it sounded as genuine out loud as she meant it to. 

 

He checked his watch, his eyes widening. “Ah, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to be getting back. Thank you for the wonderful evening. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?” 

 

“Of course. Just… Happy to be here…” She said. 

 

When he was safely out of earshot, she frowned. Her brows lowered anxiously. “Arno… I… We never even discussed…” 

 

“Relax, mon trésor… I only wanted to put him at ease.” He assured her, his expression turning almost worried for a moment. “Not that I  _ wouldn't  _ marry you, and I wouldn't be upset about children...it's just that…” 

 

It was the first time she'd seen  _ him _ react that way. She giggled, the face he made making it all the more humorous to her. 

 

“I understand.” She said. 

 

Looking around, he snuck a quick kiss. He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. “Still want to take that walk?” 

 

“I haven't lost my sense of adventure that quickly.” She said eagerly. “I can't wait to see everything.”

 

“I hope it lives up to your imagination.” He said warmly. 

 

They walked for a short time before stopping by the beach, taking a seat so she could watch the small waves threatening to touch her toes, now bare, sandals cast to the side a few feet away. Arno propped his elbows on his knees, chin resting against his palms. It was something else, though he was betting she'd wanted to see something more magical. 

 

“What was it that made you react so strangely?” He asked finally. 

 

“Lena.” She said absently. 

 

“You can't let her spoil your time with your father…” He replied calmly. 

 

“You don't understand.  _ Lena _ .” She repeated again. “Lena is the name of one of the villains in the first book I wrote. I looked it up. I always do, I chose the name specifically.  _ My _ Lena was a witch, one who had the power to bend people to her will. Do you remember  _ how _ he described her? ‘Irresistible’ ‘something about her that calls your focus to her’? It's the  _ same _ .” 

 

It sounded like the sort of thing her father said about her mother. The only problem with mentioning that was him. Not just him, but he was a part of it. How was he here, if not for her being able to somehow make impossible things happen?” 

 

“I want to ask… What happened before we arrived?” He wondered. 

 

Tyler tipped her head in thought, trying to recall her memories of that night. She could picture it vividly if she thought deeply enough, shrugging. 

 

“I was trying to work, and I…” She blushed, staring intently at the sand. “I was talking to my drawings, like a damned fool.” 

 

“That's all? Was there more?” He pressed.

 

“I made a wish. I wished all of you were real…” She mumbled guiltily. 

 

“Then… We just showed up in the morning?” He asked. 

 

Tyler nodded, opting to leave out the part about how she had grown quite fond of them, loved them in a sense, enough to want to capture them on paper in the first place, or how she briefly envisioned a world in which she might… No, it was no good, thinking of that now. Part of her worried he could read her thoughts exactly, and she didn't want him realizing  _ that _ .

 

She pushed herself to stand, lazily shuffling through the sand to grab her sandals. Arno moved to join her, reaching for her hand when she shuffled them to one side. 

 

“I don't know. Maybe it  _ is _ crazy. Let's just enjoy the rest of our walk. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know. This night is too beautiful to waste with deep thinking. I'd rather remember it just as it is.” She sighed. 

 

“I don't think you are. You're right, for now, I'm content to enjoy your company, just you and me...together in a place we’ve never been.” He said. “Though the night and this island pale in comparison to you.” 

 

She made a noise in the back of her throat, looking away. He knew she was blushing at the comment, and didn't want him to see how easily he could gain such a reaction. He already knew very well, but for her sake, he opted not to tell her that much. 


	9. Chapter 9

Arno woke up, expecting to be the first awake, as he usually seemed to be. Tyler was already up, talking on her phone. She looked distraught, like something unpleasant had happened. He didn't want to interrupt her call, waiting patiently in a chair across from her.

“I understand. Of course, goodbye, mom.” She said.

Hanging up, she tossed it lightly to the pillow, the closest soft surface she could find. She'd been up for over an hour already, asking questions and it had led to quite the unexpected conversation. One that went back over twenty years, and longer still besides.

“Is everything alright?” He asked tentatively.

“I'm not sure. Things are about to get very strange, it seems.” She mumbled.

Seemingly deviating from the subject, she folded her hands in her lap. “Cliona, do you know that story?”

“No, should I?” He wondered.

“The short version is that Cliona is a goddess who fell in love with a mortal.” She said. “My mother explained the problem with that. She said apples and oranges are both fruit, but they can't ever truly mix. Or… A dog and a horse are similar enough, but there can't be a dog-horse offspring. A divine being and a mortal could never have children, not on their own.”

“Have I missed something?” He asked, puzzled by the topic.

“She said for it to happen, something with the power to bridge that difference, or someone, would have to intervene.” She clarified.

“What your father said about her not being able to have children…he said that she mentioned spirits made you from a dream..” He realized. “You think that's really the case?”

“I'm not sure. I guess… I just wanted to ask why. I can't picture myself as some kind of demigoddess. It's silly.”she said dismissively.

That hardly looked like the end of it, there was an edge of that familiar tension in her body, a look of concern plain on her face. He moved closer, surprised when she leaned in.

“It's strange for me to want to protect you. I'm not nearly as qualified as you are. Still, maybe I'm wrong and Lena is really just a special woman. I don't like leaving things to chance…” She explained almost guiltily.

“I don't understand, cherié…” He told her.

“I don't either. I hope this works anyway…” She sighed.

Her hands reached to hold him steady, leaning closer, her lips brushing his softly, the barest of contact, like she was afraid to be anything but gentle with him. When she pulled away, he swore he heard her whispering an anxious request that she not be wrong about what she was doing.

“Arno I…” She began, losing her nerve.

“What is it, you can tell me anything…” He assured her.

“I love you.” She mumbled quickly, coming out almost as one word the way she said it.

He hadn't expected that, almost stunned by the sudden confession. Far from being put off, if that was her worry, he was almost thrilled to hear it. Threading his fingers in her hair, he drew her back again, kissing her firmly, tilting into it, gently pressing her lips apart to let his tongue in, easing her down to rest on his lap to deepen his exploration. Breaking it when he left her breathless, he smiled at the way her eyes slowly opened, meeting his calm gaze.

“Je t’aime aussi, mon trésor…” He replied.

Tyler hissed out a slow, relieved breath, laying her head on his shoulder like it had sapped all her energy just managing to tell him as much. The truth was somewhat less an urgent desire to tell him, and more a certain type of protection. If that woman was who she believed she was, Arno was in danger. Ditching out on the wedding wasn't an option, not if she didn't want him to remind her that she'd come to regret it. A temptress was a danger to men, but she could do nothing for anyone else. Arno, at least, she could help. She knew every word of her books almost by heart, having read them dozens of times between editing and the final copy. Lena’s downfall came in the form of an elven mage who wove a special spell into an arrow. She was no assassin, and neither did the woman in her books die. She had no arrow, and whether she had a spell or she really was losing it, she did have a way to fix this. She carefully moved off Arno’s lap, retreating the the fine oak desk across the room. She rummaged through the drawer, producing the notepad that seemed to be a staple in every room.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

“My father wanted me to give a toast. I have to write it before the ceremony. I want it to be unforgettable, this is a special day, after all.” She said seriously.

She stretched out on the bed, reaching to the floor for her bag, grabbing her pen and the case that held her glasses. Putting them on, she drew her knees up, scribbling away.

“You're full of surprises today. I'm sure your father will be pleased.” He said approvingly.

‘Not really. If this works, he’ll be pretty upset.’ She thought.

“I can be surprising if I have to be.” She muttered.

“That was never in doubt, you always manage to surprise me.” He told her.

“No joke. I'm even managing to surprise myself…” She sighed.

It wasn't difficult to twist the words from her story to fit the mood, though the more she thought about it, the less certain she became of what she expected to happen. Setting the finished piece to the side, she reached for the hotel guide, looking it over. Spa trips and the like weren't really to her taste. There'd be good at the reception, so no need to order. The room phone rang, and without thinking, she picked it up.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Is this Miss Marchand speaking?” The voice asked.

“Yes, may I help you?” She questioned.

“Yes, we found an earring, and we scoured the video, it seems you lost it last night. Should we send someone to bring it to you?” He asked.

Something borrowed. Perfect.

“Actually, I'd like to have it sent to my father's fiancées room please. If you could, send a note with it. I'd like it to say ‘something borrowed, fortonight.’” She said pleasantly.

“Of course. We’ll see that it's returned to you later on then.” The man told her.

“Yes, thank you very much. Have a fine evening, sir.” She said.

“What's that smirk for?” Arno asked when she hung up.

“Hm? Oh… Nothing really. I'm just beginning to think tonight is going to be very interesting after all. “ she replied.

In truth, she was beginning to warm up to the idea of being able to make things happen, this was just a test. Somewhere in her mind, there was a sort of satisfaction in believing she could spare her father a little misery. If it worked? What else could she do? It was a big if, but she was itching to discover what might be within her power. Still, it wasn't exactly something she was prepared to talk about freely, and the fear of being cast aside for thinking such things outweighed any sense of nervousness. Partly for that, and partly to distract him, she cocked her head, trying to seem like she was thinking about it first.

“Do you want to shower together? I want to look my best, in fact I was thinking I might even get my hair styled and my nails done if there's time for it.” She said.

Too girly for someone like her, not so much high maintenance like she assumed one had to be to get such things done, but it was something. Not only would it kill some time, but it might push any curiosity on the matter out of his mind.

“Oh? You want me to? I'm starting to like this day more and more. How could I say no to you?” He said flirtatiously.

“I'd imagine it wouldn't be very hard.” She laughed. Blushing, she glanced to the counter. “Honestly though, I'm anxious to see how you look in that suit.”

“In it?” He mused. “Here I was hoping you might prefer me out of it.”

“I know what you look like without it.” She pointed out.

“Well? What do you think, I'm curious to know…” He purred.

“Ah! Well, about that…” She began. She knew exactly what she thought of him naked, but putting it to words was difficult. “I like it… I mean you… Ahh… I think you're gorgeous.”

“Is that so? I'm flattered.” He said.

He crossed the room, bending to lip his arms under her shoulders and knees, lifting her easily. She gasped, curling her fingers at the nape of his neck.

“I won't drop you, cherié…” He whispered.

True to his word, he didn't drop her, setting her down gently in the bathroom, and only long enough for both to undress before he lifted her over the side of the bath, stepping in to join her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Arno stood to greet her when she arrived back in the room. Her hair was pinned up, falling in thick red waves down her back. Her nails were done in a tasteful pink, though they seemed to be troubling her. She kept looking at them in annoyance, trying to do even the simplest things with them on was a challenge. Tyler looked up from fussing over the acrylic nails, sucking in a slow breath. The tuxedo was a classic black, but it fit him perfectly, snug but not tight. He looked amazing, and it was difficult to hide what she thought of it, judging by the smirk on his face. He crossed the room, staring into her eyes, before his hands wandered to the front of her blouse, plucking the buttons free.

“Ah! N...not now, there's not enough time for this…” She mumbled.

“Hmm… What's going on in that pretty head of yours? I'm simply helping you undress, you still have to finish getting ready.” He laughed.

“I knew that.” She lied.

“So then… Perhaps it was meant to tease me?” He suggested, knowing she'd deny that.

She vehemently shook her head, instead falling silent, letting him assist since it would have taken far longer to manage on her own than if she stopped asking for trouble. Her clothes pooled at her feet, and he carefully pulled the dress from the protective plastic. Dipping his head down, he kissed the exposed tops of her breasts, amused by the way her face lit up.

“Arno!” She gasped in protest.

“I couldn't help myself.” He said with a shrug. “Arms up, my sweet.”

She raised her arms at his word, and then she was lost in the layers of fabric for a short time before he got it pulled into place, brushing back a few misplaced strands of hair from her face. Circling to her back, he gently pulled the lacing built into the back snugly, not too tight. He'd never seen her in a dress, and this one did all the right things for her, hugging her curves perfectly, stopping at her calves, long enough to leave a little curiosity, but leaving enough to suggest. The cut was not one she would have picked for herself, he was sure of it. The color was a flattering tone that complimented her skin well. She bent, grabbing up the heels that went with it. Stripping into them, she managed a few steps before reaching to hold his arm for support. It was becoming obvious she'd never worn them before.

“Jeez. I swear I'm like the worst at being a girl.” She grumbled to herself. “Guess I'm just glad papa didn't just outright call me the ‘best man’ “

“I like you as you are. I think your friends do too.” He said simply.

She rolled her eyes at the comment, but he could see a small smile forming, and a faint blush sweeping her cheeks. He placed a hand over her arm, letting her lead the way. Left alone, he was sure she'd fall and hurt herself, judging by the way her feet wobbled unsteadily. Taking the elevator down to the lobby, it was a short walk to reach the room. Her father was waiting at the door to greet her, though he seemed a little different in demeanor. It was already odid to want a speech  
before the wedding, but he seemed jittery.

“Papa, could it be that you're nervous?” She joked.

“Actually, a little. What if she decides not to go through with this?” He muttered.

“Then she would be a fool. You're a great catch.” She assured him.

“I hope you're right.” He sighed, kneading his brow with his palm. “Anyway, let's get you and Arno seated. I hear there are a few people excited to see you again, your aunt, for one.”

“Not aunt Catrine?” She groaned.

“The very same.” He said.

“I forgot something in the room.” She mumbled, turning before her father took hold of her arm, Arno holding the other.

“No you didn't. Stay, please?” Arno asked.

“But… She's so…” She groaned , giving in. “ _Fine_.”

Trying not to look like she wasn't absolutely thrilled to be there, she took her seat with a bright smile, forced though it was. The meal was ready before everyone arrived, and while it looked amazing, she had long since lost her appetite. She scanned the room, trying to notice anything out of the ordinary. The bride to be was not the only suspect thing in the room, though it was worth noting she looked exactly like the Lena in the book, from the picture by the door. Whether it was coincidental remained to be seen still. Her gaze fell to a man she knew as family, but couldn't place, perhaps a cousin? Or was he an uncle? An in-law, maybe that was it. Discreetly pulling out her phone, she opened the notes, typing something under the table before drawing Arno’s attention. He folded his hands together, hiding his mouth behind them, glancing over seriously while still managing to look like he was fixed on her adoringly.

“What am I looking at?” He whispered.

“His ring. Take a good look.” She answered, mouth barely moving behind a charming smile.

“Mon Dieu. How is that possible?” He wondered.

“I don't know...it shouldn't be. He's the only one wearing it, so at the least this doesn't appear to be a trap…” She observed.

“Let's not say anything to the others yet, nothing can be done here, and it's possible that it's a coincidence, right?” He said.

Before they could discuss it any further, her father announced her presence, gesturing to her to begin at her convenience.

Standing slowly, she took a quick breath, standing as proudly as she could manage. Everyone was so tall, even in heels, she couldn't help but feel little more than a mouse in a room of giant cats. She cleared her throat, bracing for anything.

“My family, friends… Those I've yet to meet properly.” She paused, trying not to let out the sigh begging for escape. “Auntie Catrine. It need not be said why we're all here, unless someone wandered in here by accident, in which case, you turned at the wrong door to get to the beach.”

There was no tone of humor to it, and in fact two people actually got up and left.

“I'm certain most of you were hoping for a better speech, but I decided it didn't have to be fancy, that's not what we stand for. I just want to say that I hope everyone enjoys the evening. I wish above all else that everyone could see the truth tonight. Maybe it's just me but this place certainly feels special, and already it's been memorable. Here's to nights that pass by in a blur, end with a surprise…a night we’re likely to forget, but one we’ll always try to remember. Now… If you’ll all turn your attention back to my father.” She finished, taking a drink from the glass in front of her before sitting again.

He had since moved to the front of the room, hands folded in front of him. He hadn't seen her all day, by the look of anticipation on his face. When the door opened, and she began. Her slow march towards him, he lit up in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. The long lace veil offered no view at her expression, her face hidden. She kept her focus on her, convinced that something should happen. She jumped slightly when Arno spoke softly in her ear.

“I wonder what you’d look like in a dress like that…” He said. Seeing the way she blushed, he continued. “I'd want to take it off you…”

She forced herself to pay attention despite his flirting, until his hand came to rest on her knee, then, against her will, she couldn't think of anything but him. It was an innocent touch, , but the warmth and closeness of it made her shiver.

“My sweet, are you cold?” He wondered curiously.

“No it's… It's not that.” She murmured faintly.

His eyes widened with surprise, unsure if she was serious or not.

“Cherié, do you mean… Really?” He whispered.

Her shoulders jittered uncertainly, but she gave a discreet nod.

“You’ll have to be _very_ quiet…can you do that?” He asked softly.

Nodding again, he let his hand slip under the edge of her dress, fingers slowly dancing over her panties before delving down the front. To anyone else, they seemed intently focused on the wedding, but he knew her mind was on him. She had to have been looking for something to take her mind off the unpleasant situation for her to come so close to outright asking. She sunk lower in her seat, nervously slipping her legs apart further. It was harder than she thought to stay absolutely quiet, nearly whimpering when he circled her faster. Whoever decided the plush floor length table cloths were a good design choice either had dumb luck, or was off somewhere in the room doing the exact thing. Her hips rocked into his touch slowly, the barest of movements. It wasn't until he pushed her to her finish and she had barely come down that she realized the commotion. Freezing up in case they were caught and the source of the panic, she looked around again.

“You're not my Lena, who are you?” Her father asked, outraged.

“It's me, my love…” She said.

Tyler nearly jolted triumphantly to her feet, managing to repress the urge at the last moment. She was right. The once attractive woman had withered, looking every bit the witch she believed she was. Not just her father, everyone was seeing her the way she truly was. Turning to look at Arno once more, he looked worried.

“Mon trésor, what's wrong with your eyes?” He asked.

She grabbed her phone, switching the camera around. Her eyes had changed, from the dark brown they had been to a glimmering gold. Concerned, she left the room, tapping in the number on the way.

“Hello?” The voice asked.

“Mom, something is wrong…” she sobbed worriedly.

“You used it again, didn’t you?” She asked.

“I tried, I didn't really completely expect anything to happen…” She said.

“You're shifting the balance. The more you use it, the more you’ll change. Using it less will reverse the changes.” She told her calmly.

“Can't you come here? Papa would be happy to see you… I know he still cares.” She pleaded.

“I want to. Believe me I do. I can't.” Her mother said regretfully.

“Why not?” She pressed.

“He wouldn't recognize me like this. You wouldn't know this face as it is now…” She said with a self-deprecating laugh.

“...please mom. I need your help…” She pleaded.

“Give me the room number and I'll try to be there quickly. “ she said, giving in.

“Thank you… I'll be waiting, room 328…” She said, hanging up.

Arno caught up with her, worried something had happened.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I am. I need to get back to the room now though.” She sighed.

“Whatever for, won't your father need you?” He asked.

“I can't see him like this. My mother is coming to help soon…”she shrugged. “I was so excited to think maybe I did have magic. I didn't realize it would change me like this…”

Arno didn't push the issue, mostly out of respect for her, but also because he had no idea what to think or say about such an occurrence in the first place. Reaching for her hand, he walked with her to the elevator, returning to their floor. He unlocked the door, surprised to see a woman with silvery hair and golden eyes sitting at the table. Her ears were long and pointed, her skin almost glowing. Her eyes flitted to them nervously, relaxing almost instantly when she saw Tyler.

“Mother… Why are you an elf?” She asked with a mild groan.

“Do not be so simple. This is how many divinities look. If you keep using your powers, this is what you'll become. Not quite as drastic, you are only half. Half of you is quite mortal.” She said.

“How does this work?” She sighed.

“Easy. Undo the spells.” She said.

“I can't. Papa would have married that witch, and who knows what she'd do. And if I undo the first…” She frowned, hanging her head.

“I'll disappear…” Arno realized. “Cherié, if you want to… I won't fight it.”

“Surely you've noticed by now that bringing the good also brings the bad?” She asked.

“The Templar…” She mumbled. “How do I deal with that without making Arno go?”

Cliona turned her gaze to him in a way that made him feel like she was reading his innermost thoughts.

“They're capable of dealing with their own problems. You don't want to let them go...is that it?” She wondered.

“Yes. Arno is… Very important to me, and I like the others very much. It's less lonely with them around..” She admitted. “I want them to stay…”

“There is a solution. Neither of you will like it, I'm sure. Especially you, dear.” She said thoughtfully.

“Tell me. I should decide for myself.” She said.

“Gods and goddesses are strongest when we have those who adore us. You are only half, but it works the same. If you can make all of them fall in love with you, and learn to feel the same, it will strengthen you, enough to control it completely. “ she explained. “I should add that there is a difference between love and lust. Saying it is not enough either, it must be felt.”

“Arno… What do you think?” She asked faintly.

“Your mother is right. I don't like it.” He said immediately. “However, more will come, right? The Templars?”

“Yes. Not only them.” Her mother confirmed.

“That makes this difficult. I am not the only one who will be busier…” He said. “I don't want to leave. Losing you would be a pain I couldn't bear…”

“Then I must try…” She sighed.

There was a knock at the door, and the disappointment and pain behind it was palpable. Tyler knew who it was, looking to her mother questioningly. Sighing, she waved her hand.

“Let him in. I suppose it's time he sees for himself.” She said anxiously. 


	11. Chapter 11

Her father walked in when the door opened. He threw his arms around her, heaving a heavy sigh. 

 

“Wedding’s off Ty…how could I not know?” He lamented. 

 

“Sometimes we can't see the truth, it's alright papa. She didn't deserve you anyway.” She said, patting his back. 

 

“Hello Gerard.” Cliona said quietly. 

 

He pulled away quickly, searching for the source of the voice, taking a step back when he saw her. 

 

“Clio… is that you? What...what happened to you?” He asked. 

 

“Surprised? I  _ tried _ to tell you…” She sighed. “I came to help our daughter.” 

 

He looked at her curiously then, noting the change in her eyes. He put a hand to his brow, making a beeline for a chair, out of concern he'd fall over if he didn't sit. 

 

“I need an explanation. What's going on?” He asked. 

 

“You didn't believe me when I told you last time. I'm not human…my father is a king, and I am a goddess. That is the simplest way I can explain this to you…” She said. 

 

Arno brought out a few cups of coffee, taking a seat by Tyler when he finished handing them out. He slid his arm around her shoulders, opting not to involve himself. 

 

“Then… Tyler?” He began. 

 

“She's half. The reason we could never have children was because it isn't meant to happen. It's not the first time a God and a mortal have had children, but I had to seek help. You loved me once, Gerard.” She mumbled. 

 

“I never stopped, I just couldn't handle the fighting. I'm sorry, Clio. I thought…” He stopped, not wanting to continue. 

 

“You thought I was crazy. That I was imagining it all.” She finished for him. 

 

Tyler cleared her throat, calling their focus back to her. 

 

“You both still love each other then?” She asked. 

 

“I could never stop loving him if I tried.” She admitted. 

 

“Of course...but, what are you getting at?” He questioned. 

 

Tracing her index finger around the rim of her cup, she took a sip, unsure about bringing it up suddenly. 

 

“You paid for a wedding. People are already here. Clearly Lena is no longer an option. What's stopping you from marrying mom again?” She asked. 

 

She stared at the table for a moment. “Don't be silly, he’s had a rough night, the last thing he wants is to dig up the past.” 

 

Tyler stared at her father, discreetly gesturing to her with her eyes as if insisting he say  _ something  _ to her. He wrung his hands anxiously. 

 

“I don't know Cli. Why don't we give it a shot?” He mumbled. 

 

“Are you serious?” She asked, her eyes lighting up. 

 

“Oui, mon joie.” He told her. “Although…” He paused, staring intently at Tyler. “If Ty wants this to happen so badly, perhaps  _ she’ll _ be willing to do the same. It's only fair.” 

 

She waved her hands furiously, blushing at the statement. “Arno and I...we… I mean, there's been no discussion on the matter, we’ve not considered a date or anything…” 

 

The idea of getting married so soon after his arrival seemed like a bad idea. It wasn't that she  _ didn't  _ love him, she'd never have said it without meaning it, and she was equally sure he meant it, but to ask such a thing…

 

“I'd love to.” He said. “Your--” recalling their conversation at dinner, he grinned roguishly. “ _ Our _ father has asked a simple thing. I don't see the harm in it.” 

 

Gerard beamed at that, very pleased at the way he said it as much as the acceptance. “This is turning out to be a fine night after all.” 

 

Tyler slumped her shoulders in defeat, the energy in the room was too strong, too infectious, there was no getting out of it now. Part of her was somewhat pleased with the turn of events though, to go from being concerned about getting hurt for getting too close to somehow getting married, it was a nice thought. It wasn't as though she wasn't looking her best either, with her hair done up. Her mother though, she'd stand out like that. It seemed she realized that too, standing in front of the mirror with a sigh. She made a few simple gestures with her hands, her hair twisting into elaborate black pinned braids, her eyes returning to the usual brown. With another wave of her hands, her clothes had changed to a lovely dress, even nicer than Lena’s had been, decorated in fine white beads. She waved Tyler over, altering her dress to look more suitable for a wedding, emerald earrings and a matching necklace adding the finishing touches. Clapping her hands quietly, she presented her with brown contacts, holding them out. 

 

“I can't affect your magic so easily, but I can help this way.” 

 

She hadn't ever worn contacts before, and getting them in was a struggle, but she managed after a few minutes. Scooting closer to Arno, she poked her fingers together nervously. 

 

“Are you really sure this is okay?” She asked quietly. 

 

“Do you not want to be with me? Or is this still your fear?” He asked kindly. 

 

“I do, but I'm just worried this is awfully fast..” She mumbled. 

 

Gerard set the phone down, gesturing to the door. “The desk clerk just finished calling the guests. They're gathering in the event hall again, and the officiant is aware of the second. It's a new fee, but he's willing. Let's go, before anyone has second thoughts.” 

 

Cliona laughed at that. “ I didn't turn you down the first time, do you think I would now?” 

 

“Dunno. I've been an incredible ass to you these last years. I would, if I were you. But I also hope you don't.” He admitted. 

 

Perhaps her nerves skewed her perception of time. It felt like forever before they reached the large hall again, but somehow passed so quickly as to have no recollection of the walk. Another blur and she was sitting comfortably among the crowd, watching what somehow felt like the happiest event she'd been to in...forever.she smiled joyfully, truthfully just happy that it worked out this time without her intervention. 

 

“They belong together.” Arno said decisively. “Look at their eyes, they can't look away, you can see it plainly…” 

 

She looked closer, and he was right, there was an obvious adoration visible between them, as though all it took to get over the problems of the past was just seeing each other one more time. There was something in her mother’s voice when she said she did. The kiss they shared had a renewed sense of passion to it that she hadn't witnessed in quite some time.. As if they expected her to hesitate, they wasted no time in calling the attention to them. 

 

“This is really happening then?” She asked quietly. 

 

“Does that disappoint you?” He wondered. 

 

“Not at all. I was just… I've never been in love before, I don't have much experience in these things. What if I can't give you what they have? Especially since… You know.” She murmured. 

 

“It doesn't have to be that. I just want it to be you. I can't change what has to happen, but perhaps even then you’ll still love me.” He said.

 

He stood up, taking hold of her hand when she followed suit. She kept her voice low, keeping up with his slow steps. 

 

“You’ve loved someone before, someone who was clever, and gorgeous, and probably everything you could have asked for… Am I enough?” She questioned. 

 

“Do you think I would have told you if it wasn't true? You think too little of yourself. This may seem cliche, but I truly have loved you since i first saw you. Do you believe me?” He assured her, squeezing her hand. 

 

“Strangely enough, I do.” She said. 

 

Grinning widely, he nodded up the aisle. “Then be sure to tell him that, oui?” 

 

Biting her lip, she felt a trickle of warm tears rolling down her cheeks, though she wasn't quite sure why. This was nothing to be sad about, and she wasn't really the type to cry when she was happy. The closer they got, the faster her heart began to beat, a steady thumping that made the short walk feel like it was a full mile stretched on. The man spoke, but the pounding of her pulse in her ears seemed loud enough to drown him out, and she wondered if he felt the same way. She saw his lips moving, felt the reassuring brush of his thumb against the back of her hand, the same words passing her mouth. 

 

“I do.” Arno said proudly. 

 

His eyes lit up as he looked at her, and she realized they were waiting for her answer. Acutely aware of how dry her throat had gotten. Swallowing anxiously in an effort to relieve it, she took a deep breath. 

 

“I do.” She repeated.

 

Barely letting him get the words out, Arno pulled his hand away from hers, moving to draw her closer, .his mouth falling against hers in an unexpectedly searing kiss that left her breathless. She gasped when he let up, her face red.

 

“How strange. Of all the things I enjoy calling you, I think ‘my wife’ is easily going to be my favorite.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Oh, please. You have me, isn't that enough without adding permanent blush to it?” She mumbled 

 

“I like it. Still so innocent.” He teased. 

 

“That's a vicious rumor.” She disagreed. 

 

Walking away with her, he raised a brow curiously, she braced for whatever he was planning to say, sure it was a joke or something like it. 

 

“Oh? Is it now…” He sighed. “Then if that's true, perhaps later you’ll show me.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Arno pulled the zipper on their suitcase, checking for anything they missed. He took a moment to appreciate the way she looked when she left the bathroom, wrapped up like a present in the fluffy white towel, her hair dripping still. 

 

“Get dressed quickly. I won't be responsible if we miss the flight.” He teased. 

 

Her brows lowered at that, blushing. Tyler went for her clothes, left out so she could change. She spun on her heel, heading back to the privacy of the bathroom. 

 

“Stay, I've seen it all. I love every inch of you, there's no need to hide from me.” He said kindly. 

 

“I didn't even change in front of the other girls for gym class…” She sighed. “Even Mar has never seen.” 

 

“Is that unusual?” He wondered. 

 

“I don't know, I always thought friends were comfortable changing in front of each other?” She replied with a shrug. 

 

“If you're concerned, I'll keep my hands to myself.” He chuckled. 

 

“I'm not so worried about your hands. Are all French men so...energetic?” She asked. 

 

“Only when it comes to the ones we love, lapin.” He purred. 

 

She sighed, focusing on the stack of clothes. She loosened the towel, letting it fall. Tyler moved for her panties like it was a race, stepping into them quickly. He laughed, watching her hurry into her clothes like he was about to pounce and devour her. When she finished, she went to grab the case, but he shook his head, pulling the handle. 

 

“I've got it.” He said. “I hear your parents are planning to come visit for a few days. Something about borrowing the guest house?” 

 

Her brow furrowed at that. “Shit, I hope papa doesn't ask too many questions…” 

 

“It will be fine.” Arno assured her. “I wonder what to say about the Templars…” 

 

Tyler looked very serious then. “I know you can handle it, the others too, but...I want to learn. Teach me so I can help…”

 

“My love, that's not necessary. I don't want you getting hurt…” He sighed. “Besides, could you not simply use your powers?” 

 

“I don't want to make this worse...I don't know how bad it can get if i overuse it…” She admitted. 

 

“I'll tell you what. Let's get to the airport first, and when we get home, I'll have an answer for you.” He suggested. 

 

It wasn't as though she didn't expect he wouldn't approve of the idea, it was fair to give him time to consider it. At worst, she could broach the subject with someone else, perhaps Jacob? He seemed like he was pretty easy going, he might be more open to it, but she didn't want to resort to that. She kept thinking of ways to make him reconsider in the event he said no well after they reached the airport and had taken off. Only a few more hours until they arrived back home, and he was surprisingly quiet. Tyler had to wonder if he was really thinking about it that seriously, or if maybe the trip had just caught up with him and he was simply tired. Thinking that, she got as comfortable as the small seat allowed, dozing off. 

 

She felt a hand shaking her shoulder, opening her eyes slowly. It was dark, and the light was off, but thanks to the light filtering through the blinds from the moon, she could make out enough features to identify the figure as Arno's. 

 

“Mmf… Time to go home?” She asked with a muffled yawn. 

 

“Already here, dearest. You looked so pretty  and peaceful, I didn't want to wake you.” He said. 

 

“How did I get here?” She mumbled. 

 

“How else? I carried you.” He laughed. “Your friends have been dying to see you.” 

 

“Wait, are mom and papa here yet?” She asked, bolting upright 

 

“Not yet, they called to say they'd be late, they stopped somewhere for dinner.” He said. 

 

Sweeping her hair back behind her ear, he fell silent, sighing to himself as he looked into her eyes. He looked happy, more than usual. Strangely, his expression shifted uneasily for an instant, his hands fell to her shoulders, fingers ghosting over the slim curves before gripping them loosely but seriously. 

 

“I've given it a lot of thought. I  _ really _ don't like the idea of you fighting for any reason. Your hands are far too lovely to be stained in blood like ours. I see the reasons you want to learn… I want you to know, it won't be easy, it won't be fun, and you  _ will  _ get hurt. A lot. I don't like that. If you can handle that, and it's still what you want, I'd rather be the one to teach you. I wouldn't push you unnecessarily, I can't be sure the others would do the same.” He explained, making sure she paid close attention to what he was saying. 

 

“You're really going to teach me?” She asked, barely concealing a smile. 

 

“Yes. I… Won't have much time, it seems the others have already figured out something isn't right. While you were sleeping, Edward noticed someone looking in the window. I’d say perhaps it was a thief, but he didn't appear interested in the things.” He said. “I think he might have been looking for  _ you _ .” 

 

“You know what Jonah looks like, and I don't think a Templar would even think to look for me, why would anyone want to come after me?” She thought out loud. 

 

“Could be someone drawn to your magic? Your father mentioned your mother said people were after her. You should ask her about it when she gets here. I'm worried for you.” He admitted. 

 

“I'm not. The rules of this world have changed, if bad things can slip in, they  _ have _ to be destroyed. Templars must be put down, as does anything that means to cause trouble. If I have to, I'll intervene where I have to.” She huffed defiantly. 

 

“I don't doubt that…” He sighed. 

 

The way he said it told her the rest. He didn't want her to have to resort to it, but if it had to happen, what choice was there, really? Groaning to herself, she finally got up, ruffling her hair. She looked to the bathroom for a moment, debating brushing her hair, but decided against it. 

 

“I guess I should make an appearance at least. See Mar before my parents get here.” She mumbled with a yawn. 

 

Grabbing her phone, she leaned against the wall long enough to type in something, her eyes glued to the screen when the music began playing. He followed, concerned she'd hit something along the way, but she navigated easily down the hall without looking. Arno caught up with her, watching the video curiously. It was still fairly new to him to see things like it. She half-sung with the song after a bit, lowering to sit on the sofa. 

 

“ _ Still _ listening to that song? Haven't you burned yourself out on him? You listen to like the same four songs.” Marina sighed. 

 

“Come on. It's a really good song. You don't tire of really good songs.” She replied, still not looking. 

 

“Well, spill while you watch then. You were gone for a little while, what happened?” She asked.

 

“Papa’s fiancée was a temptress. He married mom instead.” She mumbled. 

 

“Really? Didn't you write something like that once?” She asked. 

 

“Exactly. The woman was identical. It was practically the exact same thing.” She shrugged. “Why is none of this surprising to you?”

 

“Please. It took you this long to connect the dots, and now you think you're special because your mom is a banshee goddess?” She huffed. “She's  _ not _ the only divine being ever to exist.” 

 

“I didn't tell you about that…” She realized.

 

Looking to Arno, he shrugged, Shaking  his head. Not him either then. 

 

“Ugh. You're so much smarter than this. It's not a total coincidence that you're friends with Shane and I. Like attracts like. Only difference is our parents aren't human.” Marina told her. 

 

“I met your parents, and Shane’s dad. They're totally human.”  Tyler argued. 

 

“Your mom  _ looks  _ human. It's not exactly hard to blend in.” She said. 

 

“So… Who-?” She began.

 

“Medeina. My mom is a big deal in Lithuania. Dad is Janus. You can thank him for always losing your keys.” She laughed. “Shane’s dad is Cupid. He's technically a demigod too, but his mom is a nymph. She's not really good with people, that's why she's never around.” 

 

“I see.” She said, in a way that suggested she had never had the faintest idea there was anything remotely strange about them. Looking up finally, she seemed to realize something important. “Right. Have you ever had anything… Strange come after you?” 

 

Marina made a kind of hissing noise in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes. “Shit, yeah. All the time. Demons, mostly. Sometimes other things. Remember that weird chick in eighth grade?” 

 

“The really quiet one who always stared at you instead of paying attention to the lessons?” She questioned. 

 

“Yeah, her. Turns out she was actually a werewolf. For some reason she was absolutely fixated on me, she came after me a few times.” She explained. 

 

“Whatever happened to her?” Tyler asked. 

 

“Do you remember Blitz?” She cackled. 

 

“The dog you gave me?” She whimpered. 

 

“That was her. I didn't want to kill her, and you really liked dogs, so…” Marina trailed off. 

 

“Blitz got hit by a car though…” She frowned. “Actually, I wouldn't mind another dog, but I just haven't looked at any.”

 

“You need something more majestic than a lapdog. What do you want? Hell hound? Wolf? Saint Bernard?” She probed happily. 

 

“A hell hound, seriously?” Tyler groaned. “Actually, a wolf sounds really cool…” 

 

“I'll make sure it's not a person this time. Tame too, so it'll only attack if someone tries to hurt you. There's a lot of people here to get it used to also, so give me like a week to train it for you.” She told her. 

 

“Neat.” She said, already involved in another video. “Right… Comp reopened, didn't it? I should get in some Overwatch soon.” 

 

Marina stared at her very seriously for a moment, though she didn't bother looking to see it. 

 

“Isn't that even a  _ little bit weird _ . Those guys are off in the other rooms, and you're just going to play the  _ game  _ instead of going to hang out with them?” She questioned intently. 

 

“Not really? I can't exactly go ask him to rocket something in the face just because that's what  _  I  _ want to do.” She answered. “Besides, I can't shoot for silver unless I play.”

 

“Dedicated to the craft, I'll give you that…” She grumbled. “She's a strange one, you’ll come to find out, Arno.” 

 

“I like her as she is.” He replied pleasantly, leaning in to kiss her cheek, trying not to distract her. “I adore her.” 

 

“Ooh, see that, Ty? He  _ adores _ you. I hope you're giving it to him, he's a keeper, likes your weirdness.” She teased. 

 

Not realizing she wasn't speaking as loudly as she meant to, engrossed in the video she was watching, she mumbled it out. 

 

“I think he can wait a few days. Forever doesn't include an eternity in bed.” She said. 

 

“ _ Forever _ ? You sound like you're planning to marry him.” She laughed. Tyler wasn't the type to move on anything so quickly, and she remembered maybe a few isolated dates that never went anywhere. At all. “That sounded almost like you already...holy shit, you did.” 

 

“Yeah...quite a lot, actually…” She admitted nervously. 

 

“Not exactly ‘planning’.” Arno chimed in quietly. “We were married yesterday.”

 

“I WASN’T INVITED?” She shrieked. 

 

“Shh. I can't hear over your shouting…” Tyler scolded grumpily. “It wasn't exactly planned. It was papa’s idea. I couldn't very well refuse.” 

 

“You  _ could _ , you just didn't want to. Whatever. As long as you're happy.” She relented. 

 

“I am. It's just…” She frowned. “It's changing me. My options were to undo my spell or…” 

 

“Or what?” She asked. 

 

“Or I have to get all of them to fall in love with me, and love them too…” She sighed, scratching her hair anxiously. 

 

“Not my Vilkas!” She pouted. 

 

“I'm sure that's fine, maybe it's alright as long as you two can fall in love?” She guessed. “That drawing  _ was _ for you, after all.” 

 

“I'm no expert, but you're probably right about that. That's still a lot of people though. Isn't that kind of like one of those harem mangas though?” She shrugged. 

 

“That's  _ exactly  _  what I've been thinking. Jeez.” She grumbled. 

 

Ezio wandered in, stretching slowly. It looked like he was getting ready for bed, until he noticed Tyler. 

 

“Ah, you're finally back, bella! I was so lonely without you here…” He said with a grin. 

 

Arno rolled his eyes, but Marina smirked, nodding her head slightly towards him. Tyler frowned slightly, setting her phone down. 

 

“It was a bit strange, not having so many people around.” She admitted. 

 

Her phone buzzed once, and she looked down. 

 

‘How did you get married if you can't even flirt? You need so much help…’

 

Opting not to answer, she shrugged very slightly, nodding in agreement. Flirting was for people who had way more confidence. Could come in handy to try. Surely not  _ everyone _ shared Arno's appreciation for her.

 


	13. (Ezio) I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone away and nothing going in her favor, Shane takes the liberty of planning a special trip with a little assistance in helping her get one step closer to mastering her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware Arno ended up moving very quickly, but I picture Ezio moving even quicker. Some of the others might take longer, however.

Tyler had been busy over the last few weeks. In truth, no closer to anything. Her progress on the new book was going slowly, having deleted the entirety of it to start anew. I was maddening trying to combine a fantasy setting with a romance. In the struggle for some sort of idea, she’d practically locked herself in her room to think, wandering out for the basics, a shower here, a meal there. Like everything else, her training was progressing slowly. As Arno indicated, they were indeed very busy, trying to be discreet about the inquiries they made. Marina had left a few times for work, but was a more common fixture in the house now, and matters with her parents were going quite well now that everything was out in the open. Naturally that didn’t stop the problems, but it made it easier to handle knowing she had people to turn to. The worst of it was that she’d made very little progress with anyone besides Arno. Normally that wouldn’t be anything to complain about if the situation didn’t seem so dire. 

 

Matters had initially worsened when the changes began to progress slowly without the use of any particular magic, like she was on a timer. It may not be too long before even venturing outside was too risky. Visions of being abducted by government officials for serious study were a daily occurrence when that thought crossed her mind. Arno was begrudgingly understanding of the necessity, and it was beginning to feel like her desperation outweighed her guilt on the subject. There was a knock at the door, and she silently vowed that whoever it was would just have to work. Closing her laptop, she purposefully rose from the bed and crossed the room to open the door. To her dismay, it was Shane, dangling his keys in front of her. Was it that time already? She had intended to hire Bentley on permanently, however he took ill and would be away long enough to warrant the necessity to finally learn to drive. 

 

Marina was often busy and none of the guys knew how to drive either, meaning he had to carve out the time to ride with her whenever he could manage. Tyler sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

“Let me find my shoes. You can tell me while I’m searching where it is we’re going today…” she muttered. 

 

Usually, he didn’t have long at a time, and it was generally just a drive from one end of the city to the other and back, at best still less than an hour. For whatever reason, she found her shoes in the kitchen, wondering why on earth she took them off there. Tugging them on, he handed her his phone, a location already programmed on the map. Her jaw dropped to the ground, or at least it would have had to to convey just how daunting it seemed. A three hour drive out of the city to the beach? That would very nearly fill the requisite number of assisted hours she needed, only about four short, even accounting for the three hour drive back. 

 

“And you can manage to be away that long?” she asked apprehensively. 

 

“Okay, I can’t keep a secret. Marina said you were having a bit of trouble, and...I may or may not have done something I’m not supposed to do. Point is, you’re bringing someone else with. We’ll be away for a few days, and you’ll have a chance to do what you need to do. I only have one shot for this though, so I’m begging you not to waste it.” he explained. 

 

“Shane…” she asked suspiciously. “What have you done?” 

 

Glancing around guiltily he produced some kind of gun, two strangely pink bullets following. After Marina’s surprising announcement, she could guess very well what those were and why he had them, but she wanted to hear it from him before jumping to conclusions. 

 

“I uh...I stole this from my dad. It’s a spare, so I have my doubts it’ll be missed for a little while.” he said. 

 

“I thought he was supposed to be into the whole...bow and arrow thing…?” she questioned. 

 

“He says it’s a different time and this just works better. Now...I’m going to continue to be honest. I’m going to shoot you. And whoever you bring. Contrary to popular belief, it doesn’t actually make you instantly fall in love, it’s like...planting seeds in a garden. If there’s any chemistry it’ll make it easier to bring out the love. I figure a few days  _ should _ be all you need. Though if it works, even if it happens when we get back it’s still good. If there’s nothing there, it’s going to fail miserably, however, and I won’t have a second chance.” he explained. 

 

She wasn’t worried, in her heart at least, there was still a special sort of attachment to everyone. She’d never have bothered to draw them out in the first place if that was the case, and as expected, it hadn’t changed at all, yet somehow it wasn’t easy at all to say such a thing to anyone. Debating who to ask, someone came down the hall, fate decreeing it had to be someone who would make it a challenge to tell if it was just the way he was or genuine interest. Ezio nodded to Shane lightly before approaching her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She winced, not from the contact itself, but from the still healing gash he had unknowingly touched. Arno was as yet the only one who knew what she was doing, and she hadn’t made a point of putting her bruises and cuts on display. 

 

“I was looking for you. I thought we’d watch a movie together. The others are away, aside from your friend, we’ve got the whole place to ourselves, why not make the most of it?” Ezio purred. 

 

Tyler carefully removed his arm, shaking her head. “Actually, I was about to ask if you’d like to go somewhere with us for a few days?” 

 

“I - “ he began, giving her the distinct impression he was about to refuse. Thinking quickly, hoping she was at least doing it right, she fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he smiled. “Alright, then...we’ll go.” 

 

Tyler spun on her heel, grabbing the keys and her ipod, knowing he had an aux cord she could over on. They moved out to the car, Shane running the music for her. Much of the first half hour was filled with her staring at the road, saying either “skip” or “stop”.  He didn’t appear to mind, until eventually she just let it play, the traffic on the way out of the city a little more chaotic than she was used to. Fully focused, Ezio’s stray comment came out of nowhere, her expression still like a statue, though her face turned a very vibrant shade of red. 

 

“You have some rather  _ suggestive _ taste in music.” he observed. 

 

“I...well...it’s not the words I like, perhaps. I do find interest in the music itself.” she mumbled defensively. 

 

Her taste in music in fact, spanned most genres and even several languages, whatever sound caught her interest, although admittedly some of it  _ was _ the words that moved her, but this was not one of them. 

 

“Skip.” she said hastily. 

 

Shane obliged, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Certainly this one was probably even a bit dirtier than the last one, but a certainty that he didn’t understand the language was enough to ease her mind. The conversation ceased again until she finally parked the car, Shane running into the beachside hotel to make the arrangements. Tyler got out to stretch, smiling when he returned, accepting the keycard. He was nice, he probably got a room for each of them, Curious, however, she leaned in to speak privately with him for a moment. 

 

“When are you going to do this? I want to prepare as much as I can.” she asked. 

 

“What? Oh. I already did. I got you both before we even reached the car.” he said absently. 

 

“I didn’t feel anything…” she told him. 

 

“Well it’s not a traditional bullet. You should appreciate that, unless you really were looking forward to a trip to the beach while you bleed out from an actual wound?” he laughed. 

 

“No, I’m quite alright.” Tyler said flatly.

 

It was bad enough knowing at some point she’d have to get in the water and endure the salty sting of water in still healing wounds.

 

“I left you somethings. I didn’t tell you to pack on purpose, so I hope it all fits.” he shrugged. 

 

Intrigued, she checked the number on the back of the key, going on ahead. Ezio waited patiently, a good few minutes passing before Shane passed him his key. He wandered in, finding the room fairly quickly. Sliding the keycard through the reader, he pushed the door open, the door closing behind him noisily, nearly frozen in place. Tyler stood there completely naked, a peculiar outfit laid out on one of the beds. The noise startled her, quick to cover herself, nothing particularly covering anywhere in reach. The damage was done, he’d likely already seen everything, but that didn’t stop her from trying to reclaim her modesty. She turned her back to him, an arm stretched across her, the other tucked protectively between her legs. Nothing to be done about her ass at the moment, but she supposed that was a small sacrifice. She didn’t dare turn around to see if he had left or what he was doing, scooting closer to the bed, trying very carefully not to move more than she had to to gather her clothes. She’d definitely have preferred a tasteful one piece, but if a bikini was the option, it had to do. Hurrying into it, she finally turned around, only to find he was not gone, but in fact had gotten closer, silently appraising the numerous marks on her skin. 

 

“How did you come to be so injured, bella?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I tripped outside, landed in the rose bush. It’s nothing. The roses are fine, I’m fine.” she lied, hopefully convincing enough to fool him. 

 

Whether he believed it or not, he gave no indication, instead, reaching for her hand, drawing her into his arms. He was taller by quite a bit. She was more used to his older appearance, it was a last minute decision to sketch the younger version, and this close, she noticed he had a few similarities with Arno, at least in terms of appearance. 

 

“Why do you shy away from me so?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Her hands fell to his, intent on moving them, though they seemed to freeze there. Staring up at him, she found herself lost in the intensity of his gaze, unsure for how long before she finally thought to answer. 

 

“I’m shy. Awkward. Naturally nervous. I’m not sure why you want me to stay close.” she admitted. 

 

“I find you quite charming. I had hopes that you’d enjoy my presence, but I won’t force my affections on a lady.” he assured her. 

 

Shane knocked on the door, and she quickly moved to answer it. He wheeled in a second small suitcase, saying nothing before retreating. She caught a glimpse of him as he took off, already in his trunks, a towel draped around his neck. 

 

“I guess that’s probably for you.” she said, hoping to distract him. 

 

He bent down, placing a light kiss on the curve of her neck, his rough fingertips trailing her spine slowly. A full-bodied shiver was his reward, her face flushing deliciously. Shy was right, but he always enjoyed the chase. He let her go, turning to check the case, a dark red speedo carefully laid out on top of the rest of the clothes. Apparently he was meant to swim too. Unashamed, he made quick work of his clothes, though he kept a curious eye on her, watching her reactions. For the most part, she kept her eyes firmly glued to the wall, though he caught her looking, if only for a second or two at a time. Some part of her was definitely curious about him at least, a fine step. He took his time tugging the piece up, before he reached for her again. He slid his arm in hers, leading her outside the room. She kept glancing at him, not quite sure what people might think of her appearing next to a man dressed in so little. What was Shane thinking, picking out something so...she couldn’t even finish the thought. He’d done this for her, she had to get over the embarrassment and really try to get him interested. The problem was, she could already guess the kind of interest he’d displayed in her from the start, and while that was probably fine, it wasn’t his body she needed but his heart. Then again, she  _ had _ fallen into bed with Arno before they even began an attempt at dating. Maybe it was a step that made the rest easier? Part of her thought it would certainly be worth it to try, but a part of her wondered if it was  _ necessary _ , not simple  _ easier. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is every possibility that the next chapter could be mostly smut.


	14. (Ezio) II

Tyler decided she’d had enough swimming fairly quickly, the salt water predictably stinging her wounds well past the point she thought she could handle it. Retreating to the room, she took a quick shower and changed, heaving a sigh as she fished a book out of her purse, a necessity to carry her essentials on longer trips. Her face turned red, these kind of books felt so cheesy to read, and if it were not genuinely in the name of research, she’d have not wasted the quarter on it at the thrift store to buy it. It wasn’t just the very particular way the steamy bits were written, but also the covers. Honestly, who ever did the crap on the cover. Like someone would ever actually look like that. She supposed it wasn’t the greatest idea to leave without at least mentioning it, but Ezio and Shane certainly had their pick of eye candy at least, there really wasn’t a reason to be bothered for a while. She grabbed her ipod from her bag, putting her earbuds in, content to enjoy her privacy for once. 

 

A few pages later, she felt a hand brush against her leg, jolting almost violently in shock. Ezio smiled at her, but on seeing the earbuds, he opted not to say anything. Taking immediate notice of the cover of her book, however, had him snatching it up before she could say a word. He fell back into his bed, quickly and silently reading through a few pages. She reached to grab it back, leaning against the edge of his bed for leverage, until she realized he’d come out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Tyler backed away, tumbling back into her bed. She took the buds out, turning it off and putting it on the bedside table, thinking better of not being able to hear his explanation. 

 

“What exactly are you doing?” she asked suspiciously. 

 

“It caught my attention. Such a book, how much interest do you have in this, bella?” he asked. 

 

Tyler immediately shook her head. “None whatsoever.” 

 

In a mere moment, Ezio was on her, staring down at her playfully. “Nothing in those pages has you...curious?” 

 

Swallowing hard, she shook her head again. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry, and her heart was hammering so heavily against her chest it felt like having it explode out of her was not such an unlikely possibility. He’d just moved so quickly, and he radiated intensity that was definitely different. “Not particularly…” 

 

Leaning closer, his breath warm against her ear, he whispered a challenge to her that had goosebumps rising all over her at the thought. 

 

“How about this, mia bella….allow me to try on you. If you find yourself bored by it, I’ll gladly stop if you ask. If you enjoy it, then you’ll allow me to show you there’s something to be said about passion.” he suggested. 

 

Tyler felt so sure of her odds she had to roll her eyes. She’d read plenty, and they all felt the same, all too cliche and corny for her taste. Now the stuff she could find online? That was a different story entirely, some of that got pretty intense. “You’re on.”

 

“You look very sure of yourself.” he observed with a smirk. 

 

“I like my chances. I’ve got this in the bag.” she said. 

“Such confidence. Or is it arrogance?” he murmured teasingly. 

 

He didn’t give her a chance to answer, spreading slowly over her, his fingertips following her high cheekbones, down along her jaw and back to her nape, his lips landing searingly on hers. Trying to at least offer a challenge, she stubbornly kept her mouth shut, not that it didn’t already feel better than she expected, only that this was all too easy to win, especially if she didn’t give in. Ezio nipped at her lower lip, gently tugging it, his tongue dancing over it. He applied a slight pressure to the back of her neck, making her gasp, his tongue gaining entry, letting up to reach for her hand, his fingers slipping between hers. Too heavy, her eyelids fluttered shut, letting him have at least that much. This was hardly the same, she was still holding up just fine. She felt his towel unravelling, the warmth of his body resting bare against her. He pressed against her slightly, her shorts riding up, finally breaking away from her, offering a chance to catch her breath. She only had a moment before he went for her neck, teeth lightly scraping against her, trailing his fingers away from her hand, up her arm and down her side. He snuck up under her shirt, pushing her bra up, rough skin pinching and teasing her nipple relentlessly. He was surprised that she wasn’t already giving in, much more stubborn than he expected. 

 

It was a little disappointing, her reactions leaving him hopeful but not terribly optimistic. He still had a thing or two that might change her mind. Sitting up slightly, he looked her over, her face red, stiff nipples showing against her shirt, yet still not ready to concede to his point. Reaching for her hands, he shifted them into one of his, pinning them up over her head. His other trailed nonsensical patterns against her thigh, venturing no higher than the edge of her shorts, he had no need to go higher to break her, he was sure of it. He could feel the way she occasionally tested his hold, shuddering mildly at the contact. Thinking back, he imagined he knew what might make her reconsider. He nipped her earlobe, his words quiet, too advanced for her to make any sense of it, and yet it had her quivering all the same. 

 

“Mia cara, mi fai eccitare…” he breathed “facciamo l’amore…” 

 

Tyler could only stare as her brain slowly wandered off without her as she tried to figure out what he was saying, managing only a slight nod, curious if it was even a question she was nodding at in the first place. He suddenly let her hands free, slowly pushing her shirt up and off, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side before she could even understand what was happening. It became all too clear what she agreed to, mouthing a slow path across her collarbone, eagerly massaging her breast, managing to coax a weak moan from her finally, the first sign she was beginning to crack. He kissed down her body, pausing to linger on her nipples for a time, enjoying the way she gripped his shoulder, torn between pushing him away and keeping him there. Brushing off her hold, he continued lower, staring up at her intently, offering teasing bites at her hips, barely exposed. Tyler shook her head nervously, but didn’t quite bother to go beyond that when he pulled her shorts off, grinning at the lacy garment that greeted him. He let his fingers wander slowly against her. 

 

“Are you certain this hadn’t crossed your mind? These are scandalous…” he chuckled. 

 

“If my options are scanty underwear or none, I’ll take scanty.” she mumbled. 

 

“Personally, I’d rather you choose none, but this is just my thought on it.” he said. 

 

He could feel just how interested she was becoming, the material already soaked through. Working them off slowly, his fingers danced over her, revelling in the lack of barriers between them now, not yet satisfied he’d rubbed it in enough, he decided to continue to goad her a little more. 

 

“I wonder...perhaps if I were to tell you exactly what I want to do to you, would that be enough to make you lose control? Nothing but the sound of my voice to make you cry for me…” he teased. 

 

Judging solely on the way her face turn almost luminously red, hurrying to avoid meeting his gaze, it was a very real possibility, Instead, she reached back, unplugging her headphones. She could imagine the frustrated look on his face while she fidgeted with it, until he realized it was the only means she had of actually surprising him. The sound was very similar to the beat of a heart, but the words left no room for doubt as to the matter of the subject. He laughed, more to himself than anything. She had denied it earlier, but now he was beginning to see the reality of it. 

 

“And here I thought you said words like this weren’t what you like…” he mused. 

 

He could sense a request hidden in it, and who was he to refuse? Ezio kept his gaze firmly on her face, watching her reaction as he plunged two fingers in without warning, his mouth teasing at contact, shifting between kissing and biting her thighs, his breath ghosting against her, curious to see just how long he could get away with tormenting her. It wasn’t a long wait, her hips unconsciously, demandingly jutting against him, giving in. She whimpered quietly, still trying to fight giving up completely, though it became clear what she was struggling against was not something she had hope of triumphing over. Her eyes rolled slightly, head dropping against the pillows heavily, her hand trembling, burying in his hair, tugging gently. Moments more, and she was all but urging him to continue with the rhythmic way her hips swayed, her breath unsteady a third finger working into her, her body tensing against his digits, he let her near that precipice, holding back just short of letting her fall, indulging in the frustrated groan he received for it. Part of him thought to keep it up until she begged him, but he thought to be nice this time. Yes, already that confident this would only be the first of many times he could persuade her. 

 

He watched the way that pent up energy left her while she floated back down from her high, a prominent grin on his face, freeing his fingers from her, stealing a kiss when her eyes once more closed. 

 

“Now now….what’s this? So little and you’re already tired? This won’t do at all…” he sighed. 

 

Tyler managed to raise her head, staring at him blankly, searching the haze in her thoughts for some kind of answer. The idea of tapping out so quickly would in her mind mean she hadn’t improved any, Arno had firstly tried to explain to her the importance of building up her stamina for a reason, if she ever had need to outrun something, as an example, it did no favors if she had to stop and catch her breath. 

 

“If you think you’ve worn me out, you’re dead wrong.” she mumbled. 

 

“Is that so, mia cara?” he asked playfully, lightly trailing the center of her chest.

 

She sat up easily, crossing her arms with a satisfied smile. “Did I have you fooled?” 

 

He laughed, twisting a strand of her hair between his fingers, unable to stop himself from peppering her neck in hungry kisses once more. 

 

“Si, mi hai preso, bella…” he purred. 

 

Taking a firm hold on her waist, he turned her onto her stomach, pulling her up onto her hands and knees, pleased with that curious look she offered over her shoulder. He hunched over her, planting a string of kisses between her shoulders and down her spine, teasingly fondling her hips and thighs, giving her just enough time to wonder what he had planned for her before he eased her back against him. She bit down on the pillowcase, her nails digging into the sheets, his chest puffing almost proudly at the reaction. He watched her back arch, struggling to muffle her gasping cries against the pillow. Leaning closer, he carefully pulled it away from her, tossing it off the bed. 

 

“I want to hear you…” he panted. 

 

Testing a rougher rhythm, she moaned for him, struggling not stay upright against it, feeling the way she started to tense around him, urging her on, his voice a ragged whisper at this point. 

 

“Ti senti bene…” he gasped. 

 

She shivered, melting against the mattress, his hold on her hips the only thing keeping her up, her bones like jelly at the sheer, overwhelming force behind it. The wet sound between them lost in her mind for a time, snapping against her faster, enjoying the way she clenched around him tighter, though he slowed, letting the white hot sensations burn in his brain, shocking the pit of his stomach.. He lightened up on his tight grip on her, almost lovingly caressing the curves of her waist, his hips jerking slightly, spilling into her with a relieved groan. Lazily kissing back up her neck, he nipped the back of her neck lightly, teasing a violent shudder from her before he twisted free, stretching out, immediately pulling her into his arms. 

 

“Well, have I changed your mind?” he wondered. 

 

“Not at all.” Tyler said flatly. “I still think they’re corny as hell, and not even you can convince me otherwise.” 

 

He frowned, sliding his arms around her waist, idly tracing circles against her skin. “You’re really displeased?” 

 

“I never said that. I simply said you didn’t change my mind on that particular subject.” she disagreed. 

 

“Then...how do you feel about me?” he asked. 

 

“You really have to wonder? Do you think I would have invited you along if I hated you? Would you even be around if I didn’t like you?” she asked, a slightly sarcastic laugh following. 

 

“I’m not that stupid, bella. I’m asking the extent of your interest in me.” he clarified. 

 

Tyler seemed to be lending it some thought, distracted and mildly concerned when he began to rock against her backside almost without thought. She had to ask herself if perhaps she’d bitten off more than she could chew this time.

 

“I like you just fine.” she said. 

 

“But not more?” he probed, massaging her hip slowly. 

 

“I’m certain I’d prefer you more if your eyes did not wander the way they do. Oh yes, I saw you looking at those girls.” she reminded him. 

 

Perhaps she’d just been spoiled by the way Arno only paid attention to her, right from the start. It was hypocritical, it wasn’t particularly fair that this was the way it had to be, and yet she was trying to demand sole attention from him.. Then again, if it didn’t sound like it had to be that way, she might well have backed down on the issue. 

 

“It is no crime to look. I’m here with you, is that not enough?” he asked, sounding almost hurt. 

 

“Unknowingly I seem to be the jealous type. If you want me, that’s fine, but I will not be one of many.” she huffed. 

 

Ezio clearly wasn’t sure what to say, attempting to persuade her to look at him. Instead, she wiggled free of him, gathering her clothes before heading for the shower. Ezio rushed to follow, hoping to salvage the mood, greeted instead by the loud clicking when he tried the handle that said she had locked the door on him. He wasn’t really certain why he found it so suddenly important that she talk to him, only that it felt like he needed her approval. He’d always been plenty content with a quick tumble, but this time, it hardly seemed like enough. For whatever reason, he couldn’t put her out of his mind, and leaving it like this felt like he’d miss his chance to win her over. 

 

“Bella...I’m sorry, alright? You demand my focus, you’ll have it...please let me in…” he sighed. 

 

He smacked the door a few times, trying to provoke a response from her, minutes dragging by without an answer, or even an indication she’d heard him in the first place. 

 

“Are you ignoring me now?” he asked. 

 

More silence, and he wondered if maybe she wasn’t hearing him over the shower. Finally, she muttered out a short answer. 

 

“No, jeez, I’m just washing up.” Tyler told him. 

 

“You’re certain you’re not upset?” he probed. 

 

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” she said. 

 

Thinking better of pestering her, he looked around the room, busying himself instead with changing out the sheets on her bed, trying to figure out what else he could do to pass the time while he waited for her to come out. He had to wonder what the difference was. He never had this kind of trouble with women before, but not only did she put up more resistance than he was accustomed to, but she was angry on top of it. Not to mention, yes, he did look for a bit, but he was the one refusing  _ their _ invitations. He’d simply have to come up with something more compelling than a quick tryst like that. These sort of locales were supposed to be romantic, and he regretted not planning something better thought out. He’d definitely have to remedy that….


	15. (Ezio) III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins to look like the trip has to be cut far shorter than expected as more trouble breaks out. The moment of choice happens much sooner than anyone could anticipate.

Ezio was still thinking by the time she crawled into bed for the night, her back to him. She insisted she wasn't upset with him, but it certainly seemed like she was trying to block out his presence. He wondered if instead of trying to come up with something so heated even her stubbornness would surely vanish that perhaps she'd like a simpler approach. Hoping for the best, he abandoned his bed, sneaking into hers, her body immediately tensing until he slid his arms around her, lightly nuzzling the curve of her neck, exposed to him completely, by virtue of the way she was wearing her hair, pinned up and out of the way. 

 

“Not gonna happen, Romeo.” She said, preempting any attempts at moving past his loose embrace. 

 

“You’ll not believe me, I'm certain. This is all I wanted, bella.” He assured her. 

 

“I don't, but I suppose I'll see.” She mumbled. 

 

That was a good sign, she didn't seem to intend to kick him back to his own bed at least. Tyler's phone went off, a surprisingly upbeat sounding, if foreign song playing for just a few seconds. Whatever it meant, she immediately reached for it, unconsciously turning it away, precluding the possibility he might get nosy enough to try and see what the text said. She frowned when she read it, unsure if the plan to stay a few more days was a wise one. 

 

“Mon tresor, I'm aware you're away, and I'd hate myself for interrupting normally but…” the text ended there, until another arrived, a picture attached to this one. “You may wish to see this.” 

 

Bringing up the picture, her stomach dropped abruptly. It was a picture from the back yard, she didn't have to ask what she was seeing, she recognized it immediately having only played that particular game dozens of times. There was no way in hell that was an actual terror demon prowling so close to the mansion. That was the best news she'd gotten in ages. Not only were Templars actively prowling the city, but demons too? That meant things were getting worse. It wasn't until she received another text, this time from Marina that she really felt the full impact. Another picture, more worries. 

 

“Houston, we have a teeny tiny little problem. Whatever doing, you may want to speed things up.” She said. This time the picture was from outside the coffee shop she frequented. Red lyrium jutting out of the ground, the first indications of its effects noted in the way people were standing so close to it. 

 

“Has this made the news?! What's the reaction?” She tapped away furiously. 

 

“The only good news is that no one seems to have taken notice, but I don't think I need to tell you how bad this could become. Look...I get it, you're nervous, and maybe even scared, but you have to suck it up. You have a lot of work ahead of you, and there's no time to waste, here.” Her answer. 

 

“It's not just that, I can't exactly force everyone to love me right away, and it's not exactly easy to instantly mean it either…” Tyler argued. 

 

“Not as hard as you think. I happen to be uniquely aware that you  _ already  _ have feelings for them or you wouldn't have brought them here to begin with. Literally all  _ you _ have to do is get them to fall for you.” She countered. 

 

Ezio finally had enough of the distraction, carefully taking it from her, setting it on the stand, his hands gently massaging her sides. 

 

“This is time for sleeping, not talking…” he whispered to her. “I will be right here, nothing will harm you with me here.”

 

Heaving a sigh, she folded her hands over his. She could do plenty worse than having an assassin in her bed, keeping her safe at least. Still, Marina’s words circled in her mind. She just didn't have the time, at least not this time, to really concern herself with a drawn out dance like this. 

 

“Ezio…?” She mumbled. 

 

“Ahh, I wish you'd say my name more often, bella.” He sighed. “What's on your mind?”

 

“Be honest with me. How do you feel about me?” She asked. 

 

He had to consider the answer, surprising himself when he hadn't come up with anything on the spot. He made no attempts to hide that he wanted her, and beyond that he hadn't thought about it. The longer he was around her now though, it was like he needed to be near her. She was bringing out something in him he wasn't entirely sure about.

 

“First, tell me what really has you so mad at me…” he said.”

 

It had worked out so well before, and with Shane’s help, she had to hope it would go as well this time, wondering if she'd actually begin to feel a difference this time or if it still wasn't enough to make a dent in the side effects of her unknowing spell. 

 

“I love you.” She said.

 

“You…” he laughed at that. “You love me, and...this is somehow very upsetting to you?” 

 

“Yes.” She huffed. “Because I have no idea if you could ever feel the same, or if I'd only be convenient.” 

 

He frowned, pushing her to lie back. Seating himself over her hips, he bent down, immediately claiming for her lips, wasting no time delving his tongue in, giving her no chance to resist. At his core he was a very physically affectionate man, and he wondered if perhaps she could understand him at all like this. Breaking the kiss, he met her stunned gaze in the dark, inexplicably feeling like he was connected to her in that moment. 

 

In a different room, Shane scratched curiously at his head, watching a colorful needle swinging rapidly side to side, chewing his lip worriedly. He expected it would take longer, but it looked like the critical moment had arrived sooner than even he could have guessed, and it wasn't looking great, the way it hovered so dangerously between love and disinterest. 

 

“Come on Ty, make it happen…” he sighed. 

 

He had received the updates from Marina as well, and his new intention was to leave the next morning, but this was the best shot now. He wasn't looking forward to leaving before he knew one way or the other what was happening. If she blew it, there was no reason to stay longer, and if she succeeded, it was still the best option to go and try and get a handle on the situation before it worsened. He didn't want to consider what they'd return to if they had to wait the rest of the time here. 

 

The needle slowed to a stop, and he heaved a sigh of relief, 

 

“That's my girl, I knew you could pull it off…” he said, setting it aside. 

 

“Did you hear me, or have I simply shocked you into silence?” He asked curiously. 

 

“I…” she managed dimly. 

 

“I said I love you too, mia cara…” he repeated by her ear. 

 

His fingers slowly teased at the edge of her shirt,completely caught off guard when she hastily smacked his hand away.

 

“Even now you still refuse me?” He said almost poutily. 

 

“I have a lot on my mind.” She muttered. 

 

“Let me take care of that…” he said, biting her neck in emphasis. 

 

“Not right now.” She told him. 

 

“Are you really so tired?” He wondered, his hand dipping lower, barely pressed against her. “Truly?” 

 

She hissed a breath through her teeth, shifting away slowly. He understood perfectly then, grinning almost proudly. 

 

“Now I  see. I can be a gentleman and wait if I must. Next time, I'll remember to be gentler with you…” he assured her. 

 

Tyler muttered something under her breath, though he couldn't hear it clearly enough to understand. Climbing off her, he returned her to his arms, placing one last kiss to her neck before he got comfortable. She was curious if he should have the situation explained to him, suddenly concerned how that would go. Would it somehow changed his confession or would it still count? In an ideal world, it wouldn't change a thing, but it seemed awfully convenient. Then again, whenever this sort of thing happened in harem series, they seemed to all live together anyway, ardent in their love for the protagonist while at times also trying to compete to prove they were better for them in some way. It crossed her mind as a possibility and she found herself concerned with how assassins might choose to compete with each other. It was a matter to worry more about later, but that didn't make it leave her mind, only the siren call of sleep causing her to give up on thinking for the night.  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting, visits from divine beings, and the promise of becoming famous in something she wants no part of!

It wasn’t even noon when they arrived, and despite how much the drive sapped out of her, she was quick to drag Shane and a rather curious Marina behind her to her room. Closing and locking the door, she threw herself into bed, reaching for her glasses and a notebook, leaning back for her pen. 

 

“Well, very serious. I hardly think this is noteworthy.” Marina joked. 

 

“This is important. You’ve both apparently been at this way longer than I have. I have no idea how this crap even works as it were.” she sighed. 

 

“ _ You _ shouldn’t be trying to use it yet anyway.” Shane reminded her. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. “Then how do I take care of this? If I can’t even try to help myself...You have to know this can’t be solved with squirrels or...whatever it is Shane does…” 

 

Shane looked a little offended, shrugging of the lack of recognition off. “Let’s just pretend I do nothing. That out of the way, There’s another option.” 

 

“Which is?” Tyler asked. 

 

“Invite another divinity over and ask them to help.” Marina replied. 

 

“Right, like it’s that easy.” Tyler scoffed. 

 

Marina leaned back in her seat, reaching for her phone, lending it a moment’s thought before her fingers furiously tapped away at her phone. Setting it down after she finished, and a flurry of messages had arrived seconds later. 

 

“Done.” she said. “It just feels like a Greek night, doesn’t it?” 

 

“Greek? I could go for some gyros…” she mumbled. 

 

Checking her phone, she pointed to the door. “They’re here. We should call it here, they’ll have you busy for a while.” 

 

Not quite sure if she honestly meant she invited Greek gods over or something else entirely, but it piqued her interest. She had a picture in her mind about what they must look like, and not a single one ended up being the case. Staring upward, she swallowed hard. Tall men were one thing, but tall _women_ had always been intimidating. Whoever this one was had to be awfully close to seven feet tall. Despite that, she looked like she could have easily been a model, or maybe an actress, something famous like that. The man beside her was tall too, but not nearly as much, maybe a hair over six feet tall. He had long, golden blonde hair and the most interesting blue eyes she’d ever seen, shaking her head slightly when she realized she’d been staring a bit longer than she meant to. Marina shuffled by, stopping only long enough to introduce them on her way through. 

 

“Ty, Eros and Clymene. Guys, Tyler.” she mumbled. 

 

“So!” Tyler said, drumming her fingers against her thighs nervously. “What brings you here?” 

 

Clymene slung an arm around her waist, lifting her before hauling her back towards her room. It was moderately terrifying, almost like she imagined getting kidnapped would go. She’d have tried to annoy her into dropping her if that even seemed like a viable option. She didn’t particularly like to be picked up in the first place, out of concern with being dropped, intentionally or otherwise. Eventually, she was set down on her bed, pushing her glasses back up slowly. 

 

“We were informed you could use a little help. Word spreads far quicker than you might think, so we did a little digging. Pretty sure we know the whole story, and boy is it a sad one.” Eros sighed. 

 

“You need a cover. You want to track down the things in the shadows, you need to walk them.” Clymene began. “So...I’m gonna make you a star.” 

 

Tyler immediately shook her head. “I’m struggling enough with the little bit of fame I already have, I don’t want to be  _ more _ famous. Besides, how does that help me sneak around when I have to?” 

 

“No one would suspect the girl everyone will come to adore. People  _ expect _ a nobody to be up to something, but the performer in the movie, the singer on the stage, the darling on the cover? They can do no wrong. That’s a cover even  _ you _ could hide behind.”  she said. “Besides, unlike a full fledged god, you actually  _ need _ more people who adore you like that. True gods have unbelievable power even when they have only one person clinging to their beliefs. A half such as you? You’re not well known, you’ve done nothing especially godly to cause people to have that faith in you, one or two people will do very little for you. A shame really, a creator is rare.” 

 

“Or it could get me in more trouble than I can handle. Either way, I’m not very comfortable in front of people.” she argued. “Even if it is beginning to make sense.” 

 

“You think I cannot erase that? With the barest of gestures I could fix that.” she said intensely. 

 

Instead of arguing with a woman who looked like she could crush her with great ease, she instead turned her attention to the man, half expecting him to just be here to try and change her appearance or something. 

 

“What is it you do?” she asked. 

 

“What are they teaching these days that you don’t even know me?” he pouted. 

 

Raising a finger to him, she grabbed her phone, checking the internet. She doubted that anyone _realized_ they were around for real, but at least they were still known to the extent it was just a quick search away. Her face went pale and her skin felt like it was burning. The reason Marina had asked him specifically was only painfully obvious with as much trouble as she was having making any kind of progress, but this seemed a severe reaction. 

 

“It’s just the ‘love’ bit that you’re here for, right?” she asked hopefully. 

 

“That depends entirely on you.” he shrugged. 

 

By the time they were finished, it was already dark out, uncertain how she’d managed to get her well known enough to actually have a job for the next afternoon. Skill like that made her feel little more than a child playing pretend. Or at least like the first time she saw a Harry Potter movie after reading the books, feeling like a damned wizard, while running around with a wand that contained candy and a paper house emblem. For all that fuss, she certainly didn’t feel any different in any significant way. Still, since the day had at least felt productive enough, she put her glasses away, her notebook still empty, though she was certain she’d need it. She put her shoes on, heading for an isolated place in the yard, blocked off by high trees and bushes, the place she’d set aside for training. She still hurt from the last time, and it wasn’t a total lie to say she fell in the rose bush, she just neglected to say it happened when she slipped partway up the side of the mansion. 

 

Bending slightly, she retrieved her wooden weapon off the ground. She wasn’t great, to put it as kindly as possible, and for that reason, she wasn’t allowed to use real weapons of any kind just yet. 

 

“Have you so quickly healed, cherie?” Arno asked. 

 

He’d startled her, spinning around, a poorly aimed swat barely missing him, though not close enough for him to react to it. He always managed to impress her, at least in terms of just how good he was, much better than she’d really even considered was something she could aspire to, she just wasn’t good enough to reach his level. 

 

“I’m fine.” she insisted. 

 

His expression was familiar, warm, kind. He took the weapon from her, casting it back to the ground. Loosely grasping the front of her shirt, he tugged her closer to him. He bent to catch her lips, losing herself in the warmth of his presence, until a sharp jolt of pain coursed through her. She gasped loudly, his grip easing up. 

 

“I knew it. It still needs time…” he insisted. 

 

“I don’t  _ have _ time…” she said. 

 

“Remember, you have no need to get involved, I just don’t want you to be left defenseless if something happens…” he sighed. 

“Then perhaps you stop treating her like a child and take her seriously, si?” a voice said. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Arno questioned. 

 

“It was fairly obvious what was going on. She said she tripped, I happen to know the bush in question is in a position where tripping into it would require quite a lot of skill and planning, or… a simple mishap climbing the wall.” Ezio replied. “This one is no good for you, bella. You get nowhere by holding back.”

 

“You would work her half to death. She’s not like you or I, she has limits. Beyond that, I don’t think she should have to kill someone.” he argued. 

 

“No one suggested she should. If you really want to give her a chance to protect herself if she has to, then do not create a frightened mouse of her, and instead teach her to strike hard if she must.” Ezio said. 

 

“Ramassez-le, montrez-lui ce que vous pouvez faire.” Arno instructed, gesturing to the discarded weapon. 

 

Tyler bent to retrieve it, holding it tightly, though she hesitated when she looked at Ezio. Was it really okay to just attack him without warning? Arno nodded towards him, and she tightened her hold on it, lashing out, anticipating his initial block, though she continued to step towards him with quick, sharp jabs even as he kept backing away to maintain the distance to keep her from landing a blow against him. Unexpectedly, she’d backed him into a narrow row of trees, only a close distance left between them. One hand slid to the hilt of the solid sword, the other sliding up to press against the back, she dropped to one knee, jerking it to the side, though she didn’t make contact, holding back on purpose. 

 

“That’s a fatal wound in a real fight.” She gasped, raking her hair back, her brow beaded in sweat. 

 

She wasn’t especially the most in shape, but it was getting a little easier to push it a little further every time. 

 

“Mentre sei laggiù …” Ezio said suggestively. 

 

Arno approached, reaching to help her up, brushing a bit of dirt from where her knee had dug into the ground slightly. For a moment, he was a little in disbelief that  _ this _ was her second choice. He couldn’t begin to see the appeal in him at all, but he let that thought fly away, content to rub it in a little. He draped an arm across her shoulders, fluttering teasing little kisses down the back of her neck. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me, she has work to get back to, your interruptions are...unnecessary.” Arno muttered dismissively. 

 

Turning to lead her back to the opposite side to pick up where they had left off last time, Ezio snagged her waist, keeping her from following, Arno rolling his eyes with an impatient sigh. 

 

“You must have heard already. I take no pleasure in having to share her attention, but she chose me first, you are simply a consolation prize.” He growled. 

 

“I should think not, a shame you went first, she didn’t know it could be any better.” He countered. 

 

She made a futile attempt at defusing the situation, crowded between them as it seemed certain to escalate. This was not the best place to be, she guessed. Attempting to sneak out from between them, she found herself trapped by hands seeking to sway her one way or the other. 

 

“Just cut me in half already…” she groaned to herself. 

 

Yet another voice called out for her, this time, it was a voice she wasn’t expecting. 

 

“Tyler, are you out here?” she asked. 

 

Arno recognized the voice and quickly dropped his arm around her, succeeding in distracting Ezio from her for a moment. 

 

“Over here in the grove, mom.” she said cheerfully. 

 

Cliona found her way in, pausing to acknowledge Arno before focusing on her. 

 

“Ah, you’re looking well.” she commented. 

 

“Merci, maman.” he said with a slight bow of his head. 

 

Ezio shifted his focus on the three of them in turn. He’d seen the woman around the mansion a time or two, but he knew nothing of who she was. 

 

“Was there a problem?” Tyler asked curiously. 

 

“Don’t be rude, introduce me to your companion first.” she said gently. 

 

Her face flushed guiltily, quickly gesturing to him. “This is Ezio.” 

 

Still in need of a lot of work in the socializing, it seemed. Extending her hand, he was suddenly unsure what the protocol for this was. Sticking with standards, he kissed the back of her hand, to her surprise as well. 

 

“Cliona. Queen of the Banshees and goddess of love and beauty.” she said. Gesturing to Tyler, she beamed proudly. “If you could not tell by my daughter.” 

 

The words ‘queen’ and ‘goddess’ bounced around in his mind for a time, before he finally unraveled it in his mind. Tyler had been very bare bones about the specifics, it seemed. There was no doubt about the beauty part, a great deal more captivating to look at than she seemed aware of, perhaps a good thing at times, it had been hard enough to get her attention in the first place. The love bit made a strange amount of sense to him as well, most women held his focus for a short time, enough to occupy his time only, but her on the other hand, it hadn’t taken long at all before she had him confessing his love for her. Still, having to compete with this man was infuriating. 

 

“I stopped by to tell you that your father and I are taking a business trip out of the country. When we return, we intend to move back here, making up for lost time, as it were. It seems like you still have a lot of work to do, but you know I’ll be a phone call away if you need anything.” Cliona told her. 

 

“Where to this time? Wasn’t the last in Germany?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Norway.” she corrected. “This time we’ll be heading for London.” she said. “I’d have invited you along, though I’m given to understand Marina’s friend has gotten you a job.” 

 

“I don’t even know what it is and I want no part of it.” she mumbled anxiously. 

 

Cliona held out a shiny business card, seeming to remember when she mentioned it. “Right, I was asked to give you this.”

 

Tyler stared at the card curiously, turning it over and back again, trying to make sense of it. Cliona saved her the trouble, understanding her difficulty, it was made to sound far more important and fancy that it probably was. 

 

“Modeling.” she said. 

 

Immediately, Tyler ducked her head into her hands, shaking her head like it was the worst news she’d ever heard. “Absolutely not. They need someone who likes that kind of attention, someone...i don’t know, with mile long legs, someone who actually  _ looks _ like a model. Not a couch potato. Not me.” 

 

Cliona didn’t even get a chance to get a word in, before the loud, disbelieving voices of both Arno and Ezio finally managed to agree on one thing, that she was absolutely selling herself short, peppered with words and phrases she couldn’t recall in her embarrassment. 

 

“I have to go for now, but I’ll stop buy on our way to the airport with a gift for you. I don’t expect you to, but I hope you’ll wear it tomorrow.” she said, giving her and Arno both quick hugs, nodding to Ezio on her way back to the door. “It will be good for you.” 

 

How was crushing her already barely there self-esteem going to be good for her? There weren’t a lot of options, if nothing else, it would be some manner of extra income to make up for spending way more of her earnings than she meant to. She maintained her doubts that it was actually going to be useful in blending in enough to be of help to anyone, but maybe she was at least wrong about that much. 

 

Arno replaced his arms around her, his breath hot on the curve of her neck. “You seem to have a busy day, you should take the rest of the night to relax. I’ll make you some tea to calm your nerves if it will help.” 

 

“Wouldn’t you agree wine would help more?” Ezio questioned. 

 

“She’s not old enough yet.” Arno said. 

 

“There’s an age requirement here? Molto stupido…” Ezio sighed. 

 

“Tea sounds fine…” she mumbled. 

 

Allowing them to lead her back in, she took a seat on the sofa while Arno went to brew the tea, Ezio still trying to compete with him began looking for something sweet to offer with it. The sofa sagged slightly, and she diverted her attention from checking the channels to see who it was, glancing down when he moved quickly to stretch out, his head on her thigh. 

 

“Feels like there’s never enough time in the day. I keep missing you, don’t I, kitten?” Jacob asked quietly. 

 

“I gather you’ve been keeping busy?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair slowly, his hat deposited on the coffee table. “You look worn out.”

 

“This city is bloody huge. I spent all day trying to track down this bloke who supposedly had information on a man I was hunting. Didn’t end up getting anywhere.” he sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, nuzzling her stomach with a groan. “At least I knew when I got home there was a good chance you’d be here to comfort me.’

 

Tyler absently scratched at his scalp, barely moving until she happened to notice a movie she liked was about to come on. Changing the channel, she nearly dumped him off her lap in her excitement. Sitting back again, she mumbled a quick apology. Arno and Ezio returned, Arno seeming pleased with his choices. Ezio on the other hand seemed not so pleased when all he found to offer was a chocolate chip muffin, shrugging with a toss of his hands as if to say he had done his best. Both seemed to notice Jacob had already taken up all of the space. 

 

“Get up already, you’re not the only one who wants to use this.” Ezio barked. 

 

Jacob raised his head for just a moment. Without complaint, he moved to sit up, though he decided against moving away from her. A chance had actually presented itself to get a bit of her focus on him for once, instead of always being shuffled around in different directions all the time. They had already learned he was too frustrating to argue with, sitting on the spaces he’d freed up, both glaring accusingly at him, though he either didn’t see or refused to acknowledge. Glancing up, he instead offered a pleased grin. 

 

“I’m off tomorrow, the others are taking the rounds. Do you know what that means, love?” he asked curiously. 

 

“What does that mean?” she asked, indulging the game for a moment. 

 

In truth, she hadn’t even realized they’d set up rotations and a schedule and that that was the reason she’d only been seeing one hanging back. 

 

“It means I get to go with you tomorrow.” he said. 

 

“Wait...go with me? Why?” she asked. 

 

It hit her that something had gone on without her realizing it, Ezio began chastising him grumpily, though he didn’t seem to care. 

 

“Don’t be upset. It was discussed, and we thought it best someone stay behind to watch over you...I would love to be the one at your side, but it’s my turn for the north end tomorrow…” Arno sighed. 

 

Marina had reached out to someone she knew that had somehow managed to produce rather convincing I.D.s and documents for everyone, there was no real reason not to allow him to follow, save for trying to spare herself being seen by anyone she actually knew, though she understood the reasoning. She just wasn’t ready to try and deal with much on her own yet, and even if she could, an accomplished assassin was still quite the bodyguard. 

 

“On a different note, I could have sworn you said these kinds of things were cheesy.” Ezio interrupted. 

 

Tyler gave him an almost accusing glare. “This is  _ nothing _ like that. Really. Suggesting the Notebook is the same as that drivel.” 

 

“Is it not?” he shrugged. 

 

“Not by a long shot.” she mumbled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Tyler would rather be in a band.


	17. Chapter 17

Under great protest, Jacob had managed to get her to the studio in time, her fingers nervously fidgeting with the bracelet her mother had left for her. Thinking better of it, she spun on her heel, managing only a single step before he snagged her by the back of her hoodie. 

 

“It’s not going to be as bad as all that. I’ll be right here, if it feels too uncomfortable, I swear I’ll carry you out myself. Just give it a chance.” he suggested. 

 

Tyler rolled her eyes, still not at all convinced this was a good idea. Reluctantly walking in, she was immediately greeted by Clymene, already signing some paperwork, apparently arguing with the woman she was talking to. 

 

“No, this won’t do. My client is the best you’ll find, she deserves more than you’re offering and if we can’t fix that, you can’t use her.” she said severely. 

 

The woman sighed, throwing out a larger figure, to which she seemed pleased with. Noting the changes on the contract, she finally added her signature to the bottom. Taking her copy, she took note of Tyler in the doorway, grinning as she presented it to her. 

 

“I’ve been negotiating while I waited. Look at those numbers! I haven’t done this good in a while. I think you’ll be pleased. For now it’s temporary, two commercials, two print ads and then we can go from there.” she explained. 

 

“I think there’s a mistake, there’s a few extra zeroes here, I’ve never done this before…” she whispered nervously. 

 

Checking it again to confirm, she shook her head. “No, that’s right. Anything goes wrong, let me know. I’ve signed on as your manager. They do expect you to go off and get ready right now, however, so let’s say you knock ‘em dead. Remember, small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises.” 

 

She lightly patted her shoulder before pointing the way for her and Jacob. Tyler tried to observe everything on the way back, even the most mundane things seeming grand and unfamiliar in this place, and it was intimidating. A well dressed man ushered her into a seat, immediately staring at her for a moment. He ran his fingers a few times through her hair, Jacob watching him intently as though he might suddenly attack. 

 

“You have such thick and gorgeous hair...the tough part will be deciding just how it should look…” he murmured. 

 

He settled on loose, feathery curls, the back pinned up just a little higher than she was used to. She didn’t know what exactly he had spritzed on her, but whatever it was smelled amazing. This wasn’t familiar to her, she wasn’t used to the excess preening, rarely even wore lipstick, let alone bothering with anything else, being girly might as well literally have been rocket science where she was concerned. He finished the look with a pearl coated hairpin, helping to hold her hair up. 

 

“Such an easy girl to work with too, you wouldn’t believe how long this takes some of our girls. My god do they fuss over everything, you’d swear they thought themselves royalty. I’m so looking forward to working with you again!” he praised with a sigh of relief. “I’m a little disappointed to be done so soon. Anyway, Claire in the next room is waiting for you, I’m sure.” 

 

Relieved in her own way, she was quick to leave the chair, unsure what to expect in the next room. Of all the work that was going into it, this had to be the most awkward. She understood having Jacob following everywhere, he seemed to be taking it very seriously, but she didn’t anticipate him following her into dressing. 

 

“Why am I getting dressed first?” she wondered.

 

“So you don’t have to worry about ruining the makeup, you don’t have it on yet, so this tends to work a little better.” Claire explained. 

 

Feeling her bra coming off, she quickly moved her arm into place, hearing the surprise behind her. Before she could ask any questions, she was already shuffling her hands away, wrapping a tape measure around her, making a few notes. Her face turned a shameful red, deciding against looking to see where exactly his eyes were. 

 

“You’re sizing is way off. Whoever fitted you before was so wrong.” she said. 

 

“I’ve never been sized for a bra, I just kind of...guessed.” Tyler shrugged. 

 

“Oh honey…” she said sympathetically. “Well, this is part of my job, I’m going to fix this. I have to go grab the dress anyway, just hold on.” 

 

Her hands moved to cover herself again, watching her swish out of the room. She met her reflection in a long mirror, immediately glancing away. Nothing she didn’t already know the look of, not something she needed to see again. 

 

“See? Not so bad so far.” Jacob said. 

 

“I suppose this must be better than the alternative.” she half-agreed. 

 

Claire returned, laying a light pink and white dress over the back of a chair, helping her hook the new bra for her, Tyler glancing down. It didn’t feel particularly restrictive, but there was a far too distinct difference that startled her a little. Could she really have been so far off? 

 

“Arms up.” she instructed. 

 

Tyler raised her arms, momentarily blinded by flashes of lace and something softer than she was used to falling into place around her. 

 

“Exhale.” she said. 

 

Breathing out slowly, she gasped at the sudden pressure between her shoulders. Claire laced the back up tightly, reaching for a pair of shoes with low, wide heels and a pair of white stockings. She raised her skirt above her knees, tugging them into place, letting her step into the shoes by herself. 

 

“You good? It can be a little overwhelming at first, but I think it’s looking fine so far.” she said. 

 

It felt like the only way she could breathe properly was to stand up as straight and proper as she could manage, a challenge for one who spent much of her time hunched over something or other. Led into another room, this one had a pair of women in it, helping her into a seat. One stood in front of what seemed the equivalent of a tool box of makeup, the other taking hold of her hands. The first tipped her head back, manually moving it in the bright light, her tongue wedge between her lips like she wasn’t simply putting it on her, but instead working on a masterpiece painting, and was trying to decide if she was satisfied, scrutinizing her features for even the best hidden flaw in her work, recognizing the feel of the nails the other woman was applying over hers. She hated trying to do anything in fake nails, it might as well have been impossible. 

 

When they had finished, all that was left was to go out and...she had no idea what came next. It turned out what was waiting was the most stressful part, not at all understanding the directions she was being given. 

 

“Head up just a little more. Look this way, more. Okay, head down just a tad. Can you pucker your lips just a touch? No...not like that, more like you’re waiting for a kiss. Yeah, just like that. Arch your back and lean forward...no, not that way, can you make it look a little more casual?” just a taste of the instruction. “Wonderful, now give me your biggest, sweetest doe eyes, i want to see absolute innocence.”

 

What the heck were doe eyes? She didn’t even pay attention to what she looked like most of the time as it was. She’d heard a fair bit about how innocent she looked a number of times, but she wasn’t quite sure she knew the look itself, let alone how to do it on cue. Seeing the obvious confusion on her face, he thought about it, trying to think of a better way to explain it. 

 

“Give me Snow White, I want that awe.” he said. 

 

She’d seen it plenty of times, and could picture it in her mind, but she couldn’t say whether her face was cooperating despite her best efforts. It wasn’t until she heard a flurry of clicking, greeted by a rare bright flash. She waited like that for quite a while while he disappeared to see what he had managed to get, her mouth dry, but not daring to go for the bottle of water left for her, not and have to risk being shuffled back for touch ups. Eventually, he came back out, looking quite pleased with himself, waving a stack of printed off pages triumphantly. 

 

“Good news, you’re free to go for today.” he said. 

 

“Where do I take the dress?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Do what you like with it. You can keep it if you want, or take it back, up to you.” he said, waving his hand dismissively. 

 

Unable to decide, she scurried off to change back into her regular clothes, carefully placing the dress into a bag, hurrying out out of concern someone might realize something hadn’t gone right and they needed her back. Her shoulders flexed uncomfortably, trying to ignore the ache in her muscles. It hurt all the way down her back, and her legs ached from standing, much of the day wasted just trying to figure out what was being asked of her. 

 

“You were suspiciously quiet.” she commented. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d want me saying what was on my mind.” he said with a chuckle. 

 

“If even you think so, you were probably right.” she agreed. 

 

“We can go home if you like, unless you had somewhere else in mind?” he suggested. 

 

“I could use something greasy and bad for me right about now. Then, I feel like if I soak in a bath for a week I’ll feel a little better.” she sighed. 

 

“You know, I’m aware you have a bath in your room, but do you ever have occasion to use the really big one?” he wondered. 

 

“Honestly? I’ve never used it. Did you know it’s actually connected to the other rooms? My grandfather travelled the world often. If I choose to believe the stories, he’s been around almost since the beginning of time, and you can see the little influences. I’ve only recently figured out what all the rooms are for.” she shrugged. 

 

“The Italian says it’s a roman design, right?” he asked. 

 

She stopped him by a fast food place, pausing the conversation while they ordered, heading back to a booth by the window. 

 

“I think so. Best I could find is one is cold, then you move to a warm bath, then to a hot one, and lastly to a place to dry off and relax. It sounds very hedonistic, I understand the goal is to really work up a sweat, and then go back to the second room, where traditionally, there’s someone to massage you down with oils and everything. Not all parts of history sound awful.” she said with a shrug. 

 

“What do you say we check it out?” he suggested. “If you’d rather not have to deal with just me, we could see if the others have enough time to enjoy it with us. If you’re really nice, I might even see if I can find some oil and rub you down.” 

 

Eros’ teachings sprang to mind. A fine time to give it a chance. Whatever Clymene had done had managed to get her through the day without collapsing into a sobbing mess at least, maybe he had done something cool too. Thinking of it objectively, he supposed Jacob had unexpectedly seen her mostly naked, and Arno and Ezio? They’d already...well, there wasn’t much sense in trying to protect what they already knew. If it was just a bath, especially one that large, it might even be fun, like a small taste of a bygone era. That and doing nothing wasn’t getting her very far, it was at least an option. 

 

“Sure. I’ll take a look later tonight and see if I can’t figure out how it works. I suppose just this once I can be adventurous.” she said with a laugh. 

 

“Spend a little more time with me, and I could show you  _ real _ adventure, love.” he said. 

 

“Ooh, I feel like a Disney princess. I go with you and you’ll show me the world, will you?” she joked. 

 

“Maybe not the world, but I’m certain I can show you a side to this city even you don’t know.” he shrugged. 

 

There was no denying that was a good reason she’d been so taken with him in the first place. Never once had she thought London in those times was appealing until the first time she’d fire up the game, not taking very long before she thought it looked absolutely like a blast. Hell, she’d considered it seriously enough to have a decent guess as to what the smell must be like, the scent of oil and dirt, smoke, the kind of filthy atmosphere most tried to avoid these days, but imagining it sparked an intense desire to know what it was really like. The idea that this city had secrets even she didn’t know about was exciting too. 

 

“Really? I should very much like to see that some time.” she said. 

 

Scooting closer, she felt the warmth of his breath against her ear, a hand pressed loosely between her shoulders as if he was about to tell her a secret. 

 

“Come with me. Tomorrow night. Let me show you what it’s really like…” he offered. 

 

Her skin prickled in goosebumps, almost excited by the thought. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, she just wasn’t ready to venture out alone, not when there was every chance something more dangerous than demons and Templars could show up, and she couldn’t use her magic without consequence, nor was she ready to engage in actual combat. Going out alone was definitely asking too much, but if she was with Jacob, there shouldn’t be a problem. Who knows what that meant, but in her mind she was already picturing quite the adventure. So long as he didn’t decide to climb anything higher than a small garage, she could probably keep up. Then again, she was no child anymore, even if she was warned against going, that didn’t automatically mean she had to listen.

 

“Only if you promise to show me absolutely everything.” she said. 

 

“Well, who am I to refuse a princess?” he answered jokingly. “I’ll show you anything you fancy.” 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Tyler laid her head back against the stone, considering this wasn’t even the hottest of the baths, it was certainly working. Arno kept his arm around her shoulders, Ezio on her other side with his around her waist. The two had carried their arguments into the bath despite Jacob’s presence, and it wasn’t until they’d already said too much that they fell silent. She definitely planned on explaining matters to everyone, in due time. If she kept to the current trend, they’d surely find out after she’d already confessed. Jacob, thankfully, seemed like he was okay with the unexpected news. Equally good was the fact  _ he  _ hadn’t mentioned their planned outing the next night, it was finally quiet and she wanted to enjoy that a little longer. Predictably, it was once more interrupted, but this time it seemed like it was going to be twenty questions. Not literally, but it certainly felt like it. 

 

“So...do you dance?” Jacob asked. 

 

She wondered if he asked that based on the waterproof speaker she’d brought in, or if it was something else entirely. 

 

“I know the Viennese Waltz.. I took formal dance lessons as an extracurricular. Needed an extra gym credit to graduate..” she said. “It’s not very popular these days in common settings, but if you’re asking instead if I can...that…” she stopped, shaking her head. “I know the Viennese Waltz.” 

 

“What were you going to say?” Arno wondered. 

 

“I have never had occasion to…” she faltered again. “I don’t dance like...let’s leave it at I don’t know any other dances.” 

 

“Obviously it’s a subject the lady doesn’t wish to discuss.” Jacob observed. “What do you do...I mean...if you’re really a goddess? How does it work anyway, do you just wiggle your fingers or something?”

 

“I brought you here, didn’t I? That’s something I can do. As to how it works, I have no idea.” she admitted. “Nor do I have any idea what I even did to get this far.” 

 

“I already told you, ma belle. I only had to see you, and I was yours.” Arno murmured. 

 

He leaned in slightly, pressing a few kisses against her neck, feeling her shiver despite the heat. It gave him a sense of pride to be able to get such a reaction so easily. 

 

“Does anyone need a reason to love a woman so truly charming?” Ezio suggested. 

 

His hand left her waist, slowly tracing circles against her thigh. Trying to put it out of her mind, she offered a slight smile, shrugging in emphasis. “Personally, I don’t get it. That’s just me.” 

 

Jacob leaned back, arms spread against the edge of the bath, regarding her in silence for a time. He’d seen her plenty, more than she probably liked, but physically, at least, it was hard to say he’d ever seen someone half as attractive. The one thing he found curious was that he expected she’d be a lot feistier for a redhead. Not a complaint, not by a longshot, but more an idle fantasy. 

 

“A shame to have to share. Were it not for this situation, she’d really only need me.” Ezio commented. 

 

“Why complain about what you can’t change?” Arno sighed. 

Sensing a potential argument, she instead gathered her things, gesturing to the next room. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to hell.” 

 

It was said entirely as a joke, and thankfully it was taken that way. Instead of continuing the argument, they shuffled on to the hottest room, immediately regretting the choice to get in without testing it. Tyler, on the other hand, settled in with a comfortable sigh. She was no fan of the cold, mostly. Jacob was the next to get in, while the others tried tried to get used to the heat of the room before chancing the water. He sprawled out next to her, laughing at them. 

 

“So...just so I understand this…” he began, when he managed to stop. “You want me to fall in love with you...so you can control what you can do?” 

 

Tyler frowned slightly, shaking her head. “The truth is….well, it started as a silly wish. I...kind of already like  _ you,  _ but I’ve known about you for some time.” she mumbled, unwilling to admit how worn out the disc might be had she not bought a digital copy after the few few times she played. “I had a really rough day, and part of me thought, if you were real, you might come to love me too, but I found out that bringing everyone here was doing something. I had no more time to wish, I have to act. I’m sorry if you don’t like the sound of that…” 

 

She watched his reactions change several times during her answer, and she couldn’t make sense of any of them. Part of her expected he might simply say he wanted no part of it, understandably so. Very few people were probably comfortable with openly sharing someone they loved with anyone else. He smiled just a bit, walking his fingers across her shoulder before pulling her closer, trying to avoid drawing attention, he chose to whisper with her. 

 

“I won’t say I’m not even a little interested. What I want to know is what you intend to do to get me to fall for you, love.” he said, nipping her ear lightly. 

 

Her face was already red from the heat, thankfully. She bit her lip, staring up at the ceiling through the steam. “If you’re asking if I’ll...you know...I would, if that would make a difference. I don’t know that I’m...as good as you might like.” 

 

“Oh no, kitten. That can come later if you like. What will you  _ do _ ?” he repeated, emphasizing that one word like it held a clue. “I don’t need an answer yet. Maybe you’ll think of something, maybe you won’t need to. In the meantime, if I could ask a small favor of you…” 

 

Tyler wasn’t quite sure what kind of favor he could be prepared to ask in here, but the worst she could do was refuse, right?

 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Frye.” she said nervously. 

 

She intended it to sound more relaxed, the name thrown in there by an accident of anxiety. He laughed, patting her head loosely, her hair matting to her head from the water. 

 

“I’ve spent all this time wondering…” he whispered, enjoying the sudden shift in her expression, wary, verging on panic very nearly. “Just what your lips taste like.” 

 

Tyler heaved a sigh of relief. That much, she was beginning to feel like she was improving on at least. Not quite so scary anymore, in large part thanks to Arno, actually. 

 

“Are you --” she began, though he cut her off. 

 

His lips landed on hers, and he moved quickly in front of her, hands wandering over her shoulders slowly. He held the back of her neck, coaxing her mouth open. This was trouble, she could already tell. Ezio had gotten her to move faster than she thought possible, and Arno had found the perfect balance between sweet and passionate, managing to somehow not only sweet talk his way into her bed, but get a ring on her finger before she could complain. Somehow, this was more intense than she expected a simple kiss to be. She suspected he might well not have stopped before he took her breath away, until the others took note. Ignoring the heat, they slid in, reprimanding him loudly until he was forced to pull away. Tyler managed to catch her breath after a bit, finding it somewhat humorous that the only thing he had to tell them in response was to be quiet. Regrettably, the conversation changed abruptly from how he couldn’t just do that, to criticizing his technique. Suddenly, she welcomed the idea of sinking into oblivion at that moment. If only some merciful force would take her away. Otherwise, she really might die of embarrassment. 

 

“You have no room to talk, I’ve seen the way  _ you _ kiss.” Arno said. 

 

“Oh, I get a lecture from a coward.” Ezio threw his arms up. “I suppose you think she  _ likes _ the way you do it. She is hardly breakable.” 

 

“Excuse me.” she managed meekly. The three of them turned curiously to take note of her again. “I happen to think it’s all fine. I like each of yours for different reasons.” 

 

Ezio waved a hand at her as if to say they should ignore it. “The heat is clearly getting to her. She does not know what she’s saying.”

 

Jacob on the other hand, changed the subject, asking a question she had no idea how to answer. “How does this work, anyway. If she married Frenchie, aren’t you the sidepiece?” 

 

Vilkas wandered in, a towel draped protectively over Marina, taking the opposite side. She always did have eerie timing. Also occasionally the most unwelcome news. 

 

“You know, it doesn’t have to be that way.” she said, pausing to accept a kiss. “Haven’t you heard of ‘marrying the lord’? It works basically the same, except more often than not people assume it’s symbolic, they think the gods myths, despite claiming belief.” 

 

“Mar, what does that have to do with me…” she muttered suspiciously. 

 

“Simple. You’re still  _ part _ goddess. All someone reasonably has to do is pledge themselves to you, like a vow of sorts, and you kind of...just go with it.” she said. 

 

“Wait...I’m hoping you don’t mean  _ anyone _ when you say that. I’m not even used to this situation at all yet, I’m still just going with the flow...I don’t know how to deal with it if just  _ anyone _ can bind themselves to me and I have no choice but to accept it.” Tyler complained. 

 

“Unfortunately, that’s about the size of it. The good news is, figuratively, you’re a nobody. Even with the modeling, people might claim they’d love to marry someone like you, but really it only works if someone actually knows you’re not completely human.” she explained. 

 

“Please, I  _ like _ being a nobody. That’s the best news I’ve heard all day. I don’t think I have to worry about that too much.” she sighed. 

 

Ezio stared daggers at Arno, before he turned his focus to Marina. “How does that work, what does one say?” 

 

She sighed, reluctant to part from the attention she was getting. “Something to the effect of ‘I swear myself to this woman, body and soul, for the rest of my days and after.’ It doesn’t have to be that, exactly, but something like it.” 

 

Ezio cut through the water, yanking her away from Jacob, still in the way of her. Arno knew immediately what he was doing, and put a hand on his arm. 

 

“Don’t you dare. She’s  _ my _ wife!” he spat. 

 

He ignored him, taking her hands in his, pressing kisses on the back of them, maintaining eye contact with her. “I swear myself to you in this life and the next, mia bella…” 

 

There was a split second, where she actually felt a tinge of pain, like a sharper static shock. She hoped if this had to happen again, that wasn’t a part of it. Arno looked furious, until he saw the look she was giving him, almost begging him to calm down. He sighed, deciding not to act for her sake. 

 

“Mon coeur, I don’t like this…” he mumbled guiltily. 

 

“Arno…” she cooed, drawing his gaze once more. “Je t’aime mon nounours”

 

He smiled brightly at that, smacking Ezio’s hands away to steal hers. “Je t’aime aussi…” 

 

Marina interrupted with a roll of her eyes. “And just like that, I’m getting a cavity. It’s not the end of the world. You see this man here? I’d marry him in a second, and I can’t even keep track of the number of those who have pledged themselves to me. I think I have more symbolic marriages than you have actual people in this house.” 

 

“I had no idea…” Tyler admitted. 

 

“Oh yeah. It’s a lot.” She said. “Regrettably, you didn’t seem to get an Amulet of Mara with this guy, and sadly, he won’t even consider it without one.” 

 

Tyler knew better than to try, but she had to know. Picturing it in her mind, she freed her hands, holding them out like it was Halloween and she was waiting for the candy to drop into her hands, it took her completely by surprise when she felt something land in them. Looking, she saw it right there, tossing it over to her. 

 

“Thank you, really. You’re an idiot though, do you know what’s going to happen?” she sighed. 

She looked herself over curiously, noting no real changes. “Apparently nothing.” 

 

Jacob tapped her shoulder slightly. “I wouldn’t say that, love. Not unless you’ve always had these marks on your back and I’m just now seein’ them.” 

 

Craning her head to try and see what he was talking about, she succeeded in hurting her neck, and nothing else. Turning her back to them, Arno ran his fingers over the dark marks, only a few small patterns from what she felt. 

 

“What does it look like?” she asked. 

 

“It says ‘Dude’.” Marina said. 

 

“Seriously? Please tell me that’s a reference to Dude, Where’s My Car and not what it actually says…” she pleaded. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fucking with you. It’s pretty cool actually. Reminds me of those old Celtic warpaints, kind of. Makes sense, I guess.” she admitted. 

 

“I suppose it could be worse….” Tyler mumbled. 

 

“You could have a giant dick on your back. That would make for a pretty awkward conversation piece.” she suggested. 

 

“I think I’m pretty content with this.” she said sharply. 

 

Tyler hopped out, grabbing her speaker again, retrieving a towel off a shelf, wrapping it around herself. “I’m gonna go cool off, see if I can’t find any oil.” 

 

Jacob perked up at that. “Right, that’s me then.” 

 

“Oh, good idea. And look at you, you already got a volunteer. I’d join you, but now that I have this, I have somewhere else to be. I’ll see you later.” Marina said cheerfully. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Usually, by now Tyler would have chosen to go to bed, she knew that, knew she needed the sleep. It wasn’t simply the plans she had made keeping her awake. Time was still ticking and it reminded her that she _had_ to get something down. She stared blankly at the flickering line on her screen, anxiously raking a hand through her hair, not even bothering to look up when the door opened and the other side of the bed sunk.

 

“Should you not be sleeping? I was under the impression you had matters to take care of tomorrow…” Arno murmured worriedly.

 

“Yes, I have to meet with my publicist. She’s upset I haven’t gotten in contact, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell her I simply have nothing written. I told her I had something in mind, but never told her _what_ or _when_. I have to work...I have to…” she trailed off.

 

“Are you still having trouble?” he asked, sitting up slowly.

 

“I’ve erased it all. It was garbage, I couldn’t” she mumbled, pushing her glasses up a little higher. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this type of thing. I wonder if maybe I should just suck it up and do that fourth installment…”

 

“Non, don’t give up just because you’re struggling. I know you can do this…” he assured her.

 

His fingertips danced up her back reassuringly, hesitating when he reached her shoulders. He moved his hand away curiously. “Are these supposed to be glowing?”

 

Even without being able to see the marks themselves, she caught a strange light reflecting off her screen. “I’m not sure…”

 

Her eyes widened, tapping away suddenly, before she stopped. For just a moment, she could see everything so clearly, an idea that felt _right_ , but then it vanished. Unable to think of anything that might have triggered it, she glanced back.

 

“Could you...keep doing that?” she asked curiously.

 

He didn’t say a word, delicately stroking the marks, just in case it might be painful. It wasn’t, but something unusual and frankly _wonderful_ was happening. She closed her eyes, trying to preserve the events unfolding just beneath her eyelids. Fantasy was always her thing, it was unsurprising to her to see such strange things, but this...this could really work.

 

* * *

 

The woods were quiet, familiar, the sound of a stream flowing nearby attracting her attention. Kneeling down, she held a small clay pot, filling it with water. Heading back to a small dwelling, one that looked to be fit to pack up and move if needed, a frail looking man curled up on a bed of furs. She soaked a length of cloth in the water, laying it over his brow. Another, impatient looking man standing just behind her, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

 

“I did not come here for this, _witch_. I know very well what you can do, it is why I sought you out.” he spat. “The only reason one would seek a heathen such as you. If you cannot fix him, I’ll take your head as payment.”

Flinching slightly at the hand he raised, she turned her focus back to the man, her hands folding on his chest. Clearing her throat, she began a quiet, lilting tune, her hands glowing. Her fingers trembled, slow at first, spreading to her hands the longer she sang, her hands nearly slipping. It hurt, it was draining, but the threat of death was worse by far. The man coughed violently, jerking away with a sharp gasp, and she heard the sound of metal just behind her. The angry one was drawing a blade, putting it away just as quickly when the sickly one began to sit up, brushing her hands away.

 

“Brother, are you feeling better so quickly?” he asked in disbelief.

 

He pushed himself to stand, walking towards him, clapping his hands on his shoulders enthusiastically. Within moments, they both left. Her hand clutched her throat anxiously, eyeing her small shelter apprehensively. This was too close, it was time to pack up and find a new place to go, somewhere deeper into the forest, perhaps. She was no witch, but it was no wonder people thought it of her. In truth, she was little more than a simple elf, no special talents save for her voice, which could heal the sick, a blessing, she had once been told. It was turning out to be more a curse than anything. Not strictly was it humans who had come to bully her into it, but others too, frightening figures she knew not the name of, all demanding she sing for someone. It was taxing, left her feeling weak for hours, even days after, and all the running in the world had done nothing to deter people attracted by the legends. Some could be chased away if she acted more commanding, but others could not be swayed away, some raised threats of violence, and on more than one occasion had actually carried through.

 

She packed her few belongings in a small leather pouch, dismantling her makeshift home, tied loosely to her back. Donning a fur-lined cloak, she drew her hood up slowly, frowning. An elf in the villages was asking for trouble, but it was a necessary evil, these woods provided mostly everything she needed, but not all. She’d find a new place, then venture in for supplies, easier to avoid detection if no one saw where she went first. She walked a solid hour before finding a new location, close to the water, sheltered from the intense winds that often blew through, setting up once more. Taking stock of what she needed, she prepared to set off for the nearest village. A horse would have been welcome, had it not been one more thing to worry about, an easy casualty. It was why she left home in the first place, too many threats against her family, too much to fear losing. She’d broken off an arranged engagement, learned to provide for herself, all for the sake of keeping herself from getting too attached to anything.

 

Just outside the village, she pulled a length of black cloth from around her neck, covering much of her face, save her eyes, still unable to stop the shaking in her hands. The walk was really pushing it, but there were very few options available. Hunters had chased away all that she might have had a chance at killing, which meant no food, no pelts, and the time before last had exhausted all the herbs she had. Very rarely, it was a simple illness that was brought before her, something she could cure with little enough trouble. Most demanded more of her, insisting they wanted quick results, that no plant was enough. Most would not be so frightened, but _most_ could defend themselves. People were much harder to deal with than animals, and she was barely equipped for those. She had no magic to protect herself, no sword, nothing but a bow she’d had to fashion herself, arrows made of wood and tipped in stone, things that took time to make. A knife, she could acquire with ease, but what good was that when the animals she stalked could outrun her?

 

Staying longer than necessary was no option. Heading for the markets, she hung her head, hoping no one would take enough interest to make her look, to figure out what she was. She’d mastered trading with very few words, many assuming she was completely mute, absolutely not the case, only that she had little enough to say, and even if she did, she had poor command of the common tongue. Reaching the final stop in her blessedly brief trip, she pointed to a few items, the merchant holding his hand out expectantly. It was rare enough to be paid, but thankfully, what few coins she had covered the costs. Hoisting her refilled pack over her shoulder, she headed quickly for the woods. Uneventful enough, thankfully. She heard noise coming from a line of trees to thick to see into clearly. Cursing under her breath, she hid her pack in the bushes, going to investigate the sound. Curiosity would only hasten her to her death, but it sounded bad. Indeed it was, a group of clearly drunken men surrounding a young girl, one holding a rock. Did they intend to beat her to death?

 

“We saw you steal it, and then you ran. What proof are we missin’ to prove your guilt?” one questioned.

 

She didn’t quite understand the words, only making out steal and guilt.

 

“Dár!” she yelled.

 

The men looked up, distracted enough to allow the girl to escape. She began to regret it the moment they turned to face her. Backing away, she tripped over a root jutting out of the ground, and they were on her in moments. One yanked her hood back, suddenly quite pleased with the interruption. Curling up to protect herself, it didn’t stop the flurry of strikes against her, the warmth of blood seeping through her clothes enough of a sign that she should have kept her mouth shut. This was it, the last thing she’d ever do. A strong voice called out to them, and again, for a moment, the blows stopped.

 

“Not very fair, all of you against one woman. I’d say I’m a better challenge, don’t you?” he asked.

 

Whatever he had said, it had them leaving her alone, in favor of pursuing the man. She pulled herself weakly away. Struggling to her feet, though she wished she hadn’t. Everything hurt, unbelievable, agonizing pain, enough to make her wonder if she could even manage the trip back. Stopping long enough to retrieve her hidden supplies, it surprised her when the voice sounded much closer now.

 

“Wait!” he shouted.

 

Trying to hasten her steps, she hoped he would give up and leave.

 

“Please wait…” he tried again.

 

“Ceri ū afad!” she spat.

 

“I don’t understand…” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

Even at her best, there was little enough she could do, but like this? She had no strength to fend him off in any meaningful way, tensing warily at the contact. Stopping reluctantly, he moved in front of her, frowning.

 

“Apologies, miss. I arrived too late, haven’t I?” he asked.

 

She turned her head, wincing at the pain that tore through her. He carefully held her chin, turning her back, careful not to touch any of the already bruising marks and cuts on her face.

 

“What’s your name?” he tried.

That much, she understood. She didn’t want to tell him. Unable to think of a dignified response, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her.

 

“Aoifa.” she managed.

 

“Well, Aoifa, it seems you’re in a predicament. You don’t seem to have the strength to go wherever it is you’re trying to go. Will you let me help you, or shall I truly leave you here?” he asked.

 

Aoifa stared blankly at him, not sure what he was trying to say, only picking up on a few words here and there. The world blurred before her, and the last thing she recalled was the feel of the cold ground beneath her. If there was any mercy in the world, she wouldn’t have to wake up again, the thought of what might be there when she did too much for her.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?” Arno asked.

 

“Huh?” Tyler mumbled, snapping out of it.

 

“My sweet, I know you need to work, but you’ve been at this for two hours already...I hate to interrupt, but you really should sleep…” he sighed.

 

“Two hours? No...it hasn’t been that long has -” she began, looking at the clock. “Shit…”

 

“Lie down, if you find you still cannot sleep, I’ll make you something.” he suggested. “Unless you’d prefer I put you to sleep more pleasantly…”

 

Tyler had to laugh at that, putting her glasses on the stand, her laptop following shortly after. “Well, I’m sure if I tried, I’d be alright. Still...how do you know I won’t just stay awake on purpose with an offer like that?”

 

“Oh? Would you really be so bold?” he wondered. “Perhaps I shouldn’t make you ask…”

 

He leaned over her, dipping his head down to steal a kiss, nibbling her lower lip affectionately. “It feels like it’s been such a long time since I’ve gotten to spend time alone with you…”

 

Nervously, her hands came up, looping around his neck gently. He had been so concerned before, and despite her assurances, she had to wonder if he wasn’t feeling more than a little lonely. They’d spent a lot of time together before this came about, and to suddenly see far less of each other might well have been hard to deal with.

 

“We should remedy that then, shouldn’t we?” she murmured. “I’m not certain you’re very tired just yet anyway…”

 

“Not anymore. laisse moi t'aimer... “ he cooed.

  



	20. Chapter 20

Tyler hunched over her laptop, as always, intimidated by Jean’s reactions. She was upset at the change, not that she  _ wasn't  _ planning another project related to the last, only that she'd avoided telling her. Not particularly thrilled that her once completely free schedule now included modeling, something she hadn't expected either. It was already getting dark out by the time her phone went off.

 

“It's time, love. Meet me by the station.” It said. 

 

The station was pretty far, but she could probably get there fairly quickly. Unsure how to dress for whatever he had planned, she tossed on a black tank top and black jeans, opting for sneakers this time, also black, but streaked in purple and pink, dappled with stars. Doubtful it was actually cold out, but a light hoodie could really only make it harder to tell it was her if someone actually saw her sneaking out. Slipping her phone in her pockets, she popped her earbuds in, locking up behind her on the way out. 

 

She rarely ventured out this late at night, mostly because she really had nowhere to go. Tyler eyed the car on the way down the street. Just a few more hours and she could have gotten away with taking it out. So far so good, no one had tried to stop her yet, and according to the map on her phone, she was more than halfway there. Tyler kept her hands in her pockets, her head down, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, glancing up only on occasion, enough to keep a basic idea of her surroundings. When the station finally came into view, she put her headphones away, checking her phone several times, wondering if maybe he was running a bit behind, nowhere in sight. 

 

She turned around, half expecting maybe he had tailed her from the start and would pop out somewhere behind her. It took her completely and unpleasantly by surprise when a hand covered her mouth, something cold grazing her throat.

 

“Hands up gorgeous.” An unfamiliar voice demanded. 

 

Unprepared to resist, she slowly raised her hands, trying to decide what to do. 

 

“Oh, very good.” The man praised. “On your knees.” 

 

Tyler started to get down before the sensation was gone, the hand moving away. 

 

“Had you going good.” Jacob laughed. “Only me, kitten. Sorry if I startled you.” 

 

Tyler spun around, socking him hard in the shoulder. He grunted quietly, rubbing his arm for a moment. Frowning, she crossed her arms, staring up at him. 

 

“This place you're taking me better be amazing for that stunt.” She said. 

 

“Oh, I think you'll like it.” He said. 

 

Reaching for her hand, he gripped it firmly, setting off quicker than she expected, struggling to keep up with him. She didn't know where he had been before he arrived, but he didn't appear to be even slightly troubled by whatever distance he might have traveled. All she knew is it felt like forever before he even began to slow, her legs aching like they were boneless, on fire. He knelt down, gesturing to a small tunnel, indicating they'd be going through it. 

 

“Ladies first.” He said. 

 

Sighing, she got down on her hands and knees, peering down the dark tunnel, trying to see anything that might indicate a danger. He knelt down, waiting for her to go. When she didn't move, he pinched her ass, nodding forward when she looked back. 

 

“I swear, nothing in there is going to hurt you.” He said, crossing his heart. 

 

Reluctantly, blindly, she crawled through, unsure what it was she was expecting to be waiting in there, but there really was nothing. A long expanse, but nothing obviously wet, gross, or with teeth at least. Eventually, they reached a dimly lit enclosure, a kind she couldn't assign any kind of purpose to, she had no experience with this, for all she knew it could have been a bomb shelter or maybe a power grid to a portion of the city, maybe nothing at all. Looking around though, it was likely abandoned, and someone else had been using it. 

 

“What is this?” She asked quietly. 

 

Jacob pointed further back, a brighter light hidden behind a plain folding screen. He waved her to follow him, indicating she should be quiet. Just on the other side was a man, completely focused, concentrating intently before he picked up a brush, bringing it to the wall with precise movements. Looking at the wall next to him, he had to have been busy for days, maybe even 

weeks, the beginning of what appeared to be an incredible mural in progress. She wasn't sure if Jacob had more planned, but this was already enough. Secret tunnels, a mysterious underground painter, racing through the city under cover of darkness? To her, it was really cool, something that might happen in a movie, but not something that happened to people like her at least. 

 

He took a seat out of the way, the man glancing back briefly, nodding to him as if they were acquainted but he was too focused for conversation. He reached out to her, and she took his hand, pulling her down to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin against her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her ear, being as quiet as he could. 

 

“What do you think so far? If this isn't your taste, I have more…” he murmured. 

 

“No, I like this just fine!” She replied, trying to match the soft volume. 

 

“Well, if it suits you, we’ll stay as long as you like. I'll just have to keep taking you out until I get to show you everything…” he whispered, playfully nipping her ear. 

 

“I'm a little surprised you have more than just this.” Tyler admitted quietly. 

 

“I have plenty. Remember I said I'd show you anything you fancy. It just depends on you.” He said. 

 

The artist stopped, pausing to add more paints to his palette, glancing back for a moment, finally breaking his silence. 

 

“So you're her then, the one he was bringing.” He commented. “What do you think so far?” 

 

Tyler was a bit surprised to be addressed so suddenly, but she recovered quickly. 

 

“I'm no artist, I was the one trying to throw my brush away so I could finger paint. Very sad.” She mumbled. 

 

“Didn't ask that, miss. It's good to have another set of eyes. Be honest.” He said. 

 

Biting her lip in thought, Jacob let her up, wandering over to get a closer look. The finer details were only more impressive than they seemed, and for a time, she was sure there were no words.

 

“I find your technique fascinating, the way you build texture onto such a surface, and the way you play with shadows right here…bold strokes that melt into the finest, most intricate whispers...this is quite impressive to me…” she mumbled. 

 

“You have a fine eye for details.” He said, turning to face her. “I'd shake your hand, but mine are...a bit dirty. I'll settle for an introduction.” 

 

“Huh? I'm not sure why you'd…” she began. “It's Tyler Marchand.” 

 

“Madison Willems.” He replied. 

 

“Is that…” she hesitated, cringing in preparation of a wrong guess. “Dutch?” 

 

“Belgian.” He corrected. “Yours is French, yes?” 

 

“That's right.” She said. 

 

“C’est tellement bon de te rencontrer. Je suis content que quelqu'un ait la chance d'apprécier mon travail.” He rattled quickly.

 

English was her first language, one of admittedly quite a few, a side effect of traveling with her father, she was good with French, but no master. Some words, she hadn't been able to make sense of, but she understood the basic sentiment at least. 

 

“Pas du tout, merci de me laisser regarder.” She managed with a slight bob of her head. 

 

Madison laughed a little. “If it interests you, I'll be here a little longer, do feel free to watch.” 

 

Taking that as the end of the conversation, she returned to sit with Jacob, not missing the growing smile on his face. 

 

“You seem surprised. It would get boring just waiting and watching for something to happen.” He whispered. 

 

“Honestly, It's very surprising. I suppose I'd get bored sitting around waiting too…” she agreed. 

 

“I very much doubt you'd have the chance to get bored with a house full of men.” He teased. “Myself included.” 

 

“You might think it troubles me, but if I continue to be honest, i'm glad for it. I love my friends, but before now they've been busy with their own lives, work and the like. I might have claimed I didn't mind, but the truth is I get lonely very easily. Like...being surrounded on all sides by people and managing to feel like you might still be all alone. I'm a lot happier now, even if it pushes me far from my comfort zone.” She murmured in explanation. 

 

“I think I know a little of how that feels. It's hard not to feel like that when what you really want is for someone to care that you're drowning in your own stress and sadness, love.” He agreed. 

 

“I-” Tyler began.

 

Jacob gently guided her to face him, closing the gap to give her a gentle kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, the brief times she'd entertained the thought prior, she imagined they'd be rougher, that  _ he'd  _ be a bit rougher, in general, not as a lover. The kiss they'd shared before had been intense, more than she prepared for, but this, this was different. Reassuring, kind, if such a word applied to it. 

 

“Call me.” He whispered when he broke the kiss. “Anytime you feel lonely. Unless I'm  _ really  _ busy, I'll make time for you. So you never have to feel like that.” 

 

Tyler held up her pinky, feeling a little foolish for the gesture. “Promise?” 

 

He hooked his pinky with hers, smiling. “I promise.” 

 

Conversation died down in favor of watching Madison work his magic, occasionally pausing to take a good look at what he'd done, observing the blank sections like he could already envision what it would look like, or to get a drink before devoting his focus to his work. Eventually, he stopped for the night, thanking them for staying to watch, and wishing them a good night before they parted ways. Once back to the street, Tyler groaned, her muscles completely stiff and sore. Realizing she hadn't managed to keep up without suffering for it, he stopped, bending to pick her up. 

 

“Let me help, kitten.” He said. 

 

“The others might be back, we’ll both get in trouble for being out so late without telling anyone…” she said. “It's better I take the heat, I'll manage.” 

 

“I don't think so. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm not as stealthy as Evie, perhaps, but I’m fairly confident in my ability to get you to your room unnoticed.” He chuckled. 

 

“Strange, I always pictured you sad the type who might sneak a girl out of her room, not into it.” She joked. 

 

“If I've disappointed, I'll make it up to you.” He said with a grin. “But wouldn't you call it a success to make it into a girl's room in the first place?” 

 

“I suppose that's true enough.” She agreed. 

 

“Of course, I have better plans for you, should you decide you’d like more than just a night on the town.” He told her suggestively. 

 

“Well that's hardly fair, now you've piqued my curiosity. Even if I don't decide on that, it's going to be on my mind. You're a crafty man, Jacob Frye.” She sighed. 

 

“You know, I do do love the way you say my name.” He said. “I wonder if it's warranted to believe I can make you say it in a more pleasant way? Is it daft to think you might choose it without my undue influence?” 

 

Tyler clutched his shoulders, lost in thought. She'd spent the most time with Arno, and while she couldn't deny the occasional desire he had first awakened in her was still there, it was hard enough to even consider asking him for help with it. Generally she'd come to just keep quiet about it and hope he'd make the first move. It wasn't terribly impossible to imagine she might want those same things from him, but the idea of asking him what she couldn't even ask the man she married? It felt like she might  _ never _ have enough of a backbone for such a thing. 

 

“I'm not so good with that yet. I don't know that I could ask. But...you wouldn't be wrong in thinking I  _ am _ attracted to you.” She mumbled. 

 

“Well, if I should happen to take my chances, how likely am I to get hit?” He laughed. 

 

“That depends entirely on the situation.” She said honestly. “But I would suggest not very likely.” 

 

“I'll keep that in mind. Don't worry about it for now, I'm enjoying your company more than anything right now, no need to change it up just yet.” He said. “What's on for you tomorrow...not that I'm making plans...just curious.” 

 

“I guess I'm supposed to go in for a fitting, and a briefing on my next project. Go figure, Jean’s freaking out about my lack of serious progress on my book and Clymene won't slow down yet.” She said. 

 


	21. Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has a choice, defend herself and kill, or die herself.

Tyler had no idea what this place was. Maybe it was poor judgment to insist she could at least get to work without a guard. Being fair, she did make it, it was the walk home that was the problem. The last thing she remembered was getting hit in the head with something hard. Thinking of that, she probed the back of her head, hissing through her teeth at the sudden sharp pain. Examining her fingertips, she found bits of dried blood under her nails. Great, possible concussion, kidnapped, and she could already see her phone on a table across the room. No way to tell anyone, this whole situation was just stupid.

“Hey, glad to see you're awake, I was afraid I hit you too hard. Thought you actually died.” A voice said.

She knew that voice, and it sent a violent disgusted shiver through her. She was so sure that after the last time, he'd buzz off finally, but it seemed he didn't know when to quit. He draped his arms around her neck, his mouth right by her ear.

“I think you owe me for what you did. I trust you're going to play nice this time.” He told her.

Examining his hand, she frowned. A Templar ring. Why did Jonas have one of those. Was it so bad now that the few she knew about had begun recruiting? Defending herself would have been easy if she'd have brought her essentials along, but stupid her, she left it at home. Her training hadn't progressed to the point of an unarmed takedown yet… that meant the options were to try and use her own power, or try to keep him contented enough to leave her alone until someone caught on and came for her. Why did it always come down to needing help? No, it was time to put her big girl pants on and help herself this time.

“You're right. I'm so sorry, I got a little nervous. Let me make it up to you…” she agreed quietly.

He picked her up, bringing her to a dusty smelling chair, draping her across his lap, a lazy hold on her waist. He grabbed his phone, texting someone before setting it back down.

“One of my men will be in with drinks shortly. For now, I think I like having you right here. You know I can't resist you for long, so just think of what you can do to make me feel better.” He told her.

Tyler closed her eyes, taking a slow, deep breath. Good to see he still hadn't gotten over the one poor date they'd had. She never would have bothered if she had known it would end up like this. Subduing him was the preferred option, but if the rules were already so different, perhaps a more permanent option was preferable. Ugh. If only someone else was here. Someone who could both get him out of the way and stop whatever backup he had from escaping. A man brought in a large brown bag, setting it down next to him. Jonas grabbed two bottles, cracking them open before handing one to her.

“You could stand to loosen up. Always so stiff, I swear you're not excited about this.” He lectured.

Staring at the glass, her mind ran the likelihood that she could drop him with one good strike. Not very, sadly. Giving in, she sipped it slowly, trying to think of anything at this point. Even a bad idea was still an idea. She hadn't missed the knife on his stand. If she didn't play along, was he planning to kill her? Did he really have it in him to kill? Whatever this shit was, it tasted awful, but he was watching, so she choked it down.

“Slow down sexy, we’ll get to the good part in a bit. You don't need to rush it.” He said.

“I can't help it. I've been waiting for so long…” she purred in his ear. “I thought you weren't interested.”

It was a lie that didn't make her feel any better, but at least in the movies it was a vulnerable point. He'd be less than sharp if she could just get him in the right frame of mind, and that's when she'd have to go with whatever came to mind.

“Oh no, I definitely want you. If it's that bad for you then show me.” He told her.

Picking her up, he moved her to straddle his lap, his hands wandering unpleasantly. That was a thought. It was unrealistic to expect it to work for anyone else, but half the fun of being a little bit special meant being able to do what normal people couldn't. Usually it worked by just thinking about the result she wanted, but that had worked to bring the good, and the bad. It had brought an amulet. This was new territory for her, if it didn't work, she was in some trouble. Closing her eyes, she leaned in, kissing him. This much, she felt confident in her growing skill. She just had to keep him busy. Without prompting, his mouth opened, capturing her tongue. And just like that, she had him where she wanted him. She ran her tongue over his, around his mouth, unable to tell by taste alone if it was working.

It was instead a voice that caught her attention, accidentally biting down on his tongue, causing him to pull away to check it. That might have been her last chance…

“You're that bloke I saw by the shop the other day...had a feeling I should have finished you off then.” Jacob muttered. “You okay, love?”

Wiping her mouth, she crawled off his lap, barely jumping back in time to miss his hasty attempt to cut her.

“I'm fine.” She mumbled.

He stood up, lashing out again, but she anticipated it, moving quickly. Her hand caught the edge of the blade, but she managed to jerk his arm in such a way to point the blade to himself. Not bad for only one self-defense lesson at a convention.

“Hold him there. I'll take it from here, you shouldn't have to see this…” Jacob sighed.

His skin began to crawl with dark veins, almost black in color, gasping for air like he was suffocating. He dropped the knife, falling back into the chair. His eyes were haunting, staring desperately at her as if begging for help. Tyler tried to feel bad about it, he was about to die, but it couldn't be helped. A shock struck her brain, like something connecting into place. Leaning closer, she began to hum in his ear, progressively getting louder as his heartbeat slowed down. This had never happened before, but she supposed it was in her blood after all. She hit a high note when his final breath rattled out, taking a deep breath, quietly massaging her throat.

“Bloody hell, what was that?” Jacob asked, unplugging his ears.

“My mother is a banshee goddess, I couldn't help it, I think I had no choice. I felt his death.” She said.

“I meant what happened to him.” He clarified.

“I gave it a shot. I knew he meant to kill me if I didn't go along with it. So...I thought hard about killing him quickly, and the first thing that came to mind was poison. I didn't think it would be quite so quick…” she admitted.

Staring at him in silence, Jacob finally moved to pull her away. He tucked her against his chest, lightly stroking her hair. There was something relaxing about this, the way he smelled, the leather of his jacket, all of it. He was warm in a way her brain couldn't even register a word for at the moment. She whimpered when his fingers brushed the mark on her head, and he immediately began to look.

“You need a doctor…” he sighed.

His hands brushed her arms instead, trying to soothe her enough to get her to follow, though it didn't seem to be working. The long sleeves she wore had been ripped, and he wasn't sure she'd noticed the rest of the bruises and cuts lining her skin. Probably had to try to bring her down. The markings from her back had extended all the way down her arms from what he could see, her eyes a gold he had never personally observed before. Nothing for it then. He took his robes off, his street clothes under, in case he had need to be less conspicuous.

“Can you raise your arms a bit?” He asked.

She glanced down like she had forgotten quite how to do it, maybe in shock, he couldn't say. Sighing quietly, he lifted her arms, helping her dress. At least this way, people wouldn't notice anything off about her..

“Hold onto my shoulders, kitten. I'll get you home and we’ll see what your friend thinks. I'm not sure if taking you in is the best idea right now.” He murmured.

“Jacob?” She questioned faintly.

Jesus, she was burning up too. Delirious, possibly.

“Hm?” He hummed quietly.

“I love you.” She mumbled, trying to keep hold of him. “Thank you for coming…”

Did she mean him showing up in the first place? Was she thanking him for arriving here? Honestly, he might not have known something was wrong if Arno hadn't called to see if he had seen her, said her manager tried to get ahold of her and couldn't. He had to track her phone, lucky the guy was an idiot and hadn't thrown it away. He pocketed her phone so he wouldn't lose it, carrying her as gently but quickly as he could manage. Who knew if permanent damage was a risk if he didn't. She tugged on his collar, and he wondered if she was still trying to talk to him.

“I love you too, kitten. Hang in there, alright?” He told her.

“You mean it?” She asked, burying her face in the curve of his neck.

Her brow hot against his skin. Maybe passing out might be a mercy, sparing her the pain she must be feeling, and hopefully forcing her brain to remember what she did as just a bad dream. He could hope.

“Do you think I'm lying?” He asked.

He wouldn't blame her if she did. He wasn't exactly a priest, lying was something he'd done often.

“Are you?” She countered.

“Get some rest. I'll tell you again later, alright?” He offered.

“Mmkay. Promise?” She asked.

“I promise.” He swore.

As if that was the only thing keeping her from losing consciousness, her head fell back, growing heavier in his arms. Why did he have to take her so far from her house? At this rate something serious could happen. Edward should be the one at the house, but he couldn't exactly stop to call him. He could see it now. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. When the others found out, her parents, friends, Arno especially, he'd not have long to wish he could do it over and get there faster...

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Marina sat between Arno and Jacob, watching the weary looking older man look over her unconscious friend. He clicked his tongue with a heavy sigh. 

 

“You called me away from my research for a case of poisoning so mild any one of you could have fixed it with common human means?” he muttered. 

 

“Can this man help her or not?’ Arno asked her under his breath. 

 

“Asclepius is one of the best, he can fix it, he’s just a bit...tired. Of everything.” Marina clarified. 

 

He checked the pockets of his jacket, not finding what he was looking for. Rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers, opening the bottle that fell into his hand. He managed to get Tyler’s mouth open enough to get the strange tablet in, coaxing her to swallow it. He turned his wrist to look at his watch before heading for the door. 

 

“She’ll be up and about soon enough. Work and knowledge wait for no man, god or mortal. Let me know if anything else happens, if I can, I’ll be back, if not I’ll send someone else.” he said on his way out. 

 

Arno looked at Jacob, who shrugged in response. Marina looked between them curiously, attempting to decode their silent conversation of gestures. 

 

“There are other gods like him.” She said. “Asclepius is just easier to get ahold of.” 

 

“Will it work? That’s all I care about.” Arno asked quietly.

 

“Oh no doubt. Sounds like it was easy enough that she could have been taken to a regular doctor. Jacob was right to bring her here instead though, can’t risk anyone asking questions.” she said. 

 

“What do you mean by that? What’s really the worst that could happen?” Jacob questioned. 

 

“She’s only part human. What do you think that means? Only half of her matches up to human anatomy. I Couldn’t begin to say which half, it could even be all mixed through. Imagine someone taking her to study her if they found something odd.” she explained. “That doesn’t include humans or others who get voted into Godhood or conversely get demoted.”

 

“That’s a thing? Like a normal human could become a god?” Arno asked, not looking away from the bed. 

 

“Yeah. There’s only a few occasions that it’s happened, but yeah. The council can vote on it. Works the same with demotions. Then there’s that whole lineage matter. I’m the product of a god and a goddess, whereas Tyler is only half because her dad is human. However, if somehow they voted her father in, she’d become a full goddess. But then, they could also just vote her in, and it would do the same thing, but if a god or goddess acts poorly they could get demoted and occasionally killed if they slight the wrong god. However with that, they can’t be stricken from the records, so someone else gets to become the replacement. For instance, Asclepius himself. Zeus killed the original, and so he’s at least the second to hold the title. Some say he can even raise the dead, but they also say that’s why Zeus did him in in the first place.” She explained. “That’s your divine history and divine political science lesson for the day.” 

 

“Do they actually teach that?” Tyler asked, finally sitting up. 

 

“You lived with your dad, I guess you missed that part. Yes, usually you have a separate school to attend, which made living here fun.” Marina said sarcastically. “I was told to try and blend in, so I had to go to regular school and that one.” 

 

“Why did you come here anyway? I would never have thought to ask before.” Tyler asked. 

 

She didn’t bother to try and sit up yet, but that didn’t stop the sudden attention she received simply by waking up and talking. Most people couldn’t get away with that, bothering someone who just woke up, but she didn’t seem to be suffering for it. 

 

“You must think the realm of the gods is something exciting. Where we lived before? Basically New Jersey, except with less humans. Mount Olympus? It’s underground, literally. All the gods and goddesses originally lived underground. Most have moved out, and gone their own ways. The legends say your mom lived in a pile of rocks, that’s not exactly a penthouse, is it?” she laughed. 

 

“I didn’t realize. I guess I got pretty lucky then…” Tyler said. “I liked our little home. Mom didn’t tell me any of this before, I think she wanted me to be raised as a human.”

 

“It’s really not a bad thing. Humans get to breeze through life without knowing what’s really going on around them. The red lyrium for example. Only the most perceptive people would have even noticed it, and since most people aren’t, they haven’t noticed it and that’s why there’s no mass panic.” she told her. 

 

“Then what about the Templar problem? They seem to be affecting everyone, or else how would they have been able to recruit?” Tyler asked. 

 

She winced when she palmed her brow, turning her hand up to look at it curiously. It was wrapped tightly, but pressing on it carefully seemed to indicate the presence of stitches under it. Not the first time she’d had them, but this hurt, not quite what she’d call painful, but definitely uncomfortable. That sort of sharp intrusion you feel when you burn yourself and realize it almost immediately. In truth, she still didn’t feel particularly well, but being conscious was a decent improvement. More surprising was that she remembered very clearly what she had done and it hadn’t troubled her yet. Maybe it took time to feel it, or maybe she’d just written so much death and dealt so much of it in games that she had become desensitized to it. The most likely scenario was just that he was a jerk, he frightened her more than a little, and now he was gone, no longer a concern. At that point, had she not done it herself, Jacob had still arrived in time to do something about it, he didn’t seem like he was prepared to let her die. He’d have died either way, the only real difference was she did it. It did serve as a helpful reminder that even now, as well protected as she was, it was still a very good idea to carry her tiny arsenal of mundane, but very useful weapons. 

 

“That’s just it. They’re people like anyone else. Any person with a mouth can convince people. Why else would cults exist if people couldn’t persuade others to join in the belief? It’s sort of like that. They can win people over here, and they gain more power. I wouldn’t wait too long to deal with them before they really root themselves in and you have crazy followers after you.” she said with a shrug.

 

Tyler noticed Jacob had left and returned with a cup of tea, helping her hold it steady. He set it down on the stand for her, and she recognized a sort of guilt to his expression that said he felt like this was somehow his fault. She’d tell him her thoughts on that later, not something she felt needed to be discussed with others still around. 

 

“I thought about it. I didn’t want to have to introduce new and equally awful ideas into your mind. Shane noticed your other sketchbooks are empty as well, and I’m not sure if you just hadn’t gotten to them or they were also used. It had me concerned so I checked your old manuscripts, and they’re…blank.” Marina mumbled. 

 

Tyler slammed her hand to the mattress to push herself up, but it only sent another shock of pain through her hand. She let herself crumple back to the bed with a quiet whimper before deciding it was for the best to stay put.

 

“They can’t be blank. I made the wish on the one book. You guys have made a point of telling me I’m not that powerful yet, maybe I’ll never be, I don’t know. The point is, that’s not good. I wasn’t even honestly sure that I got lucky enough for no one to have wandered off while I was trying to keep track of everyone. That means there’s a whole host of people I didn’t know were here  _ are _ here, and beyond that…” Tyler fell silent, pressing her fingertips to her lips.

 

Arno caught the worried look she gave him, and he connected it. “Lena, you said she was like a villain from your book…”

 

“Exactly. If my manuscripts are blank, all of my characters must be in this world too. The heroes, the villains, the cannon fodder and fillers, all here...This is definitely a problem.” Tyler muttered. 

 

“Then again, my concern is that we might have been wrong. A spell that powerful would mean your magical reserves are beyond what they should have been for someone who happens to be half human. Creator or not, that’s still almost unbelievable. That also implies that Arno and Ezio were ‘worth more credit’ so to speak. You’ve been changing, yes, but it’s been slower than it should. Two people shouldn’t count for much at all, you should have turned completely in normal circumstances. What’s making you different?” she said. 

 

It sounded more like she was actually talking to herself, thinking through the possibilities. Curiously enough, it felt like she was about to ask to study her. If she considered it a little more, it did make a strange sort of sense, if somehow she was unique for this sort of thing, it could be a problem. Or it could be interesting in some way, but Tyler couldn’t begin to imagine how or why that might be the case. Either way, the idea of being dissected and studied by anyone for any reason seemed frightening. 

 

“That sounds like a concern for smarter minds than mine, so I’ll stay out of it and do what I do best. At the moment, that’s staying in bed, it seems.” she laughed. 

 

“I have to get to work, but since you seem to be fine for now, I’ll tell Shane to check on you when he’s done with work. You’ve got plenty of capable dudes here, you’ll be fine.” she said. 

 

“I’ll take care of her.” Jacob and Arno said almost in unison. 

 

They stared at each other before begrudgingly letting it go. Fighting with each other over her wasn’t going to help her in any way, and they’d had to collaborate a little bit to get her back to safety anyway, it was a united success, no reason they couldn’t both keep watch. He was slightly more tolerable than Ezio, at least.

 

Tyler wrapped herself up in her blanket and buried her face in the pillow with a loud groan. Part of her just wanted to go sit in a hot bath and relax, but the rest of her didn’t want to make another attempt at getting up just yet. Her head hurt, her throat burned slightly, her hand ached, and everything looked slightly purple, hopefully just a side effect of whatever treatment she received. 

  
  



	23. (Jacob) I

Tyler stumbled out of bed late in the afternoon the next day, almost immediately alerting Jacob when she moved. 

 

“You alright?” he asked. 

 

“I feel pretty good.” she murmured. “I just wanted to wash up.” 

 

“Won’t that bother your bandages?” he asked. 

 

She looked herself over shrugging a shoulder lazily. “Should be fine. I’ll just leave my hand out.” glancing around the room, she noticed it seemed to be just the two of them. “Did Arno already get up?”

 

He grimaced at the name, but nodded slowly. “Left about an hour ago. The Italian and the pirate left with him. Checking on the situation.” Pausing, he gestured to her hand again. “I could help. I’m not trying to do anything, Just...if you need it.” 

 

In truth, she was still a little tired, if she was being honest. As much as she wanted to take a bath, part of her was concerned about accidentally dozing off if she did. That in mind, she could imagine all the voices lecturing her if she didn’t ask for help. Stubbornness was one thing she was often credited with, but perhaps it was best to set that aside. Beyond that, they hadn’t spent much time together in comparison to the others. Tyler waved him to follow, closing the door all but a crack when she went in. He tried to shake the sudden realization of what he had just volunteered for, walking in slowly. She knelt by the bath, adjusting the temperature very precisely. 

 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to think. She had nothing on, and she was just as lovely as ever, but the new markings on her skin all but demanded his attention. He leaned in for a closer look, unable to make any useful observations on the marks, no hints as to the origin of the design, nothing, save for that they looked interesting at least. All of it felt a bit over his head, this whole idea that she was a goddess, with powers and everything. He’d  _ seen _ it firsthand, watched her kill a man just by thinking about it a bit. Looking at her now, like this, comparing it to how he’d brought her back? That just served to remind him part of her was just a girl who was in over her head, no options, but trying to be more than enough for the daunting tasks ahead of her. 

 

Tyler stepped into the bath, her face red, and for a moment, he worried her fever had returned. She bit her lip, nodding to the extra room. She meant for him to actually join her, not simply help. So this is how he was to be tested, at the very least, it wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bit of water. He tried to show a measure of composed, thoughtful hesitation, but he still ended up yanking himself free of his clothes quicker than he intended. She glanced over her shoulder, just for a moment, looking away like she hadn’t meant to be curious about it. The look on her face told him plenty, she wasn’t particularly disappointed, though considering just how much attention she _should_ be getting, she didn’t quite seem to know where she was supposed to look. 

 

“No need to be shy, love.” he said. 

 

He sighed when he hit the water. Liked it hot, but he already knew that from the fancy baths. He gave her a bit to get comfortable with him before he carefully pulled her back, sweeping water on her, though he was sure to keep an eye on her hand. He heard her swallow hard, felt the way her heart thumped hard enough to feel it against her back. She wasn’t a difficult read, but he had to admit, she was a curiously charming girl, whatever she was. He stopped when she went for the soap, letting her make a decent go of it first, though just like he guessed, she wasn’t sure how to get the other side without getting her hand wet. He kissed her shoulder lightly, holding his hand out, taking it from her when she set it down. 

 

“Thank you…” she murmured. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me. Could stand to relax a little more though. I’m not going to eat you.” he teased. “This is nice, but I had something different in mind. You’re still recovering, after all.” 

 

Her shoulders slumped, content to let him rinse away the bubbles, his fingers brushed against her lower back, and she sucked in a sharp breath, arching back into him slightly. Sometimes he really wished he actually thought things through before just opening his mouth. He leaned closer again, teeth lightly scraping and tugging her earlobe, trying to refrain. 

 

“Ahh...that’s…” she managed, biting her lip again. 

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” he said. 

 

Tyler shook her head, wordlessly telling him it was fine. Part of him - probably the one currently prodding the back of her thigh - sort of wished she wasn’t actually injured, he’d throw all his little ideas completely out and show her which exactly was the best man after all, but the more sensible part, the one he currently regretted, thought better of the possibility that he could just make things worse. She leaned back, her head tipped back on his chest, and her eyes looked heavy. Of course she was still tired, but that was likely as good a sign as any that he should probably get her back to bed. He carefully stepped out, trying valiantly to pretend he wasn’t currently attempting to redirect his blood back to the right places. Bending, he picked her up, held tightly, but not painfully, setting her down to dress. The way the water rolled down her back had him thinking again, making him picture just how she’d look coming apart at the seams, beaded in sweat. He hurriedly dressed, following behind her when she left for her bed. 

 

Didn’t take much to convince him to return to her bed either, draping an arm around her waist, palm flat across her stomach, still warm to the touch. The incident flooded back into his mind, and he pressed one last light kiss to the back of her neck, closing his eyes. 

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” he told her. 

 

“Oh?” she hummed curiously. 

 

“I told you I’d tell you again. I love you, kitten.” he murmured.

 

Tyler had a hard time holding back her smile at that. It wasn’t the promise of getting her own powers under control, but more that she could remember the exact moment she actually wondered what it would be like to be in this very position, in the same place with him, hearing those exact words. It felt every bit like she thought it would, right down to the little butterflies in her stomach. 

 

“I love you too, Jacob…” she said. 

“If that’s true, then maybe you’ll grant me a favor?” he asked. 

 

“What’s that?” she wondered. 

 

“Get better. Soon.” he told her. 

 

Tyler nodded in agreement, cautiously curling and uncurling her hand, wincing. She still felt a little strangely, but overall, she felt quite a bit better already. Whatever Asclepius did was certainly helping. Better still, she didn’t have to pester her mother to intervene. Jacob ran his fingers over her shoulders and she shuddered, the slight roughness of his skin felt strangely pleasant. He directed her attention to her arms, mark free on her shoulders and upper arms, the strange designs still present on her forearms. 

 

“Huh. Something changed already? This is quick.” she mused. “Wonder if anything else is changing?” 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” he laughed. “Now how about we get in a little nap before everyone gets back and it gets noisy again.”

 

Tyler muffled a yawn, snuggling against him appreciatively, her eyes closing slowly. “That’s not a bad idea. I am still a bit tired…” 

 

“Me too, love…” he admitted. 

 

He kissed her cheek gently, reaching for the covers, pulling them up. He didn’t particularly care if the others felt the need to complain about it, so long as they didn’t bother her while she was trying to rest, he was pretty decent at tuning them out as it was, but her? She just needed peace and quiet to sleep off her injuries, didn’t seem like too much to ask. 

 


End file.
